La Chica Del Rompecabezas
by MarBere123
Summary: Yami terminó el Rompecabezas, luego algo extraño sucedió y ella apareció. Ella apenas puede recordar sobre sí misma. No sabe por qué está ahí y no tiene idea de si debería. Ella parece ser un alma perdida en el mundo terrenal, sin embargo ella no tiene las características de un fantasma ordinario. ¿Quién es Mana realmente y qué le pasó? ¿Y por qué sólo él puede verla y escucharla?
1. PRELUDIO

**¡Bienvenidos una vez más a una de mis historias! Bueno, realmente tenía planeado continuar con la segunda parte de _The Mistery of Pharaoh's Beloved_ , pero siento que ese fic ya tuvo un final y, bueno, aunque no descarto una segunda parte, me voy a enfocar en esta historia mientras tanto.**

 **Espero que les pueda gustar tanto como a mí me gustó la portada, literalmente, así que, sin más, ¡comencemos!**

 **YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

~~

Si tuviera que decirlo, ella era como una luz y él como una sombra.

Ambos siempre crecerían a la par del otro y uno siempre se destacaría más que el otro.

Pero si la luz desaparecía, entonces todo sería de las sombras. Todos mirarían a la sombra. Nadie buscaría la luz porque simplemente no estaría.

 _—¡Oye, ¿qué crees que haces?! ¡Lo iba a entregar mañana!_

Fue empujado a un lado en pleno acto. Ella lo miró confundida y asustada, no lo reconocía en esa mirada y él tampoco lo hacía. Claro, seguramente nunca creyó que haría algo así.

Cuando tomó sus cosas y se fue, él supo que no podía dejarla marchar. Ella tenía tanto talento como él, después de todo, si se madrugaba...

Corrió tras ella y supo que era cierto.

Seguramente nunca creyó que haría algo así.

Después de todo, él no era nada de lo que ella creía.


	2. I

**YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

 **~~**

Por fin. Solo faltaba acomodar una pieza y aquel rompecabezas ya estaría terminado. Yami sonrió al recordar cuando él y su hermano Yūgi recibieron aquel objeto hacía ocho años.

Eran muchas piezas, su abuelo les dijo que no se preocuparan tanto, ya que él tampoco había podido completarlo, sin embargo aquí estaban, ambos, con una única pieza entre los dedos.

Antes de que pudieran terminarlo, Yūgi lo detuvo, pues quería avisar al abuelo para que viniera a ver el objeto piramidal. Yami no tuvo problemas, él mismo había sido testigo de lo mucho que su abuelo amaba los juegos, así que, ¿qué mejor que ver el puzzle más complicado, terminado por sus propios descendientes?

Sin embargo estaba algo inquieto. No sabía porqué, pero sus ansias de terminarlo eran tan insoportables como los ronquidos de su abuelo, y eso que él era muy paciente.

Bueno, se dijo, podía poner la pieza y luego volverla a sacar.

No era un gran negocio, además Yūgi se estaba tardando, no podía culparlo.

Con un suspiro que poco calmó los latidos de su corazón, Yami se volvió a acomodar en el asiento del escritorio y observó el Rompecabezas del Milenio antes de decidirlo.

Tomó la pieza entre sus dedos y la colocó en donde debía. Se sintió... Realizado, por algún motivo. Aunque, al instante, algo sucedió.

Un resplandor lo hizo retroceder sobre el respaldar.

—¿Eh? —alarmado, Yami fue testigo de una potente y cegadora luz que el objeto milenario emitió.

No supo si cerró los ojos, o no, aunque pronto supo que algo no era normal.

Porque vio una chica.

La silueta de una chica apareció en el medio de la resplandeciente luz. No pudo ver su rostro, ni oír su voz. Ella le daba la espalda, así que solo pudo notar que tenía los brazos cruzados por detrás y debajo de su largo cabello rubio, así como una piel clara.

Al final también pudo distinguir una sonrisa, pues en el último momento volvió su rostro, aunque no pudo notar nada más allá de eso, así como tampoco supo si le sonreía a él.

Se veía lejana, de alguna forma.

— _Oye, Yami, oye_ —entonces sintió que alguien lo movía por los hombros. Poco a poco, Yami fue despertando hasta ver el rostro de su hermano —. En serio, no tardé demasiado, ¿cómo puedes quedarte dormido?

 _¿Dormido?,_ Yami frunció el entrecejo y estiró los brazos sobre la mesa empujando a un lado el rompecabezas. Sus ojos no estaban del todo acostumbrados a la luz, pero tampoco le molestaba.

Cuando volvió la mirada a Yūgi, él tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—El abuelo se emocionó tanto que fue a buscar su cámara —dijo.

Yami asintió.

Pronto, lo recientemente sucedido inundó su cabeza imagen por imagen.

Se dio cuenta que no había quitado la pieza del Rompecabezas otra vez.

—Yūgi, lo siento, yo-...

Su hermano inclinó la cabeza y entonces Solomon apareció por el umbral de la puerta anunciando que había encontrado aquel viejo aparato que, Yami estaba seguro, todavía utilizaba rollos en vez de un sistema digital.

—Bien, ¿en dónde está la obra de arte? —preguntó su abuelo preparando la cámara.

Yūgi señaló hacia la mesa del escritorio y Yami, preocupado y avergonzado, también dirigió su vista hacia el objeto.

Entonces Yūgi tomó la pieza faltan te entre sus dedos y la colocó en el lugar.

—Listo. Se siente bien haberlo terminado, ¿no, hermano?

—Eh, ah... Sí —estaba desconcertado.

¿Acaso había sido todo un sueño?

 _¿Solo yo...?,_ negó con la cabeza y sonrió a su hermano justo antes de que su abuelo presionara el disparador de la cámara.

No podía haber sido un sueño, ¿o sí? No tenía sentido. Él había hecho lo que había hecho y había visto lo que había visto. Todo había sido real, estaba casi 100% seguro de ello. Después de todo, no recordaba haberse quedado dormido.

Pero era imposible que Yūgi o el abuelo estuvieran fingiendo su emoción. Todo era confuso.

Simplemente confuso.

 _Solo fue un sueño. Sólo fue un sueño_..., Yami realmente trató de convencerse de eso mientras cenaba, se lavaba los dientes y se acomodaba en su cama. _Sólo fue un sueño, no es la gran cosa. Mañana despertaré y todo seguirá normal_.

O eso fue lo que intentó creer, porque, a la mañana siguiente, cuando la luz apenas teñía el cielo, una voz lo despertó de su agradable sueño.

— _¿Atem? ¿Atem? ¡Despierta, tienes que ver esto!_

Murmuró, más bien gruñó cuando fue consciente de que todavía no amanecía.

Además...

—¿Quién demonios es Atem? —cuestionó dando un giro sobre su cama y desordenando todavía más el edredón.

Oyó una risilla y frunció el entrecejo. Estaba siendo un sueño raro.

— _Tú eres Atem, por supuesto_ —alguien pellizcó su mejilla —. _Anda, despierta, te vas a perder el amanecer._

Al darse cuenta que ya no estaba durmiendo y que lo que escuchaba no estaba solo dentro de su cabeza, Yami se sentó como si tuviera un resorte en la espalda y miró alrededor sintiendo aquel típico mareo de cambio de posición.

No había nadie. Frunció el entrecejo, _¿otra vez?_

—Supongo que... Solo estoy soñando... —pasándose las manos por el rostro, Yami estuvo dispuesto a olvidar lo sucedido, listo para volver a dormir hasta que su despertador sonara, que no notó a la persona que estaba recostada a su lado.

 _—¿Siempre has sido tan dormilón, Atem? ¿O es raro que yo no tenga sueño?_

Esta vez Yami supo que no lo había alucinado, pues aquella aguda y femenina voz provenía de la chica que estaba a sólo unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

Estaba muy relajada sobre su lado izquierdo, su cabello marrón oscuro y alborotado caía ligeramente sobre las almohadas y su piel bronceada resaltaba sobre sus sábanas blancas. Llevaba un vestido corto y de color crema apesar del frío invierno, además de un pequeño adorno en la cabeza que parecía ser del mismo material.

Ella le sonrió cuando sus ojos, verdes como las esmeraldas, se cruzaron con los suyos.

 _—¿Hm?_

Y no lo soportó más. Entonces, cuando apenas amanecía, los habitantes de la casa Mutō fueron despertados por un estridente grito.

—¡¿Qué diablos-...?! ¡¿Quién diablos eres y qué haces en mi habitación?!

 _—¡¿Eh?! ¡Espera!_

La chica saltó al mismo tiempo que él haciendo que Yami no notara que sus pies no tocaban el suelo mientras que los de él casi se enredan con las sábanas, pero se las arregló para no caerse.

¿Se suponía que conocía a esa chica? ¿Acaso Yūgi le había jugado una broma pesada? ¡¿Cómo su madre había permitido eso?!

 _—¡Espera, Atem, soy yo! ¡Soy yo!_ —ella exclamó moviendo las manos en un inútil intento por tranquilizarlo —. _¡Soy Mana! ¡Mana!_

No esperó y cuando Yūgi abrió la puerta de la habitación preguntando qué sucedía, Yami no tardó en hablar.

—¡Yūgi, ¿qué diablos?! ¡¿Quién es ella?! —cuestionó señalando a la llamada «Mana».

Frotándose un ojo, Yūgi desvió la mirada hacia el lugar al que Yami señalaba, solo para fruncir el entrecejo y hacer una mueca de frustración.

—¿Sigues dormido? ¡Ahí no hay nadie! —Yūgi señaló rodando los ojos y bostezando —. ¿Sabes?, hace tiempo que no tenías pesadillas, pero no reacciones así que puedes matar de un infarto al abuelo.

—¿Qué? —Yami preguntó y volvió a mirar a la chica de cabello castaño.

Ella lo saludó con una mano en alto.

—¡Pero ahí está! —insistió —. ¡Te lo juro, Yūgi, si esto es una broma, me vengaré diciéndole a Téa que-...!

—¡¿Que qué, Yami?! ¡No hay nadie ahí! —Yūgi volvió a decir, pero viendo la seguridad en los ojos de su hermano, no le quedó de otra que acercarse al mismo lugar al que señalaba.

Ignorando las preguntas de Yami sobre qué hacía, Yūgi tomó las sábanas y las tiró sobre Mana.

Por un momento Yami pensó que su hermano se había vuelto loco, y luego notó que el que se estaba volviendo loco era él.

Cada una de las sábanas atravesó el cuerpo de la chica como si ella no estuviera ahí y cayeron amontonadas en el suelo tapando algunas de sus prendas sucias esparcidas por ahí.

Abrió y cerró la boca una y otra vez hasta que solo pudo tragar saliva.

Una vez que Yūgi probó su punto, no volvió a hacer caso a Yami y salió de su habitación avisando que volvería a verlo cuando estuvieran desayunando dentro de un par de horas.

Por unos largos segundos, el silencio reinó en la habitación. Segundos en los cuales Yami se dedicó a observar, con precaución, a la chica que ahora flotaba sobre su cama.

Ella no tenía sombra, notó.

— _Relájate, no te voy a matar o algo así_ —por la sonrisa, supo que bromeaba, pero no por eso se relajó.

—¿Quién eres? —quiso saber una vez pudo emitir palabras coherente.

Ella sonrió.

— _Ya te lo dije, soy Mana._

—Pero yo no soy «Atem» —él contradijo levantándose poco a poco. Le costaría volver a dormir después de todo lo que había sucedido —. Mi nombre es Yami. Yami Mutō.

— _Yo soy Mana_ —ella repitió en el mismo tono pausado que él.

Suspiró.

—Está bien... —alargó las palabras pensando en qué más decir para no sentirse loco —. ¿Mana _qué_? ¿Tienes apellidos?

Se encogió de hombros.

— _No lo sé._

—¿Estás aquí por algún motivo?

Ella rió.

 _—¡Ni idea!_

Notando que no iba a llegar a mucho, Yami decidió ser más directo.

—¿Eres un fantasma? —quiso saber —. ¿Estás muerta? ¿Te arrepientes de algo como para no, ehm..., partir?

Por un segundo y solo por un segundo, algo que no fue seguridad ni diversión se asomó en la expresión de la chica que flotaba. No supo si fue miedo, o desconcierto, aunque también pudo haber sido realización.

Apretó los labios antes de girar sobre su eje dando una sensación de no saber en dónde se encontraba aunque ya había estado ahí unos minutos.

Con una mano en su pecho y la mirada puesta en el suelo otra vez, contestó:

— _No lo sé —_ entonces su expresión se llenó de energía otra vez y voló alrededor de la habitación ignorando abiertamente la mirada de Yami —. _Dime, Atem, ¿qué son todas estas cosas?_

Sus ojos estaban enfocados en los aparatos electrónicos. La radios, los parlantes, la computadora, el televisor. Parecía que en serio no había visto uno antes y lo miraba desde todos los ángulos posibles.

Pero no iba a seguir el juego.

—Ese no es mi nombre, ya te lo dije —suspiró —. En todo caso, ¿quién es? Quizás pueda-...

— _No lo sé_ —lo interrumpió.

Está bien. Estaba tomando todo lo que Yami tenía para no gritar y despertar a media ciudad.

—No sabes. No sabes. No sabes —repitió irritado por la falta de sueño —. ¿Qué sabes, entonces?

Ella lo miró por unos largos segundos antes de flotar hacia su escritorio, en donde descansaba el Rompecabezas del Milenio.

Yami recordó lo que sucedió. ¿Quizás tenía algo que ver? Aunque no pudo analizarlo bien cuando la voz de la chica flotante llenó sus oídos.

— _Sé que mi nombre es Mana y sé que debo estar cerca del dueño de este objeto, quien se llama «Atem»_ —señaló la pirámide dorada —. _Tú lo completaste, así que... Bueno, aparte de eso..._

Frunció los ojos y pareció esforzarse. Luego agitó la cabeza en rendición.

— _Luego estoy tan confundida y desorientada como tú. Quizás incluso más, ya que no recuerdo ni sé otras cosas._

Y con esa última frase dicha, Yami supo que sus días de paz habían terminado.

 **~~**


	3. II

**YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

Yami suspiró cuando bajó las escaleras para poder desayunar. Cambiarse nunca había sido tan cansado, sobretodo porque, aunque Mana tuviera sentido común, no entendía porqué debía esperarlo fuera de la habitación mientras se vestía.

Sus argumentos lo hicieron demorar una cantidad considerable de minutos, los suficientes como para que Yūgi y su abuelo ya estuvieran sentados comiendo cada uno una tostada.

—Has estado muy... Hablador —comentó su hermano mellizo mientras daba un sorbo a su café con leche.

—Sí, bueno..., estuve hablando por teléfono. Ya sabes —excusó evitando su mirada antes de cambiar de tema —. ¿Y mamá?

—Se fue más temprano a trabajar, poco después de que nos despertaras —explicó su abuelo logrando que Yami se sonrojara por la vergüenza —. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Tuve una pesadilla.

—¿En serio? —Yūgi alzó una ceja.

Yami rodó los ojos notando, de soslayo, que Mana daba una mirada a cada rincón sin separarse más de tres metros de él.

—Tú lo dijiste.

Con una risilla, Yūgi asintió.

—Estaba medio dormido —sonrió.

— _Wou, Atem, este chico es idéntico a ti —_ comentó Mana observando a Yūgi.

Yami casi rezó para que su hermano la notara, pero Yūgi terminó solo pidiendo más azúcar.

Suspiró y también preparó su café. A diferencia de Yūgi, a él le gustaba más amargo y puro, una de las muchas pruebas que los diferenciaba más allá de su estatura.

Mana rió y se acercó a Yami otra vez.

— _¿Qué es eso? —_ quiso saber señalando su taza —. _¿Sabe bien?_

Yami la miró por unos segundos antes de encogerse de hombros. Le hubiese respondido que, por su personalidad, la respuesta más probable era un "no", pero se negaba a hablar _solo_ delante de sus familiares.

Sin embargo las preguntas de Mana no se detuvieron ahí.

Una vez salieron de su hogar para dirigirse a la escuela, Mana empezó a bombardear con cada pregunta y comentario que le vinieron a la cabeza y no paró ni siquiera cuando estuvo en medio de sus clases.

« _¿Por qué todos están sentados? ¡Qué aburrido!_

 _«¡¿Qué hay ahí?! ¡Quiero ir!»_

 _«¡Atem, Atem, ¿qué es eso? ¿A qué sabe?!»_

Su paciencia se estaba agotando. Si en algún momento había pensado que lo soportaría, entonces había cometido un error garrafal.

¿Que tenía paciencia? ¡Claro que sí! ¡Pero Mana era como una niña hiperactiva que encima comió diez toneladas de azúcar!

—Ey, ¿estás segura que no puedes irte? —preguntó tratando de no sonar grosero.

No supo si lo logró, pero Mana igual sonrió cuando flotó a su lado con las manos cruzadas tras la espalda.

— _¡Sí! —_ contestó y se alejó un poco. Su energía pronto pareció decaer cuando lo volvió a mirar —. _¿Quieres saber qué pasa si...?_

No le dejó responder, pues antes de que Yami se diera cuenta, Mana ya estaba alejándose cada vez más y más hasta que desapareció.

Fue algo repentino y extraño. Su cuerpo no se volvió translúcido ni nada por el estilo, solo desapareció como si nunca antes hubiese estado ahí.

Y antes de que pudiera siquiera fruncir el entrecejo, su voz lo sobresaltó.

— _¿Te preocupé? —_ ella preguntó.

Yami volteó a todos lados, pero aparte de algunos alumnos de otros años, no había nadie en el patio que conociera, mucho menos alguien que resaltaba tanto.

— _Estoy aquí._

No estaba lejos. Eso lo podía saber, pero el término «aquí» era tan relativo y extenso que no pudo averiguarlo en un primer momento.

Pero entonces ella volvió a aparecer.

—¿De dónde-...?

— _El Rompecabezas —_ contestó señalándolo —. _No importa qué tanto me aleje, siempre vuelvo al interior de ese objeto. No me gusta. Es frío y... Solitario, ¿sabes?_

No respondió. Estaba sorprendido y confundido.

 _Entonces sí tiene algo que ver,_ pensó tomando la pirámide dorada entre sus manos. Sin embargo no podía hallar alguna relación lógica en su cerebro.

Ni siquiera podía hallar una explicación normal.

—¡Oh, aquí estás! —entonces una voz lo sacó de su meditación.

A unos cuantos metros, saliendo del edificio principal, una chica de corto cabello castaño y de figura delgada y alta, se acercaba presurosa.

Detrás de ella venía su hermano y ambos se detuvieron a su lado.

—Vinimos a comer contigo —ella anunció —. ¿No, Yūgi?

El nombrado asintió un par de veces antes de mirar a su hermano.

—Téa nos trajo algo de comer a los dos —anunció.

Yami agradeció con una sonrisa, pero se removió incómodo en su asiento, y quizás su expresión se transformó en una extraña mueca cuando oyó a Mana reír.

— _Eh... Qué dulce tu novia —_ mencionó flotando a su alrededor.

—No lo es —él contestó casi por reflejo.

A menudo le decían eso tanto a él como a Téa y, aunque a ninguno le molestaba en particular, sí que era incómodo después de todo lo que sucedió.

—¿Qué "no lo es"? —Téa frunció el entrecejo. Entre sus dedos estaban los palillos para comer mientras sacaba otra caja de almuerzo de su mochila.

Él negó.

—No, nada.

Los siguientes minutos, Yami tuvo que ignorar las insistentes preguntas de Mana acerca del sabor de la comida.

—Está delicioso, Téa —dijo Yūgi tomando un sorbo del té caliente.

La chica sonrió y volvió a mirar a Yami esperando a que dijera algo similar.

—Sí, lo está —él concordó.

Escuchó una risilla.

— _Así que no es tu novia, porque a tu hermano le gusta —_ Mana razonó, de alguna manera —. _Un triángulo amoroso, huh... ¡Qué interesante!_

—¡Que no es así! ¡Silencio, por favor! —otra vez reaccionó de forma inmediata, con más fuerza y más dureza.

Mana cerró los labios y perdió la sonrisa pícara, seguramente sorprendida.

Algunos otros alumnos detuvieron sus pasos al oírlo, mientras que Téa y Yūgi detuvieron su conversación para mirarlo.

—¿Yami? ¿Estás bien? —su compañera de clases le preguntó preocupada.

Dándose cuenta de lo ocurrido, pronto sintió que todo el mundo lo estaba mirando con curiosidad.

Miró hacia cualquier punto y al mismo tiempo hacia ninguno sólo para evitar confrontaciones directas.

—Yo-...

¿Y ahora qué podía decir?

Su cerebro intentaba maquinar cualquier tipo de respuesta lógica, pero nada le venía. La vergüenza lo superaba más de lo que podía admitir en momentos como ese.

—Le duele la cabeza desde la mañana —lo interrumpió Yūgi de pronto llamando la atención de Téa y la suya. Con una sonrisa que parecía ser de mofa, continuó: —. No durmió bien, tuvo pesadillas, así que es normal.

Si bien no había sido la mejor idea, bastó para que Téa pareciera aliviada.

Yami, por su parte, no perdió la pena ni cuando Téa le dio un par golpecitos en el hombro para reconfortarlo.

—Oh —dijo ella sonriendo —, parecías algo molesto desde temprano, debí suponerlo. Si quieres puedo pedirle un par de pastillas a la enfermera.

Y antes de que pudiera responder, Yūgi asintió por él.

—Sí, hazlo, por favor.

Con un asentimiento, Téa indicó que la esperaran ahí y salió corriendo con dirección a la oficina de la enfermería mientras guardaba las cajas de almuerzo en su bolso.

Yami suspiró intentando calmarse.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Yūgi mirándolo.

Decidió hacerse el desentendido.

—¿Entonces... Qué?

—¿Me vas a decir qué te sucede? —Yūgi alzó una ceja con una sonrisa de lado mientras lo empujaba con un hombro amistosamente —. Sé que no tienes dolor de cabeza, pero puedo decir con total seguridad que algo te sucede. Sobretodo porque has estado hablando solo desde esta madrugada.

Una vez más sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban por la vergüenza. Volvió a pensar en decir que estaba hablando por teléfono, pero era obvio que no le creería.

 _¿Debería...?,_ dudó por muchos segundos hasta que Mana intervino ubicándose a un lado de su campo de visión.

 _—Deberías decirle —_ sugirió con una sonrisa tranquilizante —. _Por más que no te crea, los hermanos siempre se apoyan entre sí. Eso es algo de lo que estoy segura._

¿Y cómo sabía ella eso?

Yami olvidó preguntarlo cuando, después de una exhalación, se puso a relatar todo lo sucedido desde la noche anterior.

Vio cómo la expresión de Yūgi iba cambiando de serena a incrédula y luego a curiosa sin ningún problema. Aunque siempre teniendo ese toque desconcertado que cualquiera tendría ante una historia como tal.

—Entonces, básicamente me estás diciendo que desde que completaste el Rompecabezas del Milenio anoche, un espíritu te está siguiendo a todas partes —concluyó Yūgi con una ceja en alto. Parecía razonar más consigo mismo que con Yami.

Yami movió la cabeza de un lado al otro escuchando a Mana quejarse.

—No, Mana no sabe si es un espíritu —explicó.

—¿"Mana"?

—Su nombre —aclaró Yami con un asentimiento —. Aparte de eso y que no debe alejarse del Rompecabezas, es todo lo que recuerda. O eso dice.

—Huh... —Yūgi se llevó un dedo a la barbilla que daba la sensación de que lo estaba analizando.

Quién sabe, quizás solo fingía que lo hacía. Yami se sentía mal consigo mismo, después de todo, Yūgi era su hermano mellizo, pero nunca lograba comprenderlo del todo bien.

—Olvídalo —dijo pasados varios segundos de silencio.

Se levantó dispuesto a irse, pero Yūgi lo detuvo levantándose también.

—No, no. Es solo que es un poco difícil de asimilar —Yūgi tomó aire y luego lo expulsó —. Sé que algo te sucede Yami, y aunque no pueda creerlo, también sé que no estás mintiendo.

—¿Eh?

Yami lo miró y Yūgi le sonrió.

—Somos mellizos, después de todo. Trata de confiar un poco más en mí.

A su lado, Mana sonrió emitiendo un « _te lo dije_ », pero él se sintió muy culpable al respecto. Era una vergüenza de hermano y que Téa apareciera en ese momento con las pastillas únicamente mirándolo a él mientras se acercaba, solo se lo recordó.

Entonces sonó la campana.

—Pero hablaremos de eso en casa, ¿sí? Quiero prestar atención a las clases —bromeó Yūgi.

Mana resopló.

— _¿Qué hay de bueno con las clases? ¡Son aburridas! ¡Quiero jugar a algo, Atem!_

Negó en silencio sabiendo que tendría que escuchar a Mana quejarse durante el resto del día hasta llegar a casa.

Dejó que Yūgi se le adelantara con Téa y exhaló cansado.

Yami solo tenía que concentrarse en no estallar en el medio de todos otra vez.

Ese fue, sin duda, un día muy largo de clases. El primero de muchos.


	4. III

**YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

Cuando Yami menos se dio cuenta, la primavera llegó y, con ello, pronto llegarían los exámenes finales así como algún que otro festival tanto en la escuela como en la ciudad.

Durante esas semanas se dio cuenta de dos cosas: la primera, Mana decía menos de lo que sabía —lo supo cuando, al estar aburrida mientras él trataba de resolver un ejercicio de matemáticas, terminó ayudándolo a hacerlo exitosamente —y la segunda, no parecía que estuviera pensando en irse pronto.

Sorprendentemente, Yami se encontró a sí mismo pensando en que no le desagradaba la idea, siempre y cuando a Mana no le dieran ataques de curiosidad insatisfactoria.

Pero con esa realización, se dio cuenta de otra cosa: ella no parecía del todo sincera. Obviamente, una chica como ella no podía ser feliz en el estado en el que estaba.

 _¿Y cómo estarlo?,_ se preguntó Yami tamborileando con el lápiz sobre su carpeta de la escuela. Mana no podía ir a donde quería, tampoco tocar lo que quería, ni descubrir lo que quería descubrir. No, ni siquiera sabía a dónde quería ir o con quién quería hablar.

Sin embargo igual no buscaba una forma de resolver el misterio que la rodeaba ni pedía ayuda. Ciertamente, si Yami no la hubiese encontrado una noche meditando mientras miraba al cielo con preocupación, ni siquiera lo hubiese pensado.

Realmente. Mana no decía nada.

—Señor Mutō, ¿puede decir al resto de la clase la respuesta a la pregunta número diez?

De pronto, el profesor de literatura —¿o era historia? —lo sacó de sus pensamientos con una pregunta a la que no había prestado atención.

Yami parpadeó un par de veces bajo la mirada interrogante del profesor canoso y arrugado.

—Uhm... —reaccionando lo menos notoriamente posible, buscó la pregunta entre las muchas palabras que mostraba la página de su libro.

—¿Señor Mutō? —insistió.

Yami asintió, aunque igual se quedó en silencio. Literatura, o historia, o lo que sea que fuera, no era lo suyo.

Pero...

— _«_ _El arte es plagio o revolución.» dicho por Paul Gauguin —_ pero al parecer sí era algo de Mana.

Aunque algo dubitativo, Yami terminó diciendo lo mismo que ella siendo, para su alivio, la respuesta correcta.

Ysmi suspiró mientras relajaba su espalda en el respaldar del asiento y sin discreción se mantuvo observando a Mana. Como con el ejercicio de matemáticas, o los aparatos electrónicos, parecía que debía haber alguna especie de detonante para desembocar alguno de sus recuerdos, sin embargo o ella no lo había notado, o no quería mencionarlo.

Más tarde, cuando la hora del receso llegó, Yami tomó uno de sus libros y la hamburguesa que su abuelo le había preparado para comer y estudiar un poco en solitario.

El salón de clases se había quedado vacío, pues la mayoría de alumnos decidieron ir a comprar sus almuerzos.

Cuando abrió su libro, grande fue su susto al momento en el que Mana inclinó su cabeza sobre el mismo.

— _Ey, Atem, ¿por que no vas a buscar a Yūgi o a Téa? ¿No te aburres de estudiar?_

Tomó aire para no perder la paciencia y asintió.

—Claro que me aburre —dijo cambiando de posición a una en la que pudiera ver claramente el pasillo por si acaso alguien entraba —, pero no me queda de otra. Como viste, no soy muy bueno con humanidades.

Mana solo sonrió e inclinó la cabeza.

— _¿Entonces no te puedo ayudar? Sería más fácil si te dijera las respuestas, ¿o no?_

 _—_ Eso sería trampa. Además, ¿cómo es que sabes de literatura y artistas? —cuestionó antes de que se le olvidara.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se sentó —o fingió hacerlo —en el escritorio a su lado.

— _Es una de las primeras cosas que nos enseñan —_ frunció los ojos y quitó su sonrisa _._

Él alzó una ceja notando que ella también se había dado cuenta de sus palabras.

—¿En dónde? ¿En dónde te lo enseñaron, Mana? —presionó, por si de algo servía, pero ella terminó llevándose una mano a la frente y suspirando.

 _—N-No, no lo sé —_ contestó confundida —. _Frases, historia... Solo sé que ya sé algo de eso..._ —lo miró otra vez —. _¿Crees que esté recordando?_

Se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Pero sería algo bueno, ¿no? Sabrías lo que te sucedió y _qué_ eres realmente.

Mana desvió la mirada y tardó unos segundos en abrir los labios para responder, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo cuando unos compañeros de clases de Yami volvieron a ingresar al salón llamando la atención del chico.

* * *

Por primera vez en todo lo que llevaban juntos, Mana se había quedado sin palabras para decir, o sin acciones que ejecutar.

 _Ahora sí podrían decir que soy un fantasm_ a, pensó. _Aunque_ , miró sus manos que, si bien no eran translúcidas, igual no se sentían reales, no eran cálidas y no podía tocar nada, _¿quién dice que no lo soy?_

Por el momento no había hallado nada relacionado a ella y no es que no hubiese buscado, como estaba segura que _Atem_ creía, es que tampoco podía hacer mucho estando atada a la sombra del chico de cabello tricolor.

Habían muchas cosas que no entendía y que no conocía, pero una vez que lo analizaba bien, o alguien le daba alguna pista, se encontraba a sí misma sabiendo lo que debería saber.

Era extraño.

Por ejemplo, la primera vez que _Atem_ le enseñó a utilizar el televisor, se dio con la sorpresa de que recordaba cómo y para qué funcionaba, pero no tenía memorias de ella misma utilizando el objeto.

Estaba confundida. Confundida y perdida. Perdida y asustada.

Sí, eso era lo sentía, miedo. Miedo de averiguar qué le sucedía. Miedo a que realmente estuviera muerta, porque, de ser así, ¿cómo podría seguir disfrutando de las cosas terrenales?

—Hey, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó _Atem_ una vez estuvieron frente a su hogar mientras Yūgi abría la puerta.

Pero al mismo tiempo sentía curiosidad. Curiosidad por saber qué pensaría Yūgi, si un día conversaran cara a cara, o Téa, si se enterara que ha estado conviviendo con el chico que le gusta desde el invierno.

Asintió.

— _Sí._

No pareció convencido, su ceja en alto se lo dijo, pero no insistió más antes de entrar con Yūgi pisándole los talones.

Sabía que en cualquier momento tendría que decidir algo, aunque no estaba segura el qué, estaba preparada. Tendría que estarlo.

* * *

Yami exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones cuando tomó asiento sobre el sofá de la sala. Le había comentado a Yūgi todo lo que había descubierto en esos últimos días con Mana y sin bien todavía no encontraban una explicación para lo del Rompecabezas, ambos concodaron en que lo primero era lo primero: debían descubrir _qué_ , o _quién_ era Mana.

—¿Entonces no estás atada a ningún deber en especial? —preguntó Yūgi en voz alta.

Su hermano había tomado la costumbre de hablarle directamente, pues dijo que sería raro estar utilizando a Yami como teléfono todo el tiempo

Mana negó.

—Dice que no —contestó Yami.

—Ya veo —Yūgi frunció el entrecejo y tachó algo en un papel que había sacado de su mochila justo antes de observar algo en un libro abierto al lado.

Tanto Yami como Mana lo miraron curiosos por saber qué tenía ahí.

—Es un libro de ocultismo —explicó consciente de los ojos en él, aunque sin volver a mirarlos —. Hay un chico en mi clase que le gustan estas cosas y le pregunté si podía quedármelo por hoy. Quizá podamos descartar a Mana de algunas de estas opciones.

 _—¿Y no sería más rápido traer a ese chico aquí?_ —quiso saber Mana —. _Es decir, si le gustan estas cosas, seguramente le creería a Atem._

Yami tuvo que repetir todo lo que Mana dijo para que su hermano respondiera.

Yūgi negó.

—Pensé lo mismo, pero dijo que tendría que ser otro día, que hoy debe ir al hospital, o algo así.

Mana parpadeó un par de veces con el entrecejo fruncido antes de volver hacia Yūgi y observar de cerca el libro.

—Huh... ¿Y qué más dice? —preguntó Yami mientras Mana flotaba alrededor de Yūgi.

—Dice que si miras a un fantasma a los ojos, este puede poseerte.

Rápidamente, Yami negó y descartó la idea. Sus ojos se habían encontrado muchas veces con los de Mana y, aparte de pensar que tenía un lindo color de iris, no había sentido nada más.

—Lo último serían los fenómenos _poltergeist —_ dijo Yūgi un poco, quizás, emocionado.

— _¿Fenómenos poltergeist? —_ repitió Mana mirando a Yami.

—En pocas palabras, es lo que mayormente se refiere a los hechos ocurridos inexplicablemente —explicó de la manera más fácil que se le ocurrió —. Por ejemplo, romper cosas, olores extraños, sonidos sin procedencia. Ya sabes, lo que los fantasmas harían.

— _Eh..._

Pareciendo de pronto decidida, Mana voló hacia un adorno cercano en el que depositó su atención por un momento antes de estirar su brazo hacia él.

—¡Espera! —Yami no tuvo tiempo de intervenir cuando el brazo de Mana atravesó el jarrón favorito de su abuelo.

No sucedió nada y Yūgi pronto preguntó por la acción de Yami.

Una vez que el hermano mellizo más alto concluyó los eventos recién realizados, una expresión intranquila se formó en el rostro de Yūgi.

—Bueno, por lo menos no eres un fantasma, o un demonio —comentó obviamente hacia Mana —, pero si no lo eres, entonces realmente no sé cómo ayudarte. Bueno, en este libro no dice cómo, al menos.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio hasta que el abuelo Solomon volvió de a donde sea que hubiese ido con un par de bolsas de comida rápida en las manos.

Una vez la mesa puesta y los tres sentados alrededor, ya que su madre todavía no volvía, con Mana flotando a la espalda de Yami, su abuelo de pronto pareció recordar algo cuando saltó un poco sobre su silla.

—¡Oh, se me olvidó decirte! —exclamó mirando a Yūgi, por lo que la noticia era para él —. Mi amigo, el profesor Hawkins, va a venir desde Estados Unidos con Rebecca.

Yami tuvo que apretar los labios para no escupir su comida con la carcajada que amenazaba con salir.

—¡A-Abuelo!

Yūgi se encogió en su asiento con las mejillas encendidas por el bochorno y la vergüenza, pues no era un tema que le gustara tratar.

Rebecca era la nieta del profesor Hawkins, una chica unos años menor que ellos que había estado enamorada de Yūgi —por no decir obsesionada —desde que se conocieron al ir de visita una vez hacía años.

Él, por supuesto, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad por más que Mana lo mirara con reproche.

—Vamos, Yūgi, ¡deberías invitarla a salir! —sugirió.

Los ojos de su hermano no pudieron abrirse más mientras que a los de su abuelo le aparecieron brillos de la emoción.

—¡Cierto! ¡Deberías intentarlo, hijo, para que se conozcan mejor! —apoyó Solomon.

Definitivamente sería un sueño para el viejo hombre que su familia y la de su mejor amigo se unieran de esa manera.

Yūgi estuvo a punto de quejarse cuando, de pronto, una idea pareció llegar a su mente. De repente cualquier rastro de vergüenza desapareció y, en cambio, volvió la mirada a Yami.

—¡Eso es! —exclamó de la misma forma que Solomon —. ¡Deberías salir con Mana!

Casi, casi _no_ escupe su bebida.

Su abuelo levantó su plato justo a tiempo antes de que quedara arruinado por el jugo de naranja.

—¿Mana? —preguntó limpiando con una servilleta —. ¿Quién es?

Los ojos de Yūgi brillaron en venganza y aprovechó que Yami estaba tosiendo para contestar.

—Alguien que no ha dejado la cabeza de mi hermano últimamente.

Las comisuras de los labios de Solomon se elevaron al mismo tiempo que sus cejas, interesado en lo recién revelado.

—Oh... Así que alguien se ha enamorado y no me han dicho nada.

Yami se apresuró en recuperarse para poder contestar.

—¡No, no! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ni siquiera la conozco bien! —negó con fuerza pasando por alto la expresión abatida de Mana —. Además, sería extraño...

Está vez evitó mirarla a propósito, pues ambos sabían que no era una mentira. En una situación normal, si Mana fuera de carne y hueso, o si simplemente alguien más pudiera verla a parte de él, quizás, sólo _quizás,_ la hubiese invitado a salir en otro momento.

Pero la situación no era esa.

—Sólo piénsalo, Yami —continuó Yūgi —, dijiste que necesitaba detonantes, ¿no? Quizá esto sea mejor que ir y venir únicamente de la escuela a la casa y viceversa —ninguno se molestó en explicarle a su abuelo —. Vean distintos lugares, quizás una película, o música. ¡Ya sabes! Solo haz lo que usualmente harías en una cita para ver si le viene algo.

Mana rió un poco.

— _Eh... Así que alguien es un Don Juan._

¿Siquiera sabía lo que significaba? Yami se obligó a sí mismo a ignorar el comentario. Por supuesto que no era un Don Juan.

Y aunque sabía que Yūgi tenía un muy buen punto ahí, no quería ir por la calle conversando con alguien que nadie más veía.

Por supuesto, Mana no era el problema, al menos, ni su personalidad ni su apariencia lo eran —en su mayoría —, simplemente el estado en el que estaban no era uno que pudiera disfrutar plenamente.

Suspiró. No quería tener que decirlo, pero...

—Iré solo si le dices a Téa que vaya. Ya sabes, una "salida grupal" sería más cómodo.

Yūgi se quedó callado. Había sido un golpe bajo, lo sabía, tampoco era su primera opción para desanimarlo, pero era la más efectiva si no quería-...

—De acuerdo, se lo diré mañana.

Una vez más Yami se atragantó, pero esta vez por respirar y tragar saliva al mismo tiempo.

Mientras tanto, Mana solo pudo reír al respecto.

Realmente, a veces Yūgi le resultaba incomprensible.

* * *

 _ **¿Entonces? ¿Qué piensan? Realmente me gustaría saberlo en las reviews, no sé cohiban. Cualquier crítica, opinión o halago es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Bien, quería avisar que este fic será actualizado cada dos días, más o menos, lo que da más de un capítulo por semana, pero no habrá una hora en específico.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, bye-bye.**_

 _ **:)**_


	5. IV

**YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

Con el sol dejando el cielo e iluminando la habitación con colores cálidos, Yami entró a su dormitorio siendo seguido por Mana, ella no perdía la sonrisa brillante del rostro y no parecía que fuera a hacerlo pronto.

— _Ese chico Yūgi tiene más agallas de las que pensé, huh... —_ comentó dando media vuelta y juntando las manos tras de sí.

Él suspiró sin responder realmente justo antes de tomar asiento frente a su escritorio. Que Yūgi le hubiese respondido de esa manera, tan decidido y determinado, había logrado sacarlo de la estabilidad mental que le quedaba.

Ahora no sólo tenía que preocuparse por el asunto con Mana, sino también por la incómoda oportunidad que él mismo había creado.

Escuchó a Mana reír en voz baja antes de acercarse a su lado y apoyarse sobre el escritorio. Él le devolvió la mirada con una ceja en alto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó al verla sonreír de lado.

— _Algo te molesta, ¿no es así? —_ le dijo —. _No tenemos que estar conectados de una forma especial como para saberlo._

—... ¿Qué? —repitió y Mana volvió a reír.

— _Has estado callado y con las cejas arrugadas desde que Yūgi aceptó invitar a Téa a esta "salida grupal", ¿por qué? —_ ella preguntó convencida de que sus pruebas eran concretas —. _¿Entonces eres ese tipo de persona? ¿De los que contienen sus propios sentimientos por el bien de otros?_

La miró en silencio por unos instantes. Directamente a los ojos a pesar de que ella parecía atravesarlo con la mirada.

* * *

Mana podía decir, por el tiempo que había pasado con _Atem_ , que él no era del tipo que expresaba sus opiniones a menos que de verdad lo quisiera o fuera completamente necesario.

Podía decir, incluso, que ahora se estaba debatiendo internamente sobre si hablar con ella estaba bien, o si sería un error.

Claro, era normal que dudara desde que solo se conocían desde mediados de invierno, pero, _sinceramente, ¿a quién podría decirle?,_ se cuestionó Mana obligándose a no rodar los ojos mientras demostraba su convicción.

No era una chica de mucha paciencia, pero podía soportarlo siempre y cuando se tratara de cercanos a ella.

Sobretodo si era acerca de la única persona con la que podía hablar por el momento.

Entonces él desvió primero la mirada.

—No es eso —contestó _Atem_ a su pregunta anterior —. Aunque fuera por Yūgi, si Téa me gustara de esa forma, no me contendría.

Alzó una ceja.

— _¿Entonces? ¿Cómo sabes que la razón por la que estás incómodo no es porque te gusta esa chica?_

Él se inclinó un poco y apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa del escritorio al mismo tiempo que apoyaba su mentón sobre sus manos, dejando su mirada lejos de ella.

—Solo lo sé —dijo, aunque la respuesta fue demasiado floja.

— _¿Sólo "lo sabes"? —_ repitió Mana cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho —. _No esperas a que me quede satisfecha con eso, ¿o sí?_

 _Atem_ no dijo nada, así que Mana tuvo que pensar en otra cosa. Quería que confiara más en ella. Que pudiera abrirle su corazón, o lo que sea que eso significase, siempre y cuando pudiera dejar de hacer aquella extraña expresión confusa.

¿Pero cómo podía hacerlo? Ni siquiera podía-...

Apretó los labios. Una idea se le atravesó tan rápido como parpadeó.

— _Atem, ¿puedo tocarte? —_ preguntó de pronto, sorprendiéndolo tanto a él como a sí misma. Las palabras salieron de sus labios incluso antes de que las analizara bien.

—¿Eh?

* * *

Yami no pudo responder claramente, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, Mana ya había estirado un brazo hacia él y colocado su palma sobre su mejilla izquierda.

Tragó saliva. No fue para nada lo que esperó.

¿Pero qué esperaba realmente? ¿Que lo atravesara? ¿Que fuera cálida, o quizás fría?

Sea lo que sea que estuviera esperando, sin duda no fue nada como eso. Su mano estaba ahí, pero al mismo tiempo no lo estaba. No había calidez, no había ninguna clase de contacto real entre ellos.

Como tocar algo y a la vez nada. _Como si ella..._

— _¿Como si no existiera, verdad? —_ Mana interrumpió sus pensamientos con una frase demasiado dura, pero también acertada.

Él la miró y aunque tuviera una sonrisa, no era una de las sonrisas agraciadas con las que ya se había acostumbrado a verla.

— _Puedo tocarte, pero no es para nada lo que uno espera, ¿no? —_ ella alejó su mano y la observó como si pudiera encontrar las respuestas a sus preguntas —. _Lo he estado pensando y, aún si yo no existo, igual puedo escucharte, ¿sabes? Puedo hablar contigo y puedo intentar ayudarte. Aún si yo no existo para otros, lo hago para ti. Puedes apoyarte en mí un poco más. No tienes que guardarte las cosas, Atem. Ya sean malas, o buenas, mientras sean la verdad. Yo puedo escucharte y creerte._

Era, no podía negarlo, duro oírla hablar de ese modo. Era incluso muy probable que Mana no haya querido hacerlo, o decir lo que pensaba, pero estaba buscando la forma de llegar a él aun cuando no era algo tan importante como aparentaba.

Entonces, por alguna razón, sintió que sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba ligeramente conmovido por los intentos de Mana para ayudarlo.

Pero tan rápido como la pequeña curva apareció, se fue con solo un largo suspiro. Sería la primera vez que hablaba de eso con alguien.

—Sólo... No se lo digas a nadie, sobretodo a Yūgi.

Mana alzó ambas cejas. Sabía que lo que había dicho sonaba ridículo desde que él era el único que podía hablar con ella, pero igual tenía que recalcarlo.

Al final, bajo su mirada, Mana asintió y sonrió.

— _¡Lo prometo!_

Yami sonrió ligeramente otra vez antes de exhalar e inclinar su cuerpo un poco hacia adelante, buscando la mejor manera de comenzar.

—Durante las vacaciones del año pasado, Téa y yo estuvimos juntos. Juntos en, bueno..., de la forma en la que imaginas.

Quedándose unos segundos en silencio para ver su reacción, Yami pudo apreciar el cambio en la expresión de Mana, yendo de serena y expectante a sorprendida y confundida, mas no mencionó nada al respecto y sólo esperó a que él continuase.

Así que lo hizo.

—No duró mucho, quizá hasta que comenzaron las clases de segundo año, pero igual lo mantuvimos en secreto de Yūgi... Supongo que, inconscientemente, sabía lo que él sentiría —suspiró —. De un momento a otro solo se volvió extenuante. Tener que ocultarlo, tener que estar con ella... Como si fuera dos personas al mismo tiempo cuando solo tenía que ser una.

— _Y escogiste ser un «hermano» en lugar de un «novio»._

Movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, Mana solo esperó su respuesta.

—Para ser sincero, Téa nunca me gustó de una manera especial. Es una buena amiga y compañera, pero no puedo verla como algo más. Estaba cansado, y una cosa llevó a la otra y terminé diciéndolo en voz alta.

— _Uh... Supongo que no le gustó._

Yami rió.

—No supones mal —asintió —. Me gritó mucho una noche, pero al siguiente día nos volvimos a encontrar y me dijo que lo entendía, que quería que fuéramos «los tres» otra vez. Yūgi sabía que algo había pasado entre nosotros y estaba preocupado, así que terminé aceptando de nuevo su oferta de amistad, pero... No lo sé...

Hubo silencio y, antes de que lo supiera, Mana lo estaba tomando de la mano.

Ella miraba con el entrecejo fruncido su acción.

— _Hum... No es del todo reconfortante, ¿no? —_ comentó con un mohín antes de elevar la mirada hacia él —. _¿Crees que le sigues gustando a Téa?_

 _—_ No conozco sus sentimientos —ante su rápida negativa, Mana rió.

— _Mentiroso —_ dijo con una cálida sonrisa —. _Conoces sus sentimientos y conoces los de Yūgi. Tienes miedo de que salga lastimado, ¿no es así? Aunque sepas que Téa no es ese tipo de chica, igual no sabes lo que puede suceder._

Yami estaba sorprendido antes la acertividad de sus palabras, pero más anonadado estaba al notar cuánto Mana podía leerlo.

Ella soltó su mano y, aunque no hubo sensación en sí, el simple hecho de verla hacerlo lo dejó medianamente vacío.

— _Está bien que no quieras decirle nada, pero Yūgi mismo lo dijo, ¿o no? Trata de confiar un poco más en él, Atem. Si no dices las cosas claras, él no te va a entender ni porque sean hermanos —_ ambos se quedaron en silencio en el medio de la tarde, cada uno analizando las palabras recién dichas.

Una vez más, Yami sentía que Mana decía menos de lo que podía decir.

—Mana, tú-...

Sin embargo ella no lo dejó terminar cuando de pronto se alejó y colocó sus manos en las caderas a modo de jarra y con la barbilla hacia arriba.

— _¡Además, no subestimes los sentimientos de una chica! ¡Apuesto a que Téa podrá seguir avanzando sin la necesidad de buscar un reemplazo, señor Arrogante!_

El repentino cambio de tópico lo desconcertó por varios segundos en los que Mana solo pudo volver a reír.

Él también lo hizo, de alguna forma, sintiendo un peso menos sobre sus hombros. Era extraño que hablar con esta chica, invisible para otros, fuera tan fácil para él. Tan relajante y libre.

Una vez que ambos se detuvieron, con ella limpiándose una lágrima invisible, el silencio que los rodeó fue más agradable de lo que pensó.

— _Pero, Atem, está bien que quieras proteger a Yūgi —_ ella continuó de repente —. _Si no quieres ir, no tienes que hacerlo. No te fuerces a ir-..._

 _—_ Eres muy elocuente —él la interrumpió cruzando los brazos frente a sí y evitó mirarla de frente.

Esta vez no pareció estar hablando de Yūgi.

—No quiero ir, pero es una oportunidad para saber _qué,_ o _quién_ eres. Odiaré el extraño ambiente que seguro se formará, pero podré soportarlo.

Una sonrisa se escapó en la expresión sorprendida de Mana antes de que ella flotara a su lado buscando su línea de visión.

— _Te contradices a ti mismo._

 _—_ Silencio.

Después de todo, él no haría algo que no quisiera.

Ella rió cuando él dio media vuelta en busca de sus libros para estudiar algo —y para tener una excusa y ocultar sus mejillas acaloradas de vergüenza —, pero cuando volvió hacia el mismo sitio, en donde Mana estaba hacía unos segundos, ella ya se había movido.

Se había desplazado con un extraño sigilo hacia la ventana de la habitación para observar a través de ella. Su mirada no volvió hacia él en ningún momento después.

Yami no supo porqué, pero le dio la sensación de que ella era la que se estaba forzando a algo.

* * *

 ** _Para responder a Guest (la próxima vez deja un nombre para que sea más directo): No he visto Just like Heaven —por lo menos no completa —, así que desde ahora me disculpo si el fic no llega a tus expectativas con respecto a la película y aunque sí se parece en algunos puntos de lo que dijiste, hay otros más en los que difiere. ¡Gracias por la review!_**

 ** _Bye-bye._**

 ** _:)_**


	6. V

**YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

Con unos pantalones cortos de color rosa y un top amarillo, Téa apareció frente a la tienda de juegos de la familia Mutō. Su cuello era adornado por una gargantilla rosa y sus muñecas llevaban unas cuantas pulseras junto un pequeño reloj, al cual observó para saber la hora.

No habían especificado nada, pero el pensamiento de estar demasiado temprano la estuvo carcomiendo incluso desde que salió de su hogar. No quería parecer desesperada ni mucho menos, se veían seguido en la escuela e incluso conversaban cada vez que se veían.

 _Conversaciones cortas y de un solo sentido,_ suspiró, _pero conversaciones al fin al cabo._

Se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta de madera, pues sabía que la campanilla anunciaría su llegada ni bien pusiera un pie dentro, y todavía no estaba preparada.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba nerviosa en primer lugar. Era una salida grupal, y el mismo Yūgi la había invitado —lo cual fue muy sorprendente —, pero el simple hecho de pasar una tarde con Yami —más Yūgi —la emocionaba tanto hasta el punto de tener que respirar hondo para calmar su corazón.

Estaba mal. Lo sabía. Habían terminado en un punto medio sin retorno, su amistad no era la misma por más que ella intentara lo posible por recuperarla, mas parecía no ser el caso.

 _Pero,_ se dijo con una sonrisa. Si Yami había accedido a que ella fuera, entonces había una posibilidad, ¿no?

Una posibilidad para muchas cosas.

La campanilla de pronto sonó, sorprendiéndola y haciendo que retrocediera un par de pasos, mas no fue ella quien la activó.

En su lugar y con una ceja en alto, estaba Yami observándola curioso.

Sintió sus mejillas calentarse.

—¿Qué haces ahí parada desde hace rato? —cuestionó.

No había burla ni curiosidad en su pregunta, pero bastó para que Téa tartamudeara de vergüenza al responder.

—B-Bueno, yo... Ya sabes... Estaba pensando en si ya estaban listos —contestó sonriendo.

Yami suspiró.

—Yo sí, pero Yūgi se está vistiendo —se hizo a un lado y se quedó en silencio. Téa lo miró con curiosidad y él hizo un gesto con la cabeza —. Uhm... ¿Adelante?

Abrió muchos los ojos, reaccionando tardíamente.

—¡Oh, sí, claro!

 _¡_ _¿Qué me sucede?!_

Una vez estuvo dentro, Yami cerró la puerta tras de sí y la guió hacia adentro por más que ya supiera el camino. El señor Solomon la saludó con su animosa personalidad de siempre y pronto ambos estuvieron en la sala de estar.

El silencio era demasiado mortal e incómodo, pero lo aprovechó para observar un poco a Yami.

Si bien estaba con ella, era bastante obvio que su mente estaba en otro lado. Sus ojos no la miraban, pero no parecía ser a propósito. En cambio, parecía que estaba siguiendo algún punto que, aunque se esforzara, ella no podía localizar.

Por un momento pareció que iba a decir algo, pero luego se detuvo.

 _¿Estará tratando de iniciar una conversación?_

No podía asegurarlo.

Así que ella lo hizo.

—Uhm... ¿Has estado estudiando para los exámenes? —quiso saber.

Él asintió.

—Sí —dijo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que había sido muy cortante y agregó: —. Sobretodo literatura e historia. No soy muy bueno con tanta información.

Téa sonrió.

—¡Oh, a mi no se me complican esos cursos! Si quieres puedo venir y ayudarlos a ti y a Yūgi —ofreció dando un par de pasos hacia el hermano mayor de los Mutō.

Yami le devolvió el gesto con una ligera curva en los labios, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, ya tengo a alguien —denegó su oferta.

—¿Quién? —ella preguntó con un poco de brusquedad. Fue sin querer. Se aclaró la garganta y agitó la cabeza —. Quiero decir, quizá podamos invitar a esa persona y mientras más, mejor, ¿o no?

Yami rodó los ojos. ¿Había razón para hacerlo? ¿Estaba siendo demasiado insistente? ¿Lo estaba molestando? Porque, de hecho, parecía algo fastidiado. ¿Era por ella? ¿Se había equivocado?

Sin embargo, tan rápido como todas esas preguntas aparecieron en su mente, se esfumaron al ver a Yami reír. Reír de pronto. Como si ella hubiese dicho una broma aunque no fuera así.

Con una sonrisa que intentó disimular, él continuó:

—Lo siento —se disculpó sin razón aparente antes de asentir un par de veces —. Sí, se lo diré, aunque no creo que quiera unirse. Es un poco tímida.

 _¿Tímida?,_ aunque Téa se había dejado contagiar por la sonrisa, ya no estaba feliz. Apretó los puños con disimulo.

Una vez más, él pareció reírse en silencio de algo. Lo supo por la mirada en sus ojos, aunque también supo que no estaba dirigido hacia ella, o con ella. Un «algo» y un «alguien» que ella desconocía.

—¿Sabes?, Yūgi se está tardando, iré a buscarlo —mencionó Yami pasando cerca de ella con dirección a las escaleras.

Ella se quedó ahí.

* * *

Yami tuvo que respirar hondo un par de veces una vez llegó al segundo piso.

Gracias a Mana, su conversación con Téa había sido medianamente más llevadera que las que últimamente habían estado teniendo, pero de todas maneras agradeció cuando la chica a su lado le mencionó sobre la tardanza de Yūgi.

— _¿Crees que se haya enfermado del estómago? —_ comentó Mana echando un vistazo a la puerta entreabierta del baño —. _Sería muy conveniente._

 _—_ Sería muy incómodo —contestó él ingresando a la habitación del baño.

Estaba vacío.

Suspiró y cambió de dirección hacia el dormitorio de su hermano. Mana lo siguió en silencio mientras daba miradas curiosas alrededor. Casi nunca pasaban por esa parte de la casa, por lo que ella siempre aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para estudiar todo de más cerca.

Al entrar a la habitación, ambos encontraron a Yūgi inclinado dentro de su armario con medio cuerpo desnudo.

—Uhm... ¿Yūgi? Téa ya está abajo..., ¿qué haces? —quiso saber estirando un poco el cuello.

Mana, a su lado, solo rió. No se fijó mucho a los alrededores, pues la distribución de los objetos y muebles era bastante similar a la de la habitación de Yami.

—Lo siento, hermano, no encuentro la camiseta negra que quería ponerme hoy —comentó antes de suspirar —. No importa, me pondré otra.

Yami alzó una ceja. ¿Había tardado tanto buscando una simple camiseta para luego decir que no importaba? A veces realmente no entendía a su hermano.

Agitando una mano frente a su rostro, Mana llamó su atención y señaló hacia la mesa del escritorio a un lado de su cama. Unas cuantas camisetas y playeras estaban dobladas en orden, seguramente ya lavadas y planchadas por su madre.

Inhaló y exhaló una sola vez y se apoyó sobre su pierna derecha mientras cruzaba los brazos frente a su pecho.

—Yūgi, rélajate —le dijo —. No estás yendo a ninguna prueba. Además, conoces a Téa incluso desde antes que yo, ¿cuál es el problema?

Dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba, Yūgi frunció el entrecejo y se sentó sobre la cama suspirando. Ya tenía puesta una camiseta de color negro y algunos accesorios, como siempre con su estilo llamativo.

—Ya lo sé —asintió —, pero aunque tú y Mana estén ahí, al mismo tiempo van a estar en su propio asunto, lo que me dejaría solo con Téa —Yami alzó una ceja, insistente. No era la primera vez que saldría solo con Téa —. ¿Sabes?, no es algo que espero que entiendas. Solo no quiero que sea incómodo. Es mi mejor amiga, después de todo.

— _Huh..._

Yami pensó que Mana quería abrazar a Yūgi en ese instante, pues ella se movió hasta quedar frente a él inclinando la cabeza y con una expresión conflictuada.

— _Y ayer estabas tan confiado. ¡Vamos, no dudes! ¡Lo estás haciendo por mi, ¿o no? —_ Mana animó aunque sabía que Yūgi no la escuchaba.

Por lo que, en su lugar, Yami se acercó un par de pasos y estiró su brazo para darle un par de palmadas en la espalda.

—Tienes razón, no lo entiendo —concordó —, pero definitivamente será incómodo si solo Téa, Mana y yo salimos desde que tú fuiste el que la invitó. Así que mueve tu trasero de una vez si no quieres que te arrastre con nosotros.

Yūgi lo miró anonadado unos segundos antes de empezar a reír.

—Esto de reconfortar no es lo tuyo —comentó entre cada toma de aire antes de levantarse y asentir —. Lo entiendo. Mana y tú deberán descubrir algo hoy, entonces.

—Trato —Yami sonrió y se dispuso a seguir a Yūgi antes de detenerse en las escaleras.

Observó cómo su hermano y Téa interactuaban antes de oír a Mana a su lado.

— _Entiendo porqué quieres protegerlo —_ dijo ella —. _Es un chico muy adorable._

 _—_ ¿Por eso no te escandalizaste al verlo medio desnudo? —Yami bromeó con una ceja en alto.

Mana rió.

— _¡Por favor! —_ negó con la cabeza antes de volver a una expresión seria mientras dirigía su mirada a Téa —. _Y también comprendo por qué dudas de ella._

Yami escudriñó su rostro.

—Ayer dijiste que ella no era ese tipo de chica.

Mana asintió.

 _—No digo que sea mala, pero... —_ movió la cabeza de un lado al otro como si analizara sus palabras —. _¿Cómo decirlo? ¿"Intuición femenina"?_

Yami terminó por quedarse en silencio. Mana también era incomprensible en muchos sentidos, pero ya lo quiso seguir preguntando al respecto.

Sabía que, aunque quisiera proteger a Yūgi, no podía tratarlo como a un niño. Tenían la misma edad, después de todo.

* * *

Al salir de su hogar, lo primero que hizo Mana fue preguntar hacia dónde se dirigían y, como ella no era escuchada por nadie aparte de Yami, él tuvo que repetir la pregunta en voz alta.

Yūgi, quien quiso tomar la respuesta, se tomó unos segundos para pensarlo mientras cruzaban la calle.

—Primero vayamos al centro comercial —sugirió —. De ahí podemos decidir.

Ninguno tuvo objeción y, mientras Yūgi y Téa se metían en una conversación, Yami se demoró un poco más para poder hablar con Mana.

— _¿Domino City es grande? —_ ella quiso saber.

Yami se encogió de hombros y, dando una mirada a su alrededor, contestó:

—No es pequeño —dijo —, pero desde el centro se puede llegar a todos lados.

— _Hm..._

Ambos dejaron de mirarse en ese momento, no era incómodo ni nada, pero tampoco era que supieran exactamente qué hacer. Yami sabía, por experiencia propia, que las citas eran para conocerse mejor —lo que iba bien para Yūgi y Téa en ese momento, aunque se conocieran desde siempre —, ¿pero cómo conocer mejor a alguien que ni siquiera se conocía a sí misma?

Mana era un libro abierto de misterio.

Estando a un par de calles del centro comercial, Mana de pronto detuvo su avance quedándose a observar un edificio que llevaba siendo construido incluso desde antes de que se conocieran. Habían algunas telas grises y blancas que impedían ver el avance, así como montones de arena y cemento a un lado.

— _Este lugar..._

Tenía el entrecejo fruncido y la cabeza inclinada. Su atención estaba muy fija en ese punto.

—¡Ah! Ese es el museo, ¿no? —comentó Téa notando la distracción de Yami.

Retrocediendo los metros que habían avanzado, Yūgi y Téa se detuvieron a su lado.

—¿Un museo? —Yūgi preguntó interesado al mismo tiempo que Mana volvía a prestarles atención.

Téa asintió.

—Sí, creo que lo abrirán antes del verano —explicó y se llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla como si pensara en algo —. Hum... Creo que se trata de un museo de cultura egipcia. No recuerdo bien.

Yūgi chocó su puño izquierdo sobre su palma derecha.

—¡Claro, por eso la visita del profesor Hawkins! —exclamó y señaló el Rompecabezas del Milenio —. ¿Crees que inviten al abuelo?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Es una probabilidad.

Yami le indicó con una mirada a Yūgi que se quedaría atrás y, comenzando una conversación para distraer a Téa, su hermano mellizo empezó a avanzar.

Suspirando volvió la mirada a Mana. Ella había regresado su atención al museo.

—¿Estás bien? —quiso saber —. ¿Se te hace familiar, o algo así?

Mana reaccionó.

— _Yo... No lo sé —_ contestó con un puño sobre el pecho —. _Es... Es una sensación distinta, pero no sé si "familiar", o "conocido" sean las palabras para describirla._

Yami metió las manos en su pantalón mirando alrededor. El lugar escogido para el museo era bastante concurrido, pues habían distintos caminos que, dependiendo cuál uno escogiera, podían llevar hacia cualquier lugar de Domino City.

Lugares como la avenida principal, la estación de trenes, el hospital e incluso la escuela superior o la calle universitaria.

—Huh... Es un lugar bastante conveniente para poner una atracción —comentó.

— _Sí, seguramente quien lo planeó es alguien inteligente —_ bromeó Mana antes de sonreírle —. _La gente te está mirando, deberíamos seguir a Yūgi y a Téa de una vez._

Recién notando las miradas de soslayo y los murmullos a su alrededor, Yami se encogió de vergüenza y sólo continuó su camino alcanzando a Yūgi justo para comprar entradas al cine.

Oyó a su hermano burlarse un poco de él antes de preguntar, con disimulo, sobre Mana. Él sólo negó. No parecía haber sido muy importante, pero...

Volvió a mirar a Mana.

Ella tenía una expresión que decía todo lo contrario.


	7. VI

**YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

La película no era del todo interesante. De hecho, la única que parecía disfrutarla en serio era Téa, que, con gran interés y concentración, observaba la enorme pantalla sin siquiera desviar la mirada.

Suspirando y apoyando su codo en el brazo del último asiento hacia la derecha —para que Mana pudiese ver sin sentir que estorbaba aunque no lo hiciera —, Yami se inclinó un poco para hacerle una seña a Mana con la cabeza hacia la salida más cercana.

La ceja izquierda de la chica se alzó en interrogación y él sonrió de lado evitando ser visto por las personas del frente. Ambos estaban de acuerdo: afuera sería más divertido.

En un susurro le indicó a Yūgi que iría al baño y, con discreción, se levantó para dirigirse rápidamente a la puerta con la señal verde en la parte superior.

Mana estiró los brazos hacia el cielo una vez estuvieron fuera de la función y frunció los ojos a la luz del sol que se colaba por el techo de vidrio.

— _Qué aburrido fue eso —_ comentó.

Yami rodó los ojos con una sonrisa ladina.

—No esperaba que te gustaran las películas románticas, después de todo —contestó deteniéndose a observar un escaparate en una de las tiendas del centro comercial.

Mana se le acercó y se apoyó contra el vidrio.

— _¿No te preocupa que la gente te vea hablando solo?_

Le sonrió. Tenía una idea para eso y era la razón por la que se había detenido a observar el estante desde fuera.

Ingresó a la tienda, que no era muy grande, sino más bien pequeña y observó todos los accesorios para celular que habían en los estantes y en las vitrinas.

Mana lo siguió admirando y curioseando todo cual niño en dulcería. Realmente, si ella pudiera tocar cosas, Yami tendría mucho de qué preocuparse.

—¿Busca algo en especial, señor? —preguntó uno de los asistentes.

Él alejó la mirada de Mana consciente que no podía perderse y asintió.

—Sí, de hecho... —le explicó lo que quería y, con una sonrisa, el empleado lo guió hacia la zona que buscaba.

Los audífonos.

Encontró rápidamente uno económico y que iba con su celular, de color blanco y la apariencia similar a los cordones de las zapatillas.

Agradeció después de pagar por el objeto y salió de la tienda con una bolsa en mano.

Mana flotó a su espalda y asomó la cabeza por sobre su hombro cual loro de pirata.

— _¿Qué es? ¿Qué has comprado? —_ quiso saber.

Yami sacó el par de audífonos.

—Con eso, la gente no pensará que estoy hablando solo —comentó conectándolo a su teléfono móvil.

Mana frunció el entrecejo.

— _¿Por qué?_

 _—_ ¿Ves esta cosa? —Yami señaló la única parte desigual de los cables, en la que iba un botón y una hendidura pequeña y circular, casi invisible —. Es un micrófono. La gente pensará que estoy hablando por teléfono.

Alejándose de su hombro y ya notando que, en vez de quedarse mirando, esta vez las personas solo le daban un rápido vistazo, Mana se maravilló demostrándolo en una amplia sonrisa.

— _¡Wou! ¡Cómo magia! —_ exclamó —. _¿Haces todo esto por mí? ¡Eres asombroso, Atem!_

Tan rápido como sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban, Yami empezó a caminar esquivando algunas personas.

—Por supuesto que no, es por mi propia dignidad —contestó ignorando la risa de Mana —. Y mi nombre no es Atem, es Yami. Ya deberías recordarlo.

— _Sí, sí-... —_ ella detuvo su usualmente animada respuesta cuando su mirada se posó sobre una de las tiendas por las que pasaban.

Mana frunció los ojos y entreabrió los labios ligeramente, como si analizara cada parte de lo que su cerebro registraba. Y entonces Yami también dirigió su mirada hacia el mismo lugar.

Se trataba de una galería de arte.

—¿Mana? —la llamó con discreción.

Ella inclinó la cabeza.

— _Yo-..._

* * *

Mana no sabía lo que sentía, era incluso distinto a cuando pasaron por aquel museo a media construcción, pero sabía que sentía algo.

Algo similar a la inquietud, pues su corazón de pronto latía fuertemente contra sus oídos. Apretó los labios y sus dedos tamborilearon contra sus muslos. Habría querido evitarlo si fuera posible, pero la sensación era tan fuerte que ni siquiera pudo pensar en ignorarla.

—Vamos — _Atem_ interrumpió sus pensamientos avanzando antes que ella.

Miró su espalda por unos segundos, no muy ancha ni alta, pero imponente y llamativa, antes de seguirlo sin más opción. Él no pareció prestarle más atención de la necesaria y entonces ambos ingresaron al pulcro local.

Mana miró alredor insegura de qué hacer a continuación. Las paredes eran blancas, pero estaban adornadas con los bellos y curiosos cuadros cuidadosamente ubicados de manera simétrica para que ninguno desentonara. Habían algunos estantes y mesas, del mismo color, y el suelo era de madera brillante, que crujía muy ligeramente cada vez que _Atem_ daba un paso.

Y aunque nada sucedió, la sensación permaneció intacta dentro de su cuerpo, manteniendo a Mana alerta y a su compañero notoriamente confundido, además de expectante. Ambos caminaron por los alrededores en silencio, dejando que la música de ambiente llenara sus oídos y los relajara mientras veían las pinturas y esculturas, pero, por los menos para Mana, todo era de todo, menos relajante.

Sí, disfrutaba mucho de las pinturas, más de lo que uno creería, sobretodo con la compañía de _Atem_ , pero por más que quisiera apreciar el ambiente, no pudo. Buscaba algo, sentía que buscaba algo, aunque no supiera precisamente el qué.

Sin embargo, cuando su mirada se posó en una pintura en específico al fondo de la sala, lo supo. Lo supo porque un jadeo se escapó de sus labios logrando llamar todavía más la atención de _Atem._

Entonces él se dirigió hacia ahí y ella lo siguió con dos metros de separación, sin despegar los ojos de su destino en ningún momento. Estaba agobiada.

* * *

Yami observó la pintura con concentración durante muchos minutos esperando a que Mana dijera algo. Al comienzo no la había entendido muy bien, pero ya cuando estuvo frente a frente con el pedestal que sostenía la imagen a su altura, toda línea y color que parecía fuera de lugar tomaron su respectivo sitio para que todo adquiriera forma.

Entonces lo vio, en el medio de la imagen y sobre el cuerpo de una de las personas. Era el Rompecabezas del Milenio y estaba siendo sostenido por una persona de apariencia importante, ya que estaba rodeado de siete personas más, las cuales vestían túnicas similares de color crema y que también llevaban un objeto dorado con un ojo resaltante a excepción de una, que muy similar a Mana, tenía el cabello castaño alborotado, pero le daba la espalda a la perspectiva de la pintura mientras miraba a quien tenía el Rompecabezas.

Sin embargo, aunque ahora todo tuviera forma, color y contexto, Yami no podía evitar pensar que algo se le estaba escapando. Algo que no encajaba.

—¡Vaya! Es raro ver a jóvenes en este lugar —comentó una señorita acercándose con elegancia. Era más alta que él y vestía el respectivo uniforme de la tienda —. ¿Estás buscando algo en especial, o sólo te gusta observar?

Negó.

—Estoy... Aquí por alguien —dijo —, aunque tampoco sé si le gustan estas cosas. No me ha dicho nada al respecto.

Por el rabillo del ojo observó a Mana. Parecía muy conflictuada demostrándolo con los labios apretados en una fina línea recta y la cabeza inclinada hacia la derecha.

—Eh... —la señorita sonrió y miró la pintura frente a él —. Desgraciadamente, aunque te animes a comprar, esta no está a la venta.

—¿No? —se vio metido en el tema de pronto.

La señorita agitó la cabeza.

—Es hermosa, ¿no? Los colores y el misticismo que la rodean. Pertenece a una colección que será expuesta antes del otoño. Apuesto a que nunca pensarías que la persona que la hizo tiene, posiblemente, la misma edad que tú.

Notó que Mana por fin los volvió a mirar. Con los ojos abiertos en expectación y los puños apretados en desesperación.

—Uhm... ¿La misma edad? —repitió mirando desde la señorita hacia la pintura y de la pintura hacia Mana.

La joven mujer asintió una vez más sacudiendo el moño francés que recogía su cabello, parecía bastante emocionada.

—¡Sí! Pintó toda la colección de _El Pasado en Sueños_ por sí mismo. Asombroso, ¿no? Si no mal recuerdo, su nombre era-... —hizo una mueca como si lo estuviera recordando y, cuando lo logró, abrió la boca, pero el repentino grito de Mana evitó que Yami pudiera oírla, o, en todo caso, prestarle atención.

— _¡BASTA! ¡Es demasiado! —_ ella exclamó sujetando su cabeza y encogiéndose, tapándose con los antebrazos sus oídos y juntando los codos frente a sus ojos. Yami casi podía ver cómo arrancaba cabellos entre sus apretados dedos en la nuca —. _¡No quiero-... No puedo oírlo! ¡Quiero irme! ¡Quiero irme!_

Ella giró sobre sí y se apresuró hacia la salida.

—¡Mana! —Yami la llamo y giró sobre sus talones para seguirle el paso a su compañera invisible, no sin antes sonreírle a la guía lo mejor que pudo —. Uhm, ¡gracias por la explicación!

Ignoró la confundida mirada de la joven mujer y corrió esquivando a las pocas personas que entraban a observar.

Mana salió de la galería, la puerta de vidrio se había quedado abierta así que no tuvo ningún impedimento y, aunque Yami no tuviera la necesidad de seguirla, igual lo hizo. Pues fue más un instinto que un razonamiento.

—¡Mana! ¡Mana, espera! ¡¿Qué sucede?! —sujetó el micrófono de los audífonos frente a sus labios con tal de que la gente solo lo mirara superficialmente, pero igual se le quedaron observando con curiosidad.

Y es que él no notaba el nivel de preocupación en su propio tono.

Ella no se detuvo.

— _¡No! ¡Quiero irme! ¡Atem, volvamos! —_ se cerró en sus respuestas y en sus exigencias. No veía a dónde iba ni si estaba siendo seguida, parecía una niña haciendo un berrinche, pero eran tantas las emociones que su voz delataba que Yami sabía que no lo era.

Olvidando por completo que estaban en un centro comercial a la vista de muchas personas —o, más bien, obligándose a olvidarlo —, Yami alcanzó a Mana doblando en una esquina contraria a la que deberían tomar si querían volver y la tomó de la muñeca deteniendo su avance. Quizás volver al Rompecabezas era la mejor solución para tal crisis, pero no podía abandonarla así.

Ella intentó soltarse y se removió en su agarre, pero no la soltó. No lo miró y giró a todos lados, pero él no despegó sus ojos de ella.

—Mana, detente. ¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó de forma pausada y directa.

— _Yo-... Yo-... ¡No lo sé! ¡Fue demasiado-... Demasiado abrumador! ¡No quiero seguir aquí, quiero irme!_

Yami inhaló y exhaló profundamente para mantener la paciencia y no sucumbir a la crisis de Mana. Asintió para darse valor a sí mismo y, aunque la chica siguiera lloriqueando, tomó la delantera y empezó a caminar por la misma esquina que Mana había decidido tomar.

La gente lo miraba, seguramente por la pose rara en la que estaba caminando, ya que todavía no había soltado a Mana, pero se negaba a hacerlo mientras siguiera así.

— _¡Quiero irme! ¡Atem, quiero-...!_

 _—_ Nos estamos yendo —Yami la interrumpió sin girar a mirarla —, pero no estamos yendo a casa. El día todavía no acaba, Mana.

* * *

Mana se quedó callada unos segundos, dejándose arrastrar a remolque por _Atem._ Fue una sensación similar a cuando ingresaron a la galería, viendo su espalda y estando tan cerca de él que podía tocarlo. Admirándolo, de alguna forma.

Sin saberlo, aquel gesto fue suficiente para calmar los opresivos latidos de su corazón en sus oídos, transformándolos en otro tipo de presión.

Tragó saliva al mirar alrededor. Las personas no la miraban a ella, lo sabía, pero alguna excusa tuvo que buscar para explicar el calor en sus mejillas y la repentina vergüenza que sentía.

— _La gente está mirando —_ comentó ella observando el agarre entre sus extremidades.

—Lo sé — _Atem_ ni siquiera volteó a mirar.

Claro que lo sabía. Cuando sus ojos no estaban en el camino, estaban fijos en el suelo y esquivaba a cualquier persona que se cruzaba en su camino, pero en ningún momento soltó su muñeca aunque fuera complicado moverse en algunos puntos.

Aunque el gesto carecía de calor corporal, Mana se sintió más cálida que nunca.

 _Qué raro,_ pensó. Cualquier sensación extraña o arrolladora había desaparecido. Ya ni siquiera quería irse, o esconderse, ahora solo quería..

Miró la espalda de _Atem_ una vez más.

Sí, ahora solo quería quedarse con él. Con quien se sentía increíblemente segura.

Pero no era suficiente.

Así que, en medio de todo el ajetreo y de todas las emociones confusas, observando la espalda de _Atem_ e ignorando cualquier otra cosa, Mana supo que había tomado una decisión.

* * *

Sus pasos se detuvieron en cuanto llegaron a la cima de una pequeña colina que culminaba con el recorrido de un parque. No habían más que árboles y pasto en donde estaban, desde el punto de vista de Mana, pero una vez que Yami llegó a donde quería llegar, los ojos de la fémina se abrieron a más no poder.

— _Atem, ¿qué es esto? —_ preguntó soltando su mano de casualidad y acercándose a la orilla de la baranda que impedía que cualquier descuidado cayera colina abajo.

Yami caminó hasta ubicarse a su lado, podía comprender la sorpresa y admiración en su expresión, pues él había tenido una similar cuando descubrió aquel lugar. Se veía todo el centro de Domino City _casi_ en su máximo esplendor.

Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa pequeña.

—Bueno, no estoy seguro de para qué la construyeron, pero hasta ahora sólo yo he estado aquí y... Bueno, ahora también tú —agregó la última parte sintiéndose avergonzado, por alguna razón.

Llevó inconscientemente una mano detrás de la nuca y desvió la mirada.

No había nada de malo en llevarla a ese lugar, pero se sentía algo inquieto, después de todo, ahora sí parecía una cita.

Ambos se mantuvieron unos minutos en silencio. Yami, incómodo y Mana, maravillada. Ella miraba el paisaje y él la miraba a ella. Ahora parecía más relajada y tranquila, como si de pronto hubiese perdido aquel peso que ya no quería llevar.

Y, cuando las 6:45 de la tarde llegó y el espectáculo comenzó, Yami por fin se dio cuenta de que prefería muchísimo más a la Mana feliz y animada, que a la meditabunda y silenciosa, o que a la histérica y exaltada.

— _¡Wou! —_ ella exclamó observando cómo, poco a poco, la luz de la tarde de iba dando paso a la noche.

Pronto, cada local y edificio comenzó a prender su luces, los postes hicieron otro tanto incluso desde antes, y, desde donde estaban, cada pequeño detalle podría ser plasmado en un enorme lienzo en blanco.

—Asombroso, ¿no? —él se apoyó en la baranda al lado de Mana.

Ella no tardó en responder.

— _Sí_ , _como una pintura,_ _o una fotografía,_ _pero_... _¿Sabes?_ —dejó pasar un par de segundos en silencio antes de agregar en un tono más bajo y serio —. _Pienso_ _que_ _tú eres más asombroso, Atem —_ dijo en cambio.

—¿Eh? —él la miró con los labios ligeramente abiertos, pues estaba tan anonadado y sorprendido que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sonrojarse por el halago.

Mana dio un cuarto de vuelta para poder mirarlo de frente, con una sonrisa realmente acogedora en el rostro.

— _Has estado haciendo tantas cosas por mí. El simple hecho de soportarme y llevarme a todos lados contigo es algo admirable. Estoy realmente agradecida y en serio me gustaría quedarme de esta forma, contigo, para siempre, o por lo menos hasta que tú no quieras —_ ella confesó llevando ambas manos al pecho y bajando la mirada —. _Porque,_ _¿sabes?, tenía miedo. Estaba asustada._

 _—_ ¿Asustada? —él repitió. Mana nunca había parecido estarlo, nunca lo demostró.

Aunque, recordó, su actitud de la noche anterior y la recientemente ocurrida de hecho no fueron algo normal. Ahora lo entendía.

Ella asintió.

— _Porque... ¿Qué pasa si estoy muerta? ¿Si solo soy un alma que no puede avanzar al Más Allá porque dejó algún asunto sin resolver? No quería descubrirlo. Creía que quedarme así estaba bien, pero..._

 _—_ ¿Pero...? —Yami la instó a seguir, olvidándose por completo de la hermosa vista de la ciudad para concentrarse en la hermosa vista de una chica completamente decidida.

— _Pero no es suficiente —_ declaró acercándose de pronto y tomando sus manos entre las suyas. Yami comprendía muy bien a lo que se refería si hacía un gesto como tal —. _Quiero poder tocarte realmente. Sentir la calidez de tus manos y que tú sientas la mía —_ está vez sí se sonrojó, pues notó que Mana no se daba cuenta de la intensidad de sus palabras —. _Y no sólo es eso._

Dejó libre sus manos y miró otra vez hacia la ciudad.

— _Quiero recordar sobre mí. Ahora en serio lo quiero. Por más doloroso que sea, por más tortuoso que pueda llegar a ser. Quiero saberlo —_ bajó ligeramente la mirada —. _Antes no lo dije, pero... Había algo en esa galería..., no, no en la galería, pero en esa pintura... Fue tan agobiante todo lo que aquella chica estaba diciendo que ahora no puedo ni procesarlo, pero sé que hay algo. En la pintura, en su pintor. Algo... Ahora sé que yo también pintaba, o eso creo. No profesionalmente, al menos —_ volvió a alzar la mirada hacia él, dejando que las esmeraldas se mezclaran con las amatistas —. _Atem, si hay alguna probabilidad de que esté viva, yo quiero-..._

 _—_ Hoy has estado extrañamente exigente —Yami la interrumpió con una sonrisa ladina antes de meter las manos en los bolsillos. Podían ser los inicios del verano o los finales de primavera, pero el viento en la altura seguía siendo frío —. Entiendo lo que dices, Mana. Te ayudaré. No sólo yo, incluso Yūgi. Estoy seguro.

— _¿En serio? —_ sus ojos brillaron.

Él asintió.

—Y deja de llamarme «Atem», ese no es mi nombre.

Mana rió.

— _Lo sé —_ pero aunque dijera eso, ambos sabían que igual lo llamaría así. Mana sonrió y, con un leve rubor en las mejillas que adornaba su cariñosa expresión, terminó añadiendo: —. _Gracias, At-..._ —agitó la cabeza —. _Gracias,_ _Yami._

Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Yami sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban por algo que no era exactamente vergüenza.

No sabía desde qué momento había comenzado a pensarlo, pero en su mente la palabra «linda» sin duda ahora era una de las mejores descripciones de Mana.

Entonces, su celular sonó.

* * *

Yūgi cortó la llamada una vez que Yami le indicó que ya estaban volviendo. A su lado, Téa tenía una mano en el corazón, quizá preocupada.

—Estaba en el parque —le dijo llamando su atención —. Dice que ya viene.

Ella frunció el entrecejo mientras tomaba asiento en una de las bancas decorativas del centro comercial. La cantidad de gente había aumentado con la caída de la noche, pero no era una molestia en lo absoluto.

—¿En el parque? —repitió notoriamente confundida —. ¿Qué hace ahí sólo?

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Yūgi.

—Creo que Yami realmente _nunca_ estuvo solo —comentó haciendo una broma para sí mismo, la cual Téa no pudo ni se esforzó en entender.

Sus ojos cayeron en él mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

—¿Eh?

Yūgi negó.

—Olvídalo —alzó la cabeza un poco —. ¡Ah, ahí está! ¡Yami!

Levantó un brazo para ser prontamente visto por su hermano y, una vez el mayor Mutō estuvo con ellos, Yūgi notó algo interesante enredado en la cadena del Rompecabezas del Milenio.

—Buena idea —señaló los audífonos.

Yami asintió.

—Sí, así la gente no cree que estoy loco cuando le hablo.

Ellos continuaron hablando de algunas otras cosas en las que Téa no pudo participar, pues tenían que ver con aquella persona que ella desconocía.

Solo Yūgi pudo apreciar su rostro decaído y su expresión agotada.

Apretó los labios. A veces, sólo a veces, Yūgi deseaba no entender a Téa tan bien como lo hacía.

Esa era una de esas veces.


	8. VII

**YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

En los días que siguieron, Yami y Yūgi trataron de ayudar a Mana a encontrar detonantes para su memoria; sin embargo, aparte de lo ya conocido y algunas otras cosas de sentido común, no descubrieron mucho más.

Caminando por la concurrida avenida de Domino, Yami y Yūgi trataban de buscar más lugares familiares para Mana.

Pero ella no parecía ni siquiera interesada a sus alrededores.

—Hum... —Yūgi se llevó una mano a la barbilla —. Quizá deberíamos ir a esa galería que mencionaron.

Yami notó que Mana apretaba los labios antes de bajar la mirada.

— _Bueno, si es la única opción-... —_ empezó a decir.

—No —interrumpió él.

Yūgi lo miró.

—Pero, hermano-...

—No, Yūgi —repitió deteniéndose junto a él en la esquina de una calle mientras algunos autos pasaban —. Por ahora no volveremos ahí, ni a ninguna exposición de arte, de paso.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio. Por supuesto, Yami también sabía que era la mejor opción para avanzar en aquel misterio estancado, pero el ver a Mana en aquella crisis nerviosa... Solo sabía que no quería volverla a ver así a menos que fuera extremadamente necesario.

Yūgi se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos para después exhalar como si ya se hubiese esperado esa respuesta y el semáforo que habían estado esperando cambió a verde para los peatones.

Cruzaron.

—Comprendo —asintió —, pero aparte de eso, no tenemos nada.

—No es así —contradijo Yami antes de tocar el Rompecabezas del Milenio —. Tenemos esto —y luego señaló hacia el frente —y eso.

Al dirigir la vista hacia el punto que señalaba, Yūgi logró distinguir rápidamente el museo de historia egipcia que se abría paso a unas cuantas cuadras de distancia.

Inclinó la cabeza.

—Bueno, es cierto que _algo_ tienen que ver con Mana, pero dudo que ella misma lo reconozca, o que podamos hallarlo nosotros mismos —Yūgi volvió a mirarlo —. Además, ¿qué esperas? ¿Que nos dejen entrar así, sin más? Todavía ni siquiera lo han abierto y la inauguración será solo para los _invitados_.

Yami rodó los ojos.

— _¿Es tan importante ese museo? —_ quiso saber Mana.

—No en realidad —contestó él esquivando a un par de personas que iban en sentido contrario —, pero es la primera vez que algo como eso va abrirse aquí en Domino City, por lo que le están dando un trato demasiado especial.

—Además de que los dueños son, de hecho, descendientes directos de los egipcios antiguos, así que es más por un asunto intercultural —Yūgi se unió a la conversación captando el punto principal rápidamente —. Quizá eres parte de ellos y por eso la conexión.

Llevaba una sonrisa en la expresión, por lo que fue una broma, pero, a tal punto, nada podía sonar tan descabellado.

Ya cuando estaban cruzando la calle del museo, una idea le vino a la mente a Yami.

—¿Y si vemos a un psíquico, o algo por el estilo? —sugirió.

Yūgi y Mana alzaron las cejas y curaron los labios hacia abajo, dando a entender que ninguno se creía lo que había dicho.

—¿Un psíquico? —repitió Yūgi antes de sonreír abiertamente —. Tú, de todas las personas, ¿sugieres algo así?

Mana rió.

— _Pensé que no eras del tipo de persona que cree en esos embusteros —_ comentó Mana.

Yami rodó los ojos.

—Gracias a ti, ya no sé en qué creer —sonrió.

Y justo cuando giraban en una esquina, mientras Mana murmuraba un agraciado «de nada» y Yūgi reía, Yami fue arribado por una mujer anciana de tez canela y joyas doradas.

—¿Hm?

La anciana lo tomó del brazo mientras fruncía el ceño y parecía analizarlo con la mirada.

—Debe ser duro cargar con algo así —ella comentó escudriñándolo.

—¿Disculpe? —Yami se soltó de su agarre y retrocedió un par de pasos.

Yūgi también se puso alerta cuando la mujer llevó su mirada a él y luego la volvió hacia Yami.

—Puede que ustedes no lo sepan, pero están siendo seguidos y ella está siendo seguida también —agregó en voz baja mientras movía los ojos hacia los lados, como si no quisiera que cualquiera la escuchara.

Yami percibió a Mana temblar y flotar hasta esconderse detrás de él. No dijo nada, pero era notorio que algo la inquietaba.

Y nada se lo hizo más obvio que cuando, murmurando algo, se escondió rápidamente en el interior del Rompecabezas, desapareciendo de su vista.

—¿A qué se refiere? —cuestionó pausadamente. Había dicho que ya no sabía qué creer, pero tampoco era que iba a creer lo que sea que le dijeran.

De pronto, la mujer se volvió a acercar y estirando el brazo, tocó el Rompecabezas mucho antes de que alguno pudiera hacer algo.

Respiró hondo y abrió mucho los ojos.

—Ella... No está muerta, pero podría estarlo, por eso _él_ la ayudó. Ahora está rodeada de blanco y sin embargo solo ve negro. Ve negro porque vio algo que no quiso haber visto —Yami y Yūgi compartieron una mirada preguntándose silenciosamente si alguno había entendido bien.

—Uhm... ¿Podría ser más específica? —Yūgi se atrevió a preguntar.

Pero entonces la mujer levantó bruscamente la mirada hacia él.

—¡Y tú! —ambos saltaron por instinto —. ¡Tú también puedes verla! ¡Ambos pueden! Después de todo, los dos son-...

—¡Abuela! —un joven hombre interrumpió a la mujer mientras se acercaba con velocidad —. ¡Te hemos dicho mil veces que no corras de pronto!

—¡Tonterías! ¡Esto es importante! —ella exclamó en respuesta.

El joven respiró hondo. Como la mujer, su piel era de un tono canela, más probable de nacimiento que por el sol, y sus ojos iban de un azul grisáceo menos brillante. Su cabello llegaba a los hombros y de tono claro. Una extraña combinación para ser de Domino City, aunque eso lo supieron en cuanto lo oyeron hablar, pues su acento lo delataba.

Él les sonrió.

—Lamento si les dijo algo extraño —se disculpó haciendo una forzada inclinación de cabeza ajeno a su cultura —. Las mujeres de mi familia no son normales.

La anciana resopló.

—Lo que pasa es que tú eres como tu abuelo, de mente cerrada —dijo.

—Uhm... ¿Gitanos? —se le escapó a Yūgi con una sonrisa.

El joven rió. Yami no sabía cómo volver al anterior tópico de la conversación.

—No, para nada —agitó la cabeza mientras los observaba, deteniéndose un poco más de tiempo en Yami, o más bien en el Rompecabezas del Milenio —. Por casualidad, ¿son familiares de Solomon Mutō?

—¿Eh? —Yami y Yūgi se miraron.

—Somos sus nietos, ¿cómo lo supiste? —quiso saber Yūgi.

—Sólo adiviné —el joven señaló su propio pecho dando a entender que lo había concluido tras ver aquella pirámide dorada —. Les diré algo, como compensación por las molestias que les causó mi abuela —la mujer se quejó entre dientes —, los invito a la ceremonia de inauguración del museo.

—¿Huh? —Yami alzó una ceja —. Disculpa si aquí sospechamos un poco.

El joven volvió a reír.

—Creo que sería lo normal —asintió sin parecer ofendido en lo absoluto —. Para ser sincero, mi familia ya había pensado en invitar a su abuelo a la ceremonia, y ahora tenemos una razón más. Por supuesto, pueden traer a un acompañante cada uno.

—Disculpa, pero ¿quién eres exactamente? —quiso saber Yūgi saltando la norma de «presentarse antes de pedir presentaciones».

El joven inclinó la cabeza como si no supiera qué decir. Entonces recordó que no se había presentado.

—¡Oh, cierto! Qué mala educación la mía —bromeó y extendió la mano frente a Yami —. Mi nombre es Marik Ishtar y mi familia es dueña del museo que va a abrir en las próximas semanas —soltó la mano de Yami y procedió a saludar a Yūgi, entonces volvió un paso atrás —. Entonces, ¿qué dicen?

La curiosa situación había descolocado lo suficiente a Yami como para que se preocupara por algo más que por lo que dijo la anciana. Para ser sincero, no le interesaba en lo absoluto ir al museo, pero no pudo decirlo cuando Yūgi asintió dos veces.

—Por supuesto. Los dos iremos.

—¿Yūgi? —él frunció el entrecejo a su hermano, preguntando por su acción, pero solo recibió una dura mirada junto a un codazo en las costillas.

—Genial —Marik sonrió —. Entonces se lo diré a mi hermana. Ella es la encargada de organizar todas esas cosas.

Con una sonrisa y un asentimiento, ambos pares tomaron distintos caminos hacia sus respectivos destinos, no sin antes escuchar un poco más de algo que no le implicaba en lo absoluto.

—... Te he dicho que no le vayas diciendo su fortuna a la gente solo porque sí —regañó Marik a su abuela.

La mujer no tardó en responder.

—¡Tenía que hacerlo! Es importante si no quieren que ella _desaparezca_ —explicó —. Además, también hay que decirle a _aquel hombre._

Yami frunció el entrecejo e hizo un ademán a Yūgi para que detuviera su avance.

Marik exhaló.

—Ajá... No intentes meter al novio de Ishizu en esto, por favor. Ya tiene suficientes problemas.

—¡Pero te estoy diciendo-...!

Entonces ambos desaparecieron a la vuelta de la esquina.

Yami y Yūgi se quedaron en silencio y concentrados esperando a oír algo más, pero el sonido de los autos y de las personas en general se los impidió.

Ambos se miraron.

—¿Tú crees que-...? —Yūgi comenzó.

Yami se encogió de hombros.

—Es probable.

Observó su Rompecabezas. Sabía que Mana había escuchado todo lo dicho, así que esperó a que ella comentara algo, o saliera de una vez desde que no le gustaba estar ahí, pero nada sucedió.

Pasados unos minutos en total silencio, Yami terminó por exhalar pesadamente.

Yūgi le dio un leve codazo en el brazo indicándole que avanzara.

—Dale tiempo hasta llegar a casa —sugirió —. Debe ser duro escuchar cosas así.

Yami asintió con unos segundos de meditación. Solo esperaba que nada más raro sucediera.

* * *

Haciendo que la campanilla de la tienda de juegos sonara, Yami y Yūgi anunciaron su regreso a su abuelo mientras este pasaba un trapo a la caja registradora.

—Oh, ¿cómo le fue? —saludó su abuelo con una sonrisa.

Yami se encogió de hombros.

—Diría que normal, pero no fue así.

Aunque no entendiera bien, su abuelo sonrió divertido. Yūgi se puso a comentarle algunas cosas más mientras que Yami decidió ir de frente a su habitación para preparar sus cosas para darse un baño. Durante todo el camino, en el que atravesó la sala, subió las escaleras y cruzó el pasillo, Mana ni siquiera emitió sonido alguno, lo que logró preocupar los suficiente a Yami.

Sentándose sobre su cama, Yami se quitó la cadena por la cabeza y tomó el objeto piramidal entre las manos para después observarlo fijamente durante unos segundos.

—¿Mana? —la llamó —. Mana, ¿estás bien?

— _Ugh... ¡No, ¿cómo puedes pensar que lo estoy?!_

De pronto, como si hubiese presionado un botón, Yami tuvo que hacerse hacia atrás sobre sus codos cuando una Mana muy exaltada salió del Rompecabezas.

—Mana, tranquilízate —pidió enderazndo la espalda.

— _¿Qué me tranquilice? ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso? ¡Por más que intente entender lo que esa mujer dijo, no lo logro! ¡¿Acaso me pudo ver?! ¡¿Siquiera estaba en todos sus cabales?!_

La chica se tomó la cabeza y revolvió su propio cabello con desesperación incluida en sus movimientos.

Yami tuvo que levantarse con cuidado y discreción para no molestarla más.

—Cálmate, no sé si te vio, o no, pero ella dijo que no estabas muerta. ¿No es eso algo bueno? —intentó ayudar en algo.

Pero Mana solo giró bruscamente hacia él.

— _¡Sí, dijo eso! ¡¿Pero que es eso de "está siendo seguida también"?! ¡¿Y todo ese acertijo de negro y blanco?! ¡No lo entiendo, At-... Yami!_

Suspiró para no perder los estribos y terminar gritándole al viento. Mana, en cambio, respiraba pesadamente, exigiendo a su cerebro encontrar una solución lógica a todo lo que había mencionado la mujer.

Rodó los ojos y dejó el Rompecabezas del Milenio sobre el escritorio, de esta forma Mana no debería poder seguirlo hasta el baño.

Yami tomó una toalla de su armario y buscó su pijama bajo las almohadas.

—Voy a tomar un baño —anunció ignorando a la ofuscada Mana.

* * *

— _¡¿Qué-...?! ¡Oh, por favor! —_ ella se sentó sobre la cama y apoyó su frente entre sus manos.

La mujer la había puesto nerviosa. No se había sentido observada de manera literal, pero sí que sintió que de pronto habían buscado en su interior.

Y no le gustaba en lo absoluto, pues era como tener las respuestas al frente y no poder alcanzarlas.

Se sentía frustrada.

Entonces, mientras renegaba de sí misma, oyó la puerta abrirse y pasos entrar.

Exhaló.

— _¡En serio, no lo comprendo en lo absoluto, Atem!_ —exclamó.

—Lo siento, Mana, si estas aquí —pero no fue Yami quien le contestó.

Mana alzó la mirada confundida solo para ver a Yūgi atravesando la pequeña habitación hasta quedar al frente del escritorio.

Inclinó la cabeza. ¿Qué estaba planeando hacer?

—Mira, desde hace un tiempo me estuve preguntando qué sucedería si yo... —tomó la pirámide dorada entre sus manos y ubicó rápidamente la cadena.

No dio tiempo a nada más cuando se la colgó al cuello y entonces...


	9. VIII

**YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

Cuando Yami cerró el grifo de la ducha y se colocó la toalla al cuello para que las gotas frías no lo molestaran, el sonido de la risa de Mana llegó a sus oídos de forma tan meolodiosa como extraña.

Sus cejas se fruncieron en un acto inconsciente y observó la puerta que tenía que cruzar para llegar a su habitación, ¿de qué se reía Mana?

Rápidamente se puso los pantalones holgados de su pijama y salió del baño. Sus pasos fueron a una velocidad media, pero segura, y una vez estuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación, la voz de Yūgi también pudo ser oída claramente.

 _—... Y entonces, ¡él sólo dijo «hola»! ¡Como si nada hubiese pasado segundos atrás! —_ dijo su hermano rememorando una anécdota del verano pasado.

Oyó a Mana soltar una risilla.

— _¿En serio? ¡Nunca me había contado eso!_

Relajó los hombros, claro, solo se trataba de Yūgi hablando con Mana...

 _Un momento,_ Yami abrió los ojos cuando apenas los cerraba para exhalar. Ignoró el hecho de sentirse aliviado e ingresó a la habitación sin previo aviso.

La conversación estaba siendo muy fluida, demasiado como para ser de un solo sentido, y además...

Ambos, que estaban cara a cara, de pronto giraron en su dirección, algo sorprendidos solo para después sonreír.

Mana flotó a su lado con una inusual emoción.

— _¡Adivina qué! ¡Yūgi ahora puede verme! —_ exclamó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Por un momento, Yami solo pudo inclinar la cabeza y boquear sin llegar a decir ninguna palabra realmente y, ante su confusión, Yūgi rió.

—Ella es exactamente cómo la describiste —comentó.

Aún estupefacto, Yami quiso saber.

—Pero... ¿Cómo?

—Creo que se debe a esto —contestó Yūgi levantando el Rompecabezas del Milenio de su cuello.

—¿En serio? —Yami frunció los ojos y se acercó a su hermano —. ¿Por qué no lo habíamos pensado antes?

Yūgi se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Desde que me contaste el evento antes de completarlo, lo había querido intentar, pero no se dio la oportunidad y con el tiempo se me olvidó —confesó.

— _Y no fue hasta que nos encontramos con esa anciana que lo recordaste, ¿no? —_ agregó Mana haciéndose partícipe de la conversación antes de acercarse al más bajo de los tres —. _¡Wou, es genial poder hablar contigo al fin!_

—Opino lo mismo —Yūgi sonrió y volvió la mirada a Yami, un poco más serio que antes —, pero, a diferencia de ti, si me lo quito, Mana desaparece de pronto. Extraño, ¿no?

Yami metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Como todo lo que nos rodea —contestó tras suspirar —. ¿Crees que también funcione con el abuelo?

—Hum... No tengo ni idea. ¿Probamos?

Antes de que Yami pudiera responder, Mana se adelantó con un entusiasta «¡Sí!» y salió de la habitación siendo seguida por Yūgi. Ambos se metieron en una conversación, entonces, en la que Mana mencionaba lo mucho que quería conversar con su abuelo acerca de la historia.

Yami sonrió ligeramente al ver el ánimo de Mana por las nubes otra vez antes de detenerse un par de segundos en el pasillo con el entrecejo fruncido.

Estaba feliz, ¿no es así? Compartir el misterio de Mana con Yūgi le agradaba, pero...

¿Por qué de pronto se encontraba conflictuado?

— _¿Estás bien? —_ Mana lo sacó de su meditación inclinando la cabeza muy cerca de la suya.

Yami dio medio paso hacia atrás, sorprendido, y tragó saliva.

—S-Sí —se atragantó con sus propias palabras, así que carraspeó un poco —. Lo estoy.

Mana le sonrió antes de volver al lado de Yūgi, inclinándose un poco hacia él y jugueteando a su alrededor demasiado entusiasmada y curiosa como para quedarse quieta.

Yami se obligó a inhalar y exhalar seguidas veces para volver en sí.

¿Y ahora qué le sucedía?

* * *

Con un poco de convicción, no fue difícil hacer que su abuelo se pusiera el Rompecabezas como colgante en el medio de la tienda, sin embargo, a diferencia de Yūgi, no hubo cambio en lo que veía a su alrededor.

Lo bueno era que, con ese descubrimiento, otro salió a la luz y ahora Mana podía moverse más libremente entre quienes podían verla. Por supuesto, para esto, Yūgi debía estar usando el Rompecabezas y Yami, no.

Esto sin duda seguía siendo un misterio. Pues no había una razón lógica para que solo los mellizos Mutō pudieran ver a Mana, pero, como con el resto de las cosas ilógicas que los rodeaban, pronto olvidaron buscarle un porqué y simplemente se enfocaron en seguir buscando respuestas sobre la protagonista del enigma.

Fue así como a Yami, quien estaba solitario por el momento, se le ocurrió algo.

Domino High no era una escuela extraña. De hecho, era una de las más reconocidas —si no la más —dentro de su ciudad. Era grande y espaciosa, llena de alumnos talentosos como otros del montón.

Yami se consideraba a sí mismo uno de los que no destacaban por nada más que su apariencia. No era el top en las notas ni en los deportes, o en las artes, pero conocía a quienes lo eran y ellos debían conocer a otros más.

Observando en silencio los lienzos dentro de la sala, Yami recorrió el club de arte que la escuela tenía. Cada pintura, cada trazo y cada color eran buenos. Llamativos y originales en su mayoría, pero...

No había ninguno como el de la galería.

—Tú eres... —escuchó a sus espaldas —Yami Mutō de la clase 1, ¿no es así?

Giró lentamente intentando no tumbar nada y asintió, frente a él, una mujer de edad media, con el cabello recogido en un moño desordenado y un mandil blanco salpicado de distintos colores, estaba parada al lado del pizarrón.

Sus ojos cubiertos por lentes lo observaron unos segundos, él volvió su atención a las pinturas. En particular a una que era exactamente igual a un cielo nublado.

—¿Te gusta el arte? —continuó la profesora haciendo sonar sus zapatos mientras se ubicaba a su lado.

Yami negó.

—No en particular, pero hay una chica... —se aclaró la garganta al notar cómo sonaba lo que decía —. Hay una chica a la que sí le gusta y, pues..., me gustaría saber si usted la conoce.

La profesora lo observó con las cejas en alto y la cabeza inclinada, pareciendo ligeramente sorprendida ante los dicho.

—¡Vaya!, a primera vista no pareces ser de esa clase de chicos —ella comentó con una risilla.

Yami se sonrojó. Por supuesto que no lo era, pero la situación lo ameritaba. Por suerte ni Mana ni Yūgi estaban con él en ese momento, no podría soportar sus burlas en pareja.

Cruzándose de brazos y dejando la risilla solo en una sonrisa comprensiva, la profesora de artes continuó.

—Entonces, ¿algo que me facilite saber quién es?

—Hum... Su nombre es «Mana» —contestó sin demora, inseguro de si estaba bien lo que decía.

La mujer lo miró unos segundos en silencio.

—¿Sólo «Mana»? ¿No tiene apellidos?

—Yo le pregunté lo mismo —se le escapó rodando los ojos en un acto inconsciente y, al escuchar otra risilla por parte de la mujer, se sonrojó ligeramente y desvió la mirada otra vez —. Bueno, por eso-...

—Por eso estás aquí —la mujer asintió caminando hacia su escritorio para, después, sacar un archivo con muchos papeles dentro —. Así que solo sabes su nombre... Va a ser un poco difícil si no estudia aquí, pero haré lo que pueda.

—Hum... Gracias.

La mujer agitó una mano restándole importancia.

—Oh, no te preocupes, es muy dulce de tu parte interesarte en el arte por la chica que te gusta —Yami no tuvo tiempo de negar nada cuando la profesora solo continuó —, pero no te centres solo en su arte, ¿está bien? Hay muchos talentos por ahí. Es más, deberías intentarlo tú también, hay un chico-...

Yami interrumpió la divagación de la profesora con una gentil negación de cabeza. La última vez que había pintado fue cuando iba a primaria y sus dibujos no eran lo que uno llamaría «arte» exactamente.

—Gracias, pero me conformo con mirar.

—¡Ah, así que también eres de ese tipo! —la profesora se burló con fingida inocencia antes de asentir —. Está bien, está bien. Vuelve mañana a la misma hora, después de los exámenes, ¿bien?

Con un asentimiento y con el timbre de cambio de hora sonando, Yami se despidió para ir casi corriendo a su clase, encontrándose con Yūgi y Mana en el camino.

—¿En dónde estabas? —le preguntó Yūgi apenas lo vio.

—Averiguando algo —contestó con simpleza.

Debido al tiempo, su hermano no insistió más y cruzó el pasillo para ir a su respectivo salón. Mana se quedó a su lado esta vez.

— _¿Y averiguaste lo que querías saber? —_ Mana quiso saber.

Yami le sonrió.

—Puede que mañana.

— _Como tu examen de literatura._

 _—_ No me lo recuerdes.

Mana rió y ambos se encaminaron al salón de Yami. Ninguno se percató de que los problemas, muy aparte de los exámenes, recién empezaban.


	10. IX

**YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

Aunque Yami no lo quisiera, tanto Mana como Yūgi insistieron en acompañarlo hacia el club de arte cuando acabaron los exámenes de aquel martes.

El aula todavía estaba vacía, pero algunas pinturas habían cambiado de lugar respecto a su ubicación del día anterior.

Mana flotó entre lienzo y lienzo observando con cariño cada obra que aparecía ante ella.

— _Uh... Esta es buena —_ señaló la del cielo nublado que Yami había visto con anterioridad. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, pero pronto frunció sus labios en una línea recta e inclinó la cabeza — _, pero..._

 _—_ ¿Pero...? —Yūgi también se acercó —. ¿Hay algo malo? Yo veo una réplica exacta del cielo en este momento —comentó intercambiando la mirada entre el lienzo y la ventana abierta.

Mana asintió.

— _Sí, es exactamente eso —_ contestó volviendo a sonreír —. _¿Sabes? El arte se trata de interpretar, no de copiar. No es malo, pero no veo mucho de su «yo» en su pintura._

En algún punto de lo dicho por Mana, Yami sintió un _déjà vu,_ lo que lo hizo sonreír.

No había ninguna duda acerca del gusto de Mana por las artes.

—Huh... Ahora que lo dices... —Yūgi se llevó una mano a la mandíbula y frunció los ojos cual crítico y asintió —. Creo que de alguna forma entiendo lo que dices.

Mientras los tres se inclinaban cerca de la pintura para apreciarla un poco mejor, ninguno se dio cuenta de la profesora ingresando al aula con un par de cuadernos en las manos.

—¡Oh! ¡Ahora hay dos Mutōs! —exclamó de pronto dando un salto al mismo tiempo que sorprendía al par de hermanos.

Mana solo pudo reír.

— _¡Qué agradable!_

 _—_ Qué chistosa —Yami rodó los ojos con una ligera sonrisa.

—Somos hermanos mellizos —comentó Yūgi también con una sonrisa antes de señalarse a sí mismo —. Yo soy Yūgi, por cierto.

La mujer asintió sonriendo y acomodándose los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz.

—¡Oh, ya veo! ¡Me sorprendieron! —rió —. Así que... Yami, vienes por tu respuesta, ¿no es así?

Yami asintió y la maestra se acercó a su escritorio para abrir de uno en uno cada cajón hasta dar con el tercero. De ahí, el sonido de algunas hojas moviéndose llenó el silencio del aula, segundos en los cuales Yami y Yūgi solo pudieron compartir una mirada, para después sacar un solo papel.

—Personalmente no conozco a ninguna Mana —dijo, entonces, haciendo que sus esperanzas disminuyeran —. No hay nadie inscrita en la escuela con ese nombre, y tampoco alguien en alguna academia de artes durante los últimos meses, pero sé de alguien que quizá sepa quién es esta chica.

—¿En serio? ¿Quién? —ambos mellizos preguntaron al mismo tiempo logrando que Mana y la profesora rieran.

—No desesperen, debería estar aquí en-... —al mismo tiempo que elevó su mirada al reloj ubicado en la parte superior del muro del salón, alguien golpeó la puerta haciendo notar su blanco cabello por la ventanilla del medio —. Oh, ese debe ser él.

Una vez más, Yami y Yūgi compartieron una mirada ignorando el hecho de que, a cada segundo, por alguna razón, Mana retrocedía un poco más.

Cuando el chico se asomó, quien lo reconoció más rápidamente fue Yūgi, pero la maestra no tardó en arribarlo al medio del aula y hacerles señas para que se acercaran.

Pero ninguno lo hizo. Probablemente por la misma razón.

Un _muy_ fuerte escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal como si ellos mismos lo hubiesen sentido, pero no fue así. Aquella sensación de nervios y miedo no provenía de ellos mismos, sino de la persona a la que estaban conectados de alguna manera.

Mana, quien para ese segundo ya se había escondido en el fondo del Rompecabezas.

—¿Qué esperan? Él es Ryō Bakura, de la clase-...

—Hola, Bakura —saludó Yūgi alzando una mano.

El chico de cabello blanco y ojos rojos le sonrió como solo él podría hacerlo.

—¡Yūgi! No sabía que te interesaba el arte —exclamó dando unos pasos hacia el menor Mutō.

Yūgi se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, ¿un poco? La verdad-...

Yami carraspeó para llamar la atención y, de paso, interrumpir a Yūgi. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de su hermano por una milésima de segundo, pero fue suficiente.

—Oh, es cierto. Él es Yami, mi hermano, ¿lo conocías? —lo presentó de manera improvisada e ignorando a la confundida profesora de artes.

—Claro, me acuerdo —ambos juntaron sus manos en un saludo amistoso —. ¿Les sirvió el libro que les presté?

Yami asintió.

—De alguna forma —dijo soltando su mano.

—Ambos estaban viendo tu pintura, Bakura —mencionó la profesora metiéndose a la conversación y señalando el reflejo del cielo —. ¿Lo ves? ¡Te dije que era buena!

El chico se llevó una mano a la nuca y desvió la mirada pareciendo avergonzado.

A Yami le sorprendió que fuera su pintura.

—¿Eh? ¿Es tuya? —mas fue Yūgi quien expresó sus pensamientos.

Asintió una sola vez.

—Aunque no la considero tan buena-...

—¡Patrañas! —lo interrumpió la maestra buscando algo entre sus cajones otra vez —. ¿Saben? Ryō es muy bueno pintando aunque lo niegue. ¡Tanto que algunas de sus obras serán expuestas en una exhibición de arte de la Academia a finales de verano!

Al mismo tiempo que decía aquello, encontró lo que parecía estar buscando y lo mostró a los mellizos, lo cual era al parecer una especie de folleto de dos caras.

Yami tomó el papel entre sus manos. Era colorido, pero a la vez serio y sobrio, identificaba mucho lo que presentaba.

—¿La exposición de arte? —Yami leyó algunas palabras del folleto, sus cejas de fruncieron al mismo tiempo, recordando lo dicho por la joven asistente de la galería.

—¡Sí! ¿Por qué no asisten, eh? Quizá y encuentran a la chica que están buscando —mencionó la profesora ajena a las expresiones preocupadas que Yami y Yūgi tenían en el rostro.

Ambos hermanos compartieron otra de esas miradas en las que podían entender los pensamientos del otro.

—¿Están buscando a alguien? —quiso saber Bakura con la cabeza inclinada.

Yami sonrió.

—Sí, ah... Más o menos —dijo —. Hum... Bueno, nosotros ya debemos irnos, ¿no, Yūgi?

La profesora dio un salto frente a los dos.

—¿Eh? ¡Pero-...!

—No se preocupe —la cortó Yūgi alzando ambas manos —. Ya nosotros nos encargamos.

Y tan rápido como llegaron, los hermanos dejaron el aula sin dar mayor explicación a la confundida maestra y al poco curioso Bakura.

* * *

La profesora de artes se sentó en su escritorio con un mohín en la expresión y un ceño levemente fruncido. A su lado, su alumno estrella jugueteaba con los pinceles de una caja de metal mientras intentaba pensar en el mejor color para su nueva pintura.

—Entonces... —Bakura llamó su atención —. ¿Estaban buscando a alguien? Los hermanos Mutō, quiero decir.

La profesora asintió.

—Una chica. Parece que se avergonzaron —exhaló profundamente —. Y yo que quería que le fuera bien a Yami.

Bakura le sonrió agraciado.

—¡¿Y qué tal si yo la busco?! Dijo que probablemente iría a la exposición de arte, ¿o no? ¡Me gustaría ayudar!

Su entusiasmo fue tan elevado que simplemente no pudo evitarlo. Aunque, de alguna manera, sentía que Yami no había querido hablar del tema con otro chico presente, ¿un poco más de ayuda no iría mal, o sí?

Una sonrisa se extendió en sus labios.

—Solo sabe su nombre —comentó —. Mana.

Por un momento. Sólo por un segundo, la mirada de Bakura cambió. Dejó de ser amistosa y curiosa para volverse fría y seria.

Pero ese segundo pasó tan rápido que nadie más que él mismo podría haberlo notado.

—Huh... Así que Mana, hm... —mencionó tomando asiento en el banquillo otra vez. Esta vez una sonrisa se le escapó —. Interesante.

La profesora ignoró el cambio en su tono y solo continuó hablando acerca de lo lindo que sería si al final llegaban a encontrarla.

Bakura estuvo de acuerdo. Sería muy lindo si se llegaban a encontrar. Muy destinado.

* * *

Ambos tomaron asiento dentro del aula de segundo "A". Yami en su respectivo sitio y Yūgi en el del frente, los dos lanzando continuas miradas al Rompecabezas.

—¿Tú también...? —Yūgi preguntó y Yami solo pudo asentir.

—Fue algo muy... Extraño.

—¿Crees que se conozcan? —sus ojos se clavaron en el espacio que usualmente ocupaba Mana cuando estaba presente.

Yami se encogió de hombros, apoyó su codo en la carpeta y cabeza en sus nudillos, y suspiró.

—Realmente no quiero averiguarlo —respondió.

Yūgi asintió en concordancia.

—Yo tampoco.

Y es que a ninguno le había gustado aquella sensación, pero no podían preguntar qué sucedió, pues Mana no volvió a salir del objeto piramidal.

* * *

Era... Oscuro. Oscuro, frío y solitario, pero en ese momento prefería estar cien veces ahí que afuera.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y juntó su frente con sus rodillas, tratando, quizás, de encogerse hasta desaparecer en el medio de aquella nada infinita.

No podía recordarlo, pero lo sabía. _Sabía_ que lo conocía. Conocía a ese chico Bakura como conocía del arte y los artistas. Incluso podía decir que lo conocía mejor.

Pero no lo recordaba.

Y no porque no quisiera. Algo lo obstruia. Algo, o alguien, obstruía su línea de recuerdos como si fuera una inmensa roca en el camino. Todo era borroso. Tan borroso que incluso le cansaba intentar recordarlo.

Pero... _¿Por qué?_

¿Por qué le dolía intentar recordar? O más bien, ¿qué había sido tan doloroso que no podía recordar?

* * *

Mientras caminaban de regreso a casa, el silencio los acompañó como si fuera cosa de todos los días, aumentando la ausencia de Mana a su lado en grandes cantidades desde que salieron de los últimos ruidos de la escuela y de sus alumnos.

Fue cuando, cruzando por las líneas peatonales, a unas cuantas cuadras de la tienda de juegos, que Téa los arribó bajando unas escaleras que dirigían hacia su departamento.

Sus ojos expresaban emoción, muy distinto a los meditabundos mellizos.

—¡Yami, Yūgi! —ella saludó —. ¿Saben? ¡El museo ya anunció su apertura!

Reaccionando, Yūgi sonrió.

—¿Ah, sí? —ella agitó la cabeza.

—¡Sí! Para los invitados es en estas vacaciones próximas, y para el público en general es en invierno, ¿genial, no?

Ambos asintieron, pero no dijeron mucho más. Incluso Téa sintió la incomodidad del ambiente.

—¿Sabes? Ahora que Téa lo menciona —Yūgi se llevó una mano a los labios —. ¿El abuelo no solía decir que el Rompecabezas pertenecía a un Faraón?

—¿En serio? —Téa preguntó.

Yami asintió, entonces Yūgi continuó

—Sí, ¿y Mana no solía llamarte «Atem»? ¿No es un nombre del medio oriente, o de por ahí? Quizá podamos preguntar cuando vayamos al museo.

—¿Mana? ¿Atem? —Téa repitió más que confundida e inclinando la cabeza, en espera de una explicación que no vendría.

—Claro, igual ya aceptaste que iríamos con el abuelo, no es como si ahora pudiésemos negarnos —Yami rodó los ojos.

—¡Solo estoy tratando de ayudar! —Yūgi rió.

Téa se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

—Uhm... ¿Chicos? —probó una vez más.

Yami le sonrió ligeramente, de pronto la incomodidad que significaba hablar con ella había desaparecido.

—¿Quieres venir con nosotros? —quiso saber.

—¿Eh, a dónde?

—¡A la inauguración del museo! —contestó Yūgi entusiasmado—. Yami, el abuelo y yo estamos invitados.

—Y podemos llevar cada uno a un acompañante —agregó Yami pasa do la mirada entre su hermano y la chica de cabello corto —. No es como si nos juntáramos con otras personas, así que si quieres-...

—¡Iré! —lo interrumpió Téa alzando sus manos en puños como si de pronto estuviera muy motivada —. Si me invitan, no me puedo negar. ¡Por supuesto que aprovecharé la oportunidad!

Yami y Yūgi rieron extrañados ante su selección de palabras y su inusual ansiedad, solo para después continuar su camino hacia su hogar.

De vez en cuando alguno miraba el Rompecabezas, pero pronto volvían a la conversación con Téa.

Ambos todavía sentían el malestar de Mana.


	11. X

**YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

Tras terminar la época de exámenes, las vacaciones de verano por fin llegaron y, con ello, la apertura del museo egipcio de Domino City.

El calor era muy molesto, incluso con el sol poniéndose, Yami realmente no tenía ningún gusto por ponerse una camisa de manga larga bajo un terno de color oscuro. Sin embargo y gracias a algún Dios, su abuelo les comentó que la formalidad no era tan necesaria, por lo que, si bien todavía debían usar los pantalones de vestir, el saco fue totalmente removido del atuendo.

— _Te_ _ves bien —_ halagó Mana ubicándose frente al espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación.

Yami le sonrió un agradecimiento y procedió a atarse la corbata. Mana no había comentado nada sobre el incidente con Bakura y ni él ni Yūgi habían insistido ni intentado volver a sacar el tema a la luz.

Ella, por su parte, no se había rehusado a seguir buscando indicios de su pasado, pero ahora parecía mucho más atenta y discreta a cualquier cosa que pudiera causarle las mismas sensaciones incómodas.

Un par de golpes se escucharon en la puerta solo para después ser abierta por su abuelo. Solomon no tenía ningún inconveniente en vestir un terno completo aquella tarde y su usual sonrisa agraciada no parecía decir lo contrario.

—¡Oh, Yami, te ves muy bien! —exclamó abriendo por completo la puerta —. Yūgi ya está listo, ¿van a llevar a alguien más, o...?

—Sí, de hecho, invitamos a Téa —lo interrumpió acercándose antes de mirar el reloj de la mesa de noche —. Ya debería estar llegando.

—¡Entonces seguro nos la encontramos en el camino! ¡Vamos, vamos! —su abuelo no le dio tiempo a opinar cuando puso sus manos sobre su espalda y comenzó a empujarlo con dirección al pasillo.

Oyó a Mana reír y él mismo tuvo que sonreír cuando notó lo emocionado que estaba su abuelo con respecto al museo.

Y, como había mencionado, Yūgi ya estaba en la sala de estar con una botella de agua en mano y estirando un poco el cuello de la camisa como si esta lo ahorcara.

Una sonrisa de saludo cruzó sus labios.

—Ya creía que iba a ir solo con Téa —bromeó.

— _Oh, apuesto a que no te molestaría —_ secundó Mana observando divertida la reacción del Mutō menor.

A pesar del notorio sonrojo en las mejillas de su hermano, Yami se las arregló para no reír y esperó a que Yūgi se ubicara a su lado derecho, como les era de costumbre, por alguna razón.

—¡Un momento, esperen, esperen! —escucharon la voz de su madre desde la parte superior de las escaleras, quien bajaba con una mano en la baranda y con la otra sosteniendo una cámara fotográfica —. Si no tomo una foto ahora me arrepentiré después. ¡Acomódense!

Tanto Yami como Yūgi rodaron los ojos con una sonrisa. Su madre señaló al pecho de Yūgi, entonces.

—¿Vas a llevar eso, Yūgi? ¿No crees que es un poco extraño? —se refería al Rompecabezas dorado.

Yūgi frunció los labios pensando en una respuesta convincente, pero fue su abuelo quien contestó antes.

—No te preocupes, querida —le dijo a su nuera mientras agitaba la mano descuidadamente —. Va con el tema, además apuesto a que nadie se espera verlo ahí.

—Ya veo... —su madre inclinó la cabeza sin pensar en la relevancia del objeto.

—¡Cierto! ¿Por qué no vienes tú también, mamá? —quiso saber Yūgi, pero su madre agitó la cabeza mientras comenzaba a observar por el visor de la cámara digital.

—Tengo trabajo, pero diviértanse por mí, ¿está bien? —inclinó el cuerpo ligeramente hacia adelante —. ¡Bien, sonrían!

Tardó unos cuantos segundos en presionar el disparador. Segundos en los cuales Yami pudo apreciar a una pensativa Mana con una expresión conflictuada.

Sin embargo, después de que el flash salió, ella le sonrió.

— _No te preocupes —_ le dijo —. _¡_ _La próxima vez de seguro aparezco yo también!_

Inconscientemente le devolvió la expresión.

—Lo estaré esperando —contestó para la confusión de su abuelo y su madre, y para la diversión de Yūgi.

—Huh... —su hermano le dio un leve codazo en las costillas con una sonrisa de lado —. Yo también lo esperaré.

—Cállate, Yūgi.

Yūgi rió ante el nada usual vergonzoso Yami justo antes de despedirse de su madre y tomar del brazo a su abuelo para caminar a la par.

El camino no se hizo largo, sino todo lo contrario después de cruzarse a Téa a un par de cuadras de la tienda de juegos. Ella llevaba un vestido simple, pero bonito. Los tacos la hacían ver más alta de lo normal, pero no parecía ser una molestia.

Incluso llevaba maquillaje, notaron tanto Mana como Yami.

* * *

Mientras cuatro de los cinco presentes se metían en una conversación amena y divertida, la última e invisible presencia se quedó en silencio admirando a los que ahora podía considerar su familia.

Por un lado estaba el abuelo. Terco y divertido, muy hablador y encantador a la vez. Mana podía pasarse horas escuchándolo hablar a pesar de que Yami solía decir que ya había contado la misma historia unas tres veces.

Después estaba Yūgi. Dulce y amigable, contrario a Yami en muchos aspectos, pero muy similar en otros. Era el hermano menor que sabía que no tenía y a quien apreciaba mucho como un amigo.

Y, por último, pero no menos importante, _Atem_. Yami Mutō, aquel que había sabido tenerle paciencia y calmarla en los momentos de crisis. Aquel por el que su corazón —si podía decirlo así —latía de manera más cálida.

Una sonrisa se cruzó por sus labios al recordar la noche de la supuesta cita, pero tan rápido como apareció, se fue, dejándola con una preocupación incipiente.

Apretó los labios como ya se le había hecho de costumbre y tomó aire. No podía negarlo, tenía miedo de perderlos. Tenía miedo de seguir avanzado sin ellos, o por el contrario, de quedarse atrás.

No sabía lo que encontrarían en aquel museo, pero sabía que sería una pieza clave tanto en su pasado como en su futuro.

Y en su presente, quizás.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Yami casi en un susurro. No se había dado cuenta que ya no avanzaba.

Sus ojos amatistas la miraron con fuerza y preocupación.

Se obligó a asentir un par de veces corridas.

— _Sí, sólo... Me distraje —_ contestó volviendo a emprender camino antes de que el rango de separación del Rompecabezas tomará medidas.

Yami la observó en silencio y con una ceja en alto.

—¿En serio? —ella volvió a asentir y él se detuvo, por lo que Mana se vio forzada a dar media vuelta también. La expresión de Yami de pronto se suavizó un poco, lo suficiente como para mostrar una sonrisa —. Si te sientes mal, solo dinos, ¿bien?

Y eso bastó para que cada inquietud de Mana pasara a un segundo plano. Quería resolver las cosas lo más rápido posible.

Pues quería abrazar a Yami por cada una de las palabras que le había dado para tranquilizarla.

Por supuesto, ninguno de los dos tenía forma de saber que esa sonrisa no solo la afectaba a ella. Ya que más allá de Mana, a donde los ojos de Yami no querían enfocar, se encontraban otro par de orbes de color azul grisáceo, que, de vez en cuando, lanzaba miradas de soslayo al Mutō mayor.

* * *

Ya en el museo, el cual estaba lo suficientemente copado de gente como para tener que vigilar cada paso que se daba, Solomon divisó a su mejor amigo con sólo dar una ojeada a la multitud que observaba viejas piedras con jeroglíficos inscritos en ellas.

Advirtió a sus nietos de no romper nada y fue a conversar con el profesor Hawkins, justo entonces alguien llamó la atención de Yami.

— _Ajlan_ —dijo Marik llegando a su lado con una sonrisa y una mano en alto.

Téa, Yami y Yūgi se miraron entre sí tratando de averiguar si alguno sabía algo, mas fue Mana que, con una sonrisa, contestó:

— _Ajlan wa salan —_ agitó una mano antes de recordar que no podía ser vista —. _Oh, les está dando la bienvenida en árabe._

—¿Sabes hablar árabe? —cuestionó Yūgi sorprendido sin notar que Marik sonreía divertido.

—Por supuesto, soy egipcio, ¿lo olvidas? —contestó como si la pregunta fuera para él.

Esto provocó una serie de preguntas hacia Mana. Si ella también sabía árabe, ¿acaso provenía de Egipto? Sin embargo Mana negó con la cabeza asumiendo lo que iban a preguntar.

— _Creo que lo estudié en algún lado. Nk soy una experta ni nada —_ se apresuró a decir.

—Veo que decidieron venir al fin y al cabo —comentó Marik con una copa de champagne, supusieron, entre los dedos —. Mi hermana de seguro se alegrará de conocer a los nietos de Solomon Mutō.

—Ahm... ¿Su hermana? —se atrevió a preguntar Téa por más que no comprendiera la mayoría de la conversación.

Marik la miró con una sonrisa agradable antes de contestar.

—Ella y su novio son los dueños de este museo —Mana reaccionó ante lo dicho, por alguna razón, y frunció los ojos.

Por unos segundos, Yami se preocupó, pero no hubo miedo ni desesperación. Sólo interés y curiosidad por parte de la chica del rompecabezas.

Una curiosidad que pudo distinguir muy bien.

Excusándose tras unos minutos de charla, Yami, Yūgi y Téa procedieron con el recorrido del museo hasta llegar a una zona menos concurrida. Había gente, pero nada parecía llamar mucho la atención.

Nada excepto una extraña tabla iluminada y rodeada de unas cuantas personas. Entre ellas, una mujer de largo cabello negro y piel canela, con una similitud facial a Marik.

Sin pensarlo realmente, los tres, más Mana, se acercaron.

La mujer empezó a contar sobre lo que la tabla mostraba y representaba. Algo sobre un antiguo juego que los faraones solían usar para el entrenamiento junto a sus sacerdotes, o algo por el estilo, sin embargo ninguno aparte de Téa le estaba prestando real atención.

—¿Crees que ella sepa algo? —preguntó Yūgi en voz baja, inclinándose un poco hacia él para ser ligeramente más discreto.

Yami se encogió.

—Espero que sí...

Mientras tanto, a su lado, Mana se había dedicado a observar en silencio. Con una mirada que parecía tener mucho que decir en lugar de callar.

Fue obvio para los mellizos que algo la había hecho reaccionar más allá del museo en sí.

Y quizás eso fue que sus ojos se encontraron directamente con los de la mujer.


	12. XI

**YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

Cuando la mujer terminó de hablar sobre la tabla, con un simple ademán indicó a todos que continuaran su recorrido mientras ella desaparecía tras una puerta de servicio con rapidez.

Asintiendo más para sí mismo que para sus acompañantes, Yami decidió acercarse a aquella tabla de piedra con bastantes tallados en ella. No le provocaba una especial sensación, no exactamente, pero de igual forma pudo apreciar cada grabado, sobretodo del Faraón que, notó, le era demasiado familiar.

Téa, a su lado, inclinó un poco el cuerpo para observar más de cerca. Su ceño fruncido y sus ojos iban desde la tabla a Yami, y luego de la tabla a Yūgi.

—Hey, no sé si soy solo yo, ¿pero no se ven muy parecidos? —comentó señalando el objeto.

Yūgi hizo otro tanto acercándose, al igual que Yami y Mana. La chica de cabello alborotado boqueó sin poder expresar bien sus pensamientos, pero para Yami, que de pronto se había dado cuenta que la conocía mejor de lo que suponía, fue algo obvio: tenía un aire similar a la pintura de aquella galería.

A la pintura que había inquietado a Mana.

Con ambas cejas en alto y los labios ligeramente abiertos, Yami le preguntó a Mana en silencio si se encontraba bien.

Ella no alejó los ojos de la tabla cuando habló:

— _Atem... —_ dijo con total anhelo y/o apreciación antes de señalar con el dedo índice al de apariencia similar a los mellizos —. _Estoy segura. Él... ¡Atem!_

—¿Atem? —repitió Yami volviendo la mirada al objeto en exposición.

—¿El Faraón de ahí se llama «Atem»? —quiso saber Yūgi apretando la mano sobre su Rompecabezas del Milenio.

Téa intercaló la mirada entre sus amigos con una expresión que decía toda la confusión que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

—¿Huh? —frunció el entrecejo y miró la leyenda escrita a un lado de la tabla. Una sonrisa agraciada adornó su rostro unos segundos después —. Pff... ¿De qué hablan, chicos? El que está aquí es el «Faraón Sin Nombre». Ya saben, el que se sacrificó por el bien de Egipto...

— _¡Sí lo es! ¡Es Atem! ¡Atem! ¡Su nombre es Atem! —_ contestó Mana repetidamente como si Téa fuera a escucharla —. _¡Lo sé! ¡Yo lo sé y apuesto a que la familia de Marik también lo sabe! ¡Su nombre es Atem!_

Sin embargo, antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo más, la voz femenina que minutos atrás había estado hablando los interrumpió mientras se ubicaba al lado de la tabla.

Su expresión era dura y algo desconfiada, con una ceja en alto y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho al mismo tiempo que alzaba la barbilla como si los estudiará.

—Efectivamente. Es el «Faraón Sin Nombre» el que está ahí —aclaró mirando a Téa y después a los mellizos —. Ustedes deben ser los nietos de Solomon Mutō, ¿me equivoco?

Yūgi sonrió un poco avergonzado y negó.

—Sí, lo somos. Creo que el cabello nos delata, ¿no? —se pasó una mano por la nuca.

Entonces la expresión de la mujer se suavizó.

—Un poco, sí, pero creo que el Rompecabezas termina por quitar cualquier duda —respondió relajando los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo y apoyándose en su pierna derecha —. Mi nombre es Ishizu Ishtar. Quizás mi hermano Marik les habló de mí.

—Sí, nos dijo que eras la dueña de este museo —mencionó Téa inconsciente de la expresión pensativa de Yami.

—En parte lo soy. La verdad es que mi prometido es el que mueve todos los hilos, por decirlo así —rodó los ojos y sonrió ante su propio comentario antes de quedarse en silencio unos segundos —. Ustedes... Tienen algo en mente, ¿no es así? ¿O debería decir «alguien»?

Sus ojos azules de pronto se movieron hacia una esquina superior y Yami oyó a Mana jadear.

— _Me está mirando —_ dijo con insistencia —. _¡_ _At-... Yami, nuestros ojos se están encontrando!_

—Ahm... ¿Acaso usted puede...? —Yūgi comenzó sin animarse a terminar, pues lanzaba incómodas señas con la cabeza hacia su amiga más cercana.

Ishizu pareció comprender cuando movió la cabeza en un largo y casi imperceptible asentimiento.

—No exactamente —contestó —. Pero sí, _lo sé._ Las mujeres de mi familia podemos ver un poco más allá de lo normal e intentamos poder ayudar a quienes lo necesiten.

—Y por eso esperábamos que pudieras ayudarnos —se atrevió a decir Yami hallando una forma, por fin, de traer aquel tema a la conversación.

Téa parpadeó confundida esperando una explicación por parte de Yūgi, pero él negó con la cabeza y le dijo que mejor continuara disfrutando del museo. Ella, por supuesto, decidió negarse.

—¿Mi ayuda? —repitió Ishizu.

Yami asintió.

—Sí, nos gustaría que nos explicaras más sobre el Rompecabezas, que tiene que ver con _ella,_ y con aquel llamado «Atem» —señaló la tabla.

Esta vez, aunque Ishizu frunció los ojos, pareció ligeramente sorprendida por lo recientemente dicho.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo, una voz fuerte e imponente, pero sin dejar el respeto y la amabilidad de lado, la interrumpió.

—¿Se podría saber de dónde ustedes conocen ese nombre? —preguntó un hombre alto y de apariencia seria apesar de su largo y lacio cabello azul oscuro y ojos aguamarina.

Mana jadeó más sonoramente mientras se acercaba un poco.

Llevaba un traje de color gris que contrastaba de manera muy tenue con su piel clara, pero no le quitaba en lo absoluto la buena apariencia que tenía.

Por un momento, al cruzar sus ojos con los gemelos, ambos se quedaron sin palabras. Este hombre no tenía acento muy marcado en su pronunciación del japonés, pero sin duda no era un nativo de Domino City.

—Oh, Mahad, qué susto me diste —comentó Ishizu exhalando y retrocediendo unos pasos hasta quedar al lado del recién llegado y evitando así que él avanzara hacia Mana —. Chicos, él es mi prometido, el otro propietario del museo, Mahad Owston —ella miró a su novio con una sonrisa —. Ellos son los nietos del arqueólogo Mutō.

—Huh... Ya veo, aunque eso no responde a mi pregunta —pese a la exigencia de su comentario, Mahad Owston les sonrió más amigablemente —. Entonces...

— _¿Hermano? —_ de pronto Mana habló en un hilo de voz. Tanto Yami como Yūgi la miraron anonadados.

* * *

Sus ojos empezaron a arder y a perder el enfoque de pronto. Aparte de la tabla, aparte de _Atem_ y aparte de todo lo que había pensado que encontraría, definitivamente nunca pensó que aquella sensación de familiaridad se incrementara tanto como para reconocer a su propio hermano.

Lo era. Estaba segura de eso.

Mahad era su querido hermano mayor quien pronto se iba a casar con la buena de Ishizu Ishtar, una egipcia que conoció en uno de sus muchos viajes por el mundo para conocer los secretos de la Historia. Ella misma lo había acompañado en esos viajes desde Londres. Había pintado en lienzos las muchas hermosas vistas que tenía en su memoria. Había sonreído con él infinitas veces e incluso había recordado la última vez que lo vio aquella mañana de mediados de invierno...

Casi se abalanza a abrazarlo con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, pero, aunque de todas formas iba a atravesarlo, no pudo hacerlo, porque Ishizu lo movió repentinamente del lugar en el que estaba.

 _Claro,_ recordó Mana. _Ella me lo dijo una vez._

No es que Ishizu pudiera verla exactamente. La sentía, sentía su presencia como aquella anciana, pero en este momento no podía saber de quién era el alma que flotaba a solo un metro de su prometido.

Sinceramente, Mana había pensado que aquella locura había sido lo que más atrajo a su hermano, pero ahora sabía que su próxima cuñada no estaba demente en lo absoluto.

Un montón de recuerdos más comenzaron a agolparse en su mente uno tras otro a tanta velocidad que no terminaba de identificarlos por completo.

Y, sin embargo, sabía que aún habían muchas lagunas mentales que no lograría evocar a menos que conociera toda la verdad.

—Entonces... —Mahad de pronto insistió refiriéndose al nombre de Atem.

—Eh... Una chica que conocemos solía llamarme así por el Rompecabezas que mi abuelo nos dio —explicó Yami de manera rápida e improvisada intercalando la mirada entre ella misma y Mahad —. Y, bueno..., de hecho nosotros queríamos saber acerca de este llamado «Atem».

Oh, Mana lo había olvidado. ¿Quién era Atem exactamente? ¿Por qué sentía que Yami tenía que ver más con él que ella misma?

Y, sobretodo, ¿por qué de pronto se recordaba a sí misma hablando de él continuamente?

De pronto, su cabeza dolía y se sentía pesada. Muchas reacciones y emociones, además de pensamientos, en una sola tarde la iban a matar.

Mahad llamó su atención entonces llevándose una mano a la frente y suspirando cansadamente.

—En serio, Mana no sabe guardar secretos —comentó.

Ishizu rió un poco.

—Incluso hasta ahora, eh... —su expresión cambió un poco —. Incluso como está ahora, eh...

Sin embargo, aunque lo que dijo Ishizu llamó más la atención de Mana, tanto Yami como Yūgi se enfocaron en Mahad.

—Disculpa, ¿pero podrías repetir lo que dijiste?

—¿Conoces a Mana?

Ambos preguntaron al mismo tiempo, logrando que Mana sonriera divertida a pesar de la situación.

* * *

Mahad volvió a suspirar antes de erguir la espalda otra vez. Llevó una mano a su pecho para enfatizar lo que diría y sonrió de la manera más fraternal posible.

—Me volveré a presentar. Mi nombre es Mahad Owston y la chica que conocieron, muy probablemente, es mi hermana menor, Mana Owston —dijo —. Ella, bueno..., solía tener sueños acerca de un Faraón llamado «Atem», pero por el momento no hemos hallado pruebas de ello.

—Un Faraón... —repitió Yami.

Ishizu asintió.

—Ella insistió tanto en que sus sueños eran recuerdos de su anterior vida que simplemente no pudimos ignorarla —sonrió para sí misma, como si recordara algo, aunque no lo compartió.

Mahad también asintió.

—Personalmente creo que se auto-sugestionó, ya que nuestros padres le pusieron el nombre de una antigua sacerdotisa egipcia muy cercana al Faraón Sin Nombre, pero... —miró hacia la tabla y luego hacia Ishizu —. No soy nadie para juzgar si es verdad, o mentira. Después de todo, sus pinturas eran muy realistas...

—¿Sus pinturas? —Yūgi preguntó mirando rápidamente a Yami —. ¿Va a una academia de arte, o algo así?

—Esta temporada, no —contestó Mahad.

—¿Entonces en dónde está? ¿Podemos saber eso? —preguntó Yami de pronto, sorprendiendo a todos los que lo rodeaban.

Sobretodo a Téa, que ni siquiera comprendía del todo la conversación que estaban teniendo.

—¿Ustedes no-...?

Mahad estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando su celular sonó interrumpiendo sus palabras. Él volvió la mirada al dispositivo y entonces Ishizu le colocó una mano en el brazo.

—Debe ser Marik. Ve, él no sabe cómo tratar con los invitados —dijo con un tono de voz moderado y mirando a su prometido directo a los ojos.

Mahad suspiró por tercera vez.

—Comprendo, entonces, nos estaremos viendo —se despidió de los mellizos y de Téa antes de contestar la llamada telefónica.

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo antes de que Ishizu tomara una profunda respiración.

Su expresión se volvió más afligida que dura y miró a los mellizos.

—Mana está hospitalizada —dijo, entonces, no esperando las impactadas expresiones de los hermanos.

Si pudiera, Yami estaba seguro que Mana se abría desmayado con todo lo que estaban averiguando en ese único día. Sus ojos amatistas siguieron los movimientos de la fémina para evitar cualquier descuido, sin embargo nada muy preocupante sucedió.

—Y si no les importa, ¿podrían decirme cuándo conocieron a Mana? —continuó Ishizu inclinando la cabeza —. Es un poco raro que desconozcan ese dato.

Yami y Yūgi compartieron una mirada, dudosos de decir la verdad y, sin embargo, sabiendo que mentir no era una opción.

Mana asintió como si les estuviera dando su consentimiento y fue Yami quien contestó.

—La conocí-... La conocimos en invierno, un poco antes de las vacaciones —dijo mintiendo solo un poco —. La buscamos desde entonces, por decirlo de alguna manera, para que nos explicara más sobre este Atem.

Ishizu pareció comprender algo mientras llevaba una mano a su mandíbula.

—Ya veo... Fue antes del accidente, supongo que era imposible que lo supieran desde que obviamente no frecuentaban con ella —pareció pensar en voz alta.

* * *

— _¿A-Accidente? —_ Mana repitió y esta vez sí empezó a respirar con dificultad.

Sintió la mirada de Yami sobre ella, pero no tuvo el valor de devolverle una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Ahí estaba otra vez. Aquella sensación que le impedía recordar con claridad los últimos eventos que vivió...

Aquella sensación casi agobiante que Bakura y aquella galería le habían causado.

Tragó saliva.

¿Estaban relacionados? ¿Ella, Bakura, el arte y el accidente?

—Yūgi, vete con ella —ordenó Yami antes de que Mana pudiera decir algo.

Al parecer, había llegado a la misma conclusión que ella.

—¿Eh? —Yūgi parpadeó y, sin querer, Téa se sintió aludida.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó la chica de cabello corto.

—Solo vállanse —Yami insistió —. Yo los alcanzaré en un momento.

Entonces el menor Mutō terminó asintiento en comprensión y, sin esperar la opinión de Mana, tomó a Téa del brazo y empezó a caminar hacia otra zona del museo.

Mana se vio obligada a seguirlo si no quería desaparecer dentro del Rompecabezas.

Cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza.

 _¿Qué accidente?_


	13. XII

**YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

Después de que Yūgi se llevara a Téa con él, Yami suspiró y volvió la mirada a Ishizu, quien sólo había estado callada hasta el momento.

La ceja izquierda de la fémina se alzó ligeramente, pero no hizo ninguna pregunta explícita hasta que se dio cuenta que Yami no iba a hablar.

—¿Sabes?, he estado pensándolo, pero ¿qué tienen que ver Mana o el llamado Atem en aquello con lo que quieres ayuda? —inclinó un poco la cabeza.

Yami metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón oscuro.

—La verdad, no lo sé —se encogió de hombros —, pero hay algo, supongo. Después de todo, esto comenzó cuando terminé el Rompecabezas del Milenio.

Está vez fue el turno de Ishizu para exhalar, lo cual hizo lo más largo y lento posible mientras parecía ordenar sus ideas.

—Bueno, no sé si sirva de algo, pero deberían ir a visitarla al hospital —comentó sacando un lapicero junto a una libreta de notas del pulcro traje que vestía. Garabateó algunas cosas en el papel y luego arrancó la página para dársela.

Yami lo recibió con un poco de confusión grabada en el rostro.

—Después de que el accidente se hiciera público, un montón de personas vinieron, pero eso ya se acabó —sonrió ligeramente —. Ahora los únicos que la visitamos somos su familia, así que deberían pasarse por ahí.

Asintiendo, Yami guardó el papel en uno de sus bolsillos, solo para después observar en silencio a Ishizu preguntándose cuál era la mejor manera de preguntar lo que quería preguntar.

Ella pareció notarlo, por lo que lo miró de vuelta con curiosidad.

—¿Sucede algo?

Dudó un poco antes de continuar.

—Ehm... Bueno, ¿qué fue lo que le sucedió a Mana, exactamente? —cuestionó sin rodeos.

El ceño de Ishizu se hizo un poco sombrío mientras dirigía su mirada al suelo y luego a los alrededores, pero pronto cambió por una expresión más relajada junto a una risilla.

—Siempre ha sido una niña hiperactiva —comentó —. Mientras transportaba sus pinturas, tropezó en las escaleras y se golpeó la cabeza.

—¿Tropezó? —Yami frunció el entrecejo, pero evitó mencionar que aquello era dudoso.

Ishizu asintió.

—Sí. Todas las pinturas por las que había estado trabajando quedaron destrozadas. Gracias a eso ni siquiera podrá participar de la exposición de este año.

—¿La exposición? —una vez más, Yami se encontró sospechando de algo.

Pero... _¿Qué era?_

—Iba a mostrar sus pinturas, ¿sabes?, en las que plasmaba sus sueños sobre este Faraón Atem. Le puso mucho empeño y... Bueno... Todos estamos tristes al respecto —aunque su sonrisa tambaleó, Ishizu se mantuvo firme en lo que decía antes de abrir más los ojos y expresar una idea que de pronto le vino a la mente —. Oh, deberían ir también. Es en otoño, la exposición, quiero decir. Vayan después de visitarla al hospital, ¿bien? Puede sonar anticuado, pero creo en el destino y esas cosas, así que...

Se mantuvo hablando un poco más sobre las interacciones que Mana debería tener mientras estaba en el hospital, pero Yami dejó de prestarle atención cuando oyó acerca de la exposición de arte.

¿Cuántas personas le habían dicho ya que debería ir? No lo recordaba, pero si todo aquello del destino y las casualidades era real, entonces no había ni siquiera que dudarlo.

Debía asistir a esa exposición con Yūgi.

Sonriendo y agradeciendo, Yami se despidió de Ishizu con una mano en alto antes de dirigirse a buscar a Yūgi.

Sus labios iban fruncido mientras analizaba toda la información recién obtenida. Si agregaba lo que la anciana les había dicho, ¿eso quería decir que quien la vigilaba era parte de su familia?

Parecía casi imposible, ¿quién ganaría qué haciéndole eso a alguien como Mana?

Su celular vibró en su bolsillo derecho interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Al sacarlo, el nombre de su hermano ocupó la pantalla por unos cinco segundos antes de que se animara a contestar.

— _Yami, ¿en dónde estás? —_ preguntó su hermano en voz baja —. _¿Terminaste de hablar con la señorita Ishizu?_

Aunque no lo estaba viendo, Yami igual asintió.

—Sí, dijo algunas cosas interesantes sobre Mana —suspiró y se apoyó contra una de las columnas que sostenían en pie el museo —. Hablando de ella, ¿cómo está? ¿No ha-...?

— _No, solo ha estado observando a los alrededores en silencio, pero ya debe estar impaciente por oír lo que debes decir —_ lo interrumpió Yūgi seguramente sonriendo del otro lado de la línea. Yami no tenía que verlo para saberlo, era su mellizo después de todo —. _Ah, pero Téa se perdió en la multitud. He intentado llamarla, pero no contesta. Si la ves..._

—Entiendo, te avisaré —Yami rodó los ojos —. Como sea, dile a Mana que todo está relativamente bien, y que-...

—¿Quién es Mana? —la voz de Téa lo cortó mientras se acercaba a pasos firmes frente a él.

Yami frunció el entrecejo y bajó el teléfono móvil a pesar de que Yūgi seguía al otro lado pendiente de la llamada.

—¿Téa? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué dejaste a Yūgi? —él quiso saber, aunque, bueno, no era necesario que le respondiera —. Como sea, deberíamos ir a-...

—Hasta ahora no has contestado —ella volvió a interrumpirlo. Su entrecejo estaba fruncido y sus puños apretados. Estaba molesta, muy molesta y él, aunque podía intuir la razón, no podía comprenderla —. Desde hace días, tú y Yūgi mencionan a alguien con ese nombre ¡y no me explican quién es! ¡Estoy confundida! ¡¿No me habías invitado a mí?! ¡¿Por qué siento que hablas y piensas en otra mujer a pesar de que yo estoy aquí?!

Yami rodó los ojos. No podía creerlo. ¿En qué momento habían comenzado a ser pareja para que tuviera el derecho de pedir explicaciones como tales? Además, si bien él sí la invitó, ¿en qué momento había dicho que era con otra intención? ¡Incluso estaba Yūgi ahí!

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y contar hasta cinco para evitar responder todo lo que había pensado. Algunas personas ya los estaban observando y él no tenía intenciones de hacer una escena que no tenía ninguna base para ser hecha.

Tomó de la muñeca a Téa y la llevó a remolque hacia fuera del museo. A una calle menos iluminada, pero igual de transitada que todas las que rodeaban el lugar.

Era hora de volver a aclarar las cosas entre los dos.

Solo que no estaban los dos.

* * *

Tanto Yūgi como Mana escucharon el griterío desde el celular como del otro lado de la sala en la que estaban.

Si bien Mana ya sabía lo que Yami estaba haciendo e intuía que Yūgi también lo hacía, no pudo evitar preocuparse por ambos mellizos.

Observó al pequeño Mutō mirando la pantalla del celular con una expresión que rompería cualquier corazón de amante de los animales.

— _Um... ¿Yūgi? —_ se atrevió a llamarlo.

Inclinó la cabeza frente a él y fue entonces cuando recién reaccionó.

—Yo... Ya lo sabía, ¿sabes? —él dijo con una sonrisa que parecía expresar tanta vergüenza como decepción —. Que Téa gustaba de Yami.

— _Pero él no-... Bueno, apuesto a él-..._ —se vio forzada a cortar cada una de sus frases. No podía decirle a Yūgi que su hermano nunca haría algo que ya había hecho.

Sin embargo...

Mana volvió a buscar la mirada de Yūgi y con una sonrisa confiada continuó:

— _¡Pero a Yami no le gusta Téa!_ —aseguró.

Yūgi desvió la mirada hacia el lugar por el que Yami y Téa habían salido.

—¿Es eso cierto?

— _¡Por supuesto! Apuesto a que ahora está aclarando las cosas, ¡vamos a ver!_

Si hubiera podido empujar, o jalar de Yūgi, lo hubiese hecho, pero ella, que era intangible para el resto del mundo, sólo pudo esperar a que su amigo tomara la iniciativa de avanzar a su lado.

Yūgi soltó una risilla. Quizá riéndose de sí mismo, o de la energía de Mana, pero de todas manera empezó a caminar.

* * *

—No sé qué has malentendido, pero lo has hecho —fue lo primero que Yami dijo cuando se apartó del museo con Téa.

Soltó su muñeca y respiró hondo para calmarse. Ella alzó una ceja.

—¿Entonces me vas a decir que escuché mal? —ella cuestionó.

Yami exhaló.

—No me refiero a eso —contestó pausadamente —. Mana es alguien a quien Yūgi y yo estamos ayudando.

—¿Todo el tiempo?

—Todo el tiempo —él aseguró y luego supo que debía decirlo de otra manera para que Téa comprendiera lo que quería decir —. Y eso no es algo que debería importarte, Téa.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso nosotros-...? —por fin pareció haber una luz de realización en sus ojos.

—¡Nosotros nada, Téa! ¡Nada! No somos nada y nunca debimos serlo —él terminó por decirlo. Sin rodeos, claro y conciso, como debió hacerlo desde un principio —. Acepté ser amigos otra vez, pero parece que simplemente lo malinterpretas todo.

—¡Pero tú me invitaste a salir! —ella objetó, confundiéndolo —. Aceptaste ir conmigo al cine y me invitaste a venir. ¡Incluso me sonreíste hoy más temprano!

Estaba tan convencida de sus palabras que Yami se sintió forzado a dar un paso para alejarse de ella.

—Acepté ir contigo y _con Yūgi_ , por Mana —él admitió ignorando la mirada que Téa le estaba dando —. Te invité a venir con _nosotros_ , por Mana y... —tomó aire —le sonreí a Mana. No a ti.

—¡No, no había nadie ahí! —ella insistió.

—Quizás para ti y para el abuelo, y para el resto del mundo, pero para mí y para Yūgi, sí. Mana estaba ahí. Mana siempre está ahí —él dijo y luego evitó mirar a Téa —. Lo siento, pero yo, por ti, nunca-...

Fue empujado hacia atrás. No jalado y casi sin ser tocado, pero fue empujado hacia atrás.

¿Por qué?

Antes de darse cuenta, Téa lo estaba besando. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero los de él, no. Yami ni siquiera estaba procesando todo con claridad.

No hasta que los vio.

Vio a Yūgi y a Mana observándolos. Ambos con los ojos muy abiertos, uno más sorprendido que el otro.

Téa se separó lentamente de él al ver que no estaba respondiendo al beso, pero ignorando ese hecho.

—¿No extrañabas eso? —ella preguntó en voz no tan baja, lo que hizo que Mana moviera desesperadamente la cabeza e intentara decirle algo a Yūgi —. Yo lo he hecho desde el verano.

Yami no respondió. No tuvo que hacerlo, ya que prontamente corrió en dirección a Yūgi, quien ya se estaba alejando.

Yūgi ahora lo sabía. Sabía de su traición.

* * *

 **Un capítulo un poco salido de la historia real —ejem, relleno, ejem —, pero es que me aburrí un poco de lo sobrenatural y ahora salió esto XD**

 **Pero, como sea, espero que les haya gustado y ya nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA AQUÍ!**

 **Y, recuerden, cualquier review es bienvenida.**

 **:)**


	14. XIII

**YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

Aunque Yūgi confiaba en su hermano y creía en lo que había dicho Mana, realmente no podía sobrellevar la escena que acababa de presenciar, ni lo que acababa de oír.

—¡Yūgi! ¡Yūgi, espera! —oyó a Yami llamándolo desde una prudencial distancia.

— _¡Yūgi! —_ Mana, a su lado, también hizo otro tanto, aunque no parecía del todo determinada como su hermano.

Y, si bien no planeaba detenerse, lo hizo. Tan de pronto que Mana casi lo atraviesa si no fuera porque se detuvo justo a tiempo.

Dio chance a que Yami lo alcanzara y solo volteó cuando supo que su hermano estaba a un par de metros de él.

Las luces de la noche iluminaban su expresión preocupada y arrepentida, mientras que algunas personas los veían con un distinguido disimulo.

—¿Cuándo? —quiso saber entonces.

Bueno, en realidad no quería saberlo. Necesitaba hacerlo.

—¿"Cuándo"? —repitió Yami con una sincera confusión.

Yūgi pisoteó el suelo con impaciencia y apretó los puños.

—¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo, Yami? —cuestionó —. ¿Cuándo planeabas decirme que habías tenido algo con Téa? ¿Que ella sentía algo real por ti?

Por unos segundos, Yami solo pudo guardar silencio.

—Yo... No planeaba hacerlo —desvió la mirada.

Irónicamente, Yūgi rió. Se estaba burlando de sí mismo. ¡Claro! ¡¿Cómo no lo había notado?! ¡Yami era su mellizo, lo conocía mejor que nadie!

—Siempre. Siempre eres así. ¿Cuando aprenderás a confiar en mí? ¡Soy tu hermano, por Dios! —exclamó irritado.

Yami estiró un brazo dubitativo.

—Yūgi, yo... Lo siento.

—¿Qué sientes? ¿Salir con la chica de la que he estado enamorado todo el tiempo? ¿O no decirme que lo hiciste? —respiraba escandalosamente, algo muy anormal en una persona pasiva como él. Sus ojos, de casualidad, se posaron en Mana y ella desvió la mirada mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. Lo supo entonces —. No puedo creerlo, ¡tú tampoco dijiste nada!

Ante la fuerte acusación, Mana se sobresaltó.

— _¡¿Yo?! ¡No me correspondía a mí hablar!_ —objetó segura de lo que decía.

—Ah, pero bien que me empoderaste antes, ¿no? —argumentó Yūgi dejándola a ella en silencio y a Yami confuso —. ¡Al diablo!

Enojado, se quitó el Rompecabezas del cuello con brusquedad y lo lanzó directamente a Yami perdiendo así la capacidad de ver a Mana por el momento.

Tan pronto como se detuvo, entonces, Yūgi empezó a alejarse del lugar. Necesitaba estar solo y en silencio, ni siquiera prestó atención a las constantes vibraciones que su celular, avisándole llamadas entrantes, le daba.

* * *

Con los labios curvados hacia abajo y desviando la mirada en caso esta se viera nublada, Yami tuvo que contar hasta diez para que su estado de ánimo volviera a una condición aceptable.

Mana, a su lado, sólo podía mirarlo con una expresión de consuelo. Sus enormes ojos verdes decían muchas cosas que, por el momento, no pudo descifrar.

— _Lo siento —_ dijo ella al fin —. _Si no hubiera sido por mí..._

Yami la miró. Podría enojarse con ella. Culparla de todas las casualidades que se habían realizado desde su aparición, pero no lo hizo. Él no era una persona explosiva, mucho menos alguien que gritara a ciegas. Todo esto se debía a él mismo.

¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Siempre era así?

Con el Rompecabezas, con Mana y ahora, con la indebida relación con Téa... ¿Por qué no podía hablar claramente con Yūgi cuando era su hermano mellizo?

— _¿At-... Yami? —_ Mana lo llamó.

Él negó con la cabeza. Tenían cosas más importantes sobre las cuales hablar en ese momento. Lo de Téa pasaría, lo de Yūgi... No lo sabía, pero tendría que aceptar lo que sea que sucediera.

Después de todo, Yūgi no estaba molesto con él por salir con Téa, estaba molesto porque decidió guardarlo en secreto.

En silencio, él tomó el mismo camino que Yūgi hacia su hogar, sólo que más lento y menos entusiasmado por llegar.

Esperaba que por lo menos su abuelo se divirtiera en el museo.

* * *

Una vez en la habitación de Yami, él le contó todo lo que había oído de Ishizu sin tapaderas y con un desgano impresionante.

Sus ojos estaban constantemente en el suelo, o en la ventana, y el resto de la casa estaba en tanto silencio que Mana podía oírse a sí misma tragar saliva.

—... Y entonces, me dio esto —dijo Yami dejando el papel arrugado sobre la cama.

Mana se acercó para leer lo que decía.

 _N°. 408. Ala Este de Domino Hospital._

 _—¿E-Es...? ¿Tú crees que yo-...? —_ señaló el papel y se señaló a sí misma mirando a Yami.

Él asintió.

—Sí, estás ahí. Tu cuerpo lo está —contestó inspirando y exhalando profundamente —. Sólo tú familia te visita. Yūgi y yo fuimos invitados a ir, quizás puedas-...

— _Quiero pensarlo —_ lo interrumpió Mana con seriedad.

—¿Pensarlo? —Yami alzó una ceja, confundido.

— _Yo debo pensar en algunas cosas, ¿sabes? No solo yo... —_ lo miró, entonces, intentando hacer que comprendiera lo que quería decir.

Puede que lo suyo fuera importante, pero no era _más_ importante.

Yami solo estaba intentando pensar en otra cosa.

— _Ve —_ le dijo llamando su atención —. _Tienes que hablar con Yūgi._

—No, necesitamos tiempo-...

— _No es así —_ lo interrumpió dejando el papel en un segundo plano y ubicándose exactamente al frente de Yami. Mirando directamente sus hermosos amatistas —. _No lo necesitan, ni tú, ni él. Tú sabes en qué te equivocaste y Yūgi sabe que lo sabes. Él está esperando a que lo busques como es debido._

 _—_ Mana...

— _Si sigues sentado aquí, no vamos a llegar a nada. Yo también necesito pensar en lo mío y, si no puedo llegar a una conclusión, quiero que tanto tú como Yūgi me ayuden a solucionarlo. Ambos son importantes para mí, ¿no lo ves?_

En un acto desesperado, Mana ubicó sus manos sobre las de Yami y las apretó con la intención de hacerlo entender.

Sólo debían hablarlo. Si lo hablaban comprenderán. Ella estaba segura de eso, solo debía comprobarlo.

Pero... ¿Por qué estaba segura de eso? ¿Y por qué quería comprobarlo?

Apretó los labios y dejó libres las manos de Yami para empezar a jalar de sus brazos.

—No, espera, Mana —él intentó detenerla, e hizo fuerza con los pies para que ella no pudiera moverlo, pero Mana no desistió.

— _No te dejaré entrar hasta que vengas con Yūgi —_ ella insistió cambiando de posición para lograr que Yami saliera de la habitación.

Y, una vez logró que estuviera en el umbral, cerró la puerta con fuerza para que Yami no pusiera más resistencia.

Luego hubo silencio y sus pensamientos empezaron a atormentarla más.

 _Hablar. Hablar. Hablar. Hablar._

Ella deseaba habar podido hablar más con alguien. Hablar _bien_ con alguien. Sin secretos, sin sonrisas falsas y sin arrepentimientos de por medio.

Pero... _¿Con quién?_

Y, sobretodo _, ¿por qué?_

* * *

Yami apoyó la espalda contra la puerta de su habitación una vez Mana lo echó al pasillo. La casa estaba a oscuras a excepción de la pequeña iluminación que provenía del otro lado de la casa, específicamente de la rendija que separaba la puerta del suelo de la habitación de Yūgi.

Pensó en insistir y volver a la seguridad de sus cuatro paredes. Mana ni siquiera podía tocar las cosas, ¿cómo rayos había hecho para cerrar la puerta?

 _No,_ Yami notó. Ella no la había cerrado. Lo había hecho él mismo en un acto inconsciente.

Suspiró dándose cuenta que no iba a ganar nada huyendo de la situación, ya habían pasado horas desde que llegaron del museo, por lo menos ya no estarían tan exaltados como en el momento.

Tocó la puerta de Yūgi un par de veces y esperó. Solo fueron unos veinte segundos que lo hicieron empezar pensar otra vez en volver a su habitación con Mana, pero entonces el rostro de su hermano apareció frente a él.

Tenía una ceja en alto preguntando en silencio qué quería y, una vez abrió la boca, no hubo vuelta atrás.

—Lo siento —dijo al fin, pero no dejó que Yūgi le respondiera —. Lo siento por no decirte nunca nada. No voy a excusar lo de Téa, fue una cosa en vano y que nunca debió suceder. También cuando no te hablé de Mana. Siempre siento que debo encargarme de mis problemas solo y realmente no quería involucrarte en algo que-... —negó con la cabeza al ver que no llegaba a nada y tomó aire antes de continuar —. Me da igual si estás molesto, me lo merezco, pero quiero que sepas que lo siento mucho y que haré lo que pueda para cambiarlo. No es que no confíe en ti, lo hago, y por eso no quiero incomodarte.

Tragó saliva al darse cuenta que había dicho muchas palabras y muy rápido. Yami no era un hablador de renombre, por lo que notoriamente se quedó sin aire al terminar lo que fue a decir.

Yūgi, en cambio, se mantuvo expectante, parecía serio, pero un brillo en sus ojos delató su obvia diversión.

Entonces una leve sonrisa se escapó en su expresión.

Suspiró.

—No estoy molesto —confesó —. Solo estoy... Cansado, supongo. Han sido muchas cosas.

—Díselo a Mana —Yami rodó los ojos y Yūgi rió.

—Ella lo debe pasar peor, debería disculparme por culpar la también. Es una buena chica, me alegra que te guste —Yūgi comentó a la ligera sin percatarse de la sorprendida expresión de Yami.

—¿Gustarme? —repitió incrédulo —. Exageras.

Yūgi lo miró con una ceja en alto.

—Ajá, lo hago —terminó por decir sin interés y pronto cambió de tema cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación tras de sí. Se apoyó en la madera y cruzó los brazos frente a su cuerpo —. Hablando de ella, asumo que ya le has dicho algunas cosas. Yo también quiero saber.

—¿Seguro? —Yami frunció el entrecejo —. ¿No preferirías estar... No sé, solo o deprimido en tu habitación?

Yūgi negó con la cabeza sin prestar atención a la broma.

—Ya te lo he dicho, no estoy molesto ni triste y, en caso lo estuviera, no importaría, porque quiero ayudar a Mana. No tiene nada que ver contigo, señor Arrogante.

Sorprendido y agraciado, Yami recordó que Mana, en su momento, también lo llamó así. Eran coincidencias del destino que le gustaban.

Entonces, después de analizarlo en silencio, Yami comenzó a contarle lo mismo que a Mana, pero más resumido y menos detallado. En particular resaltó la parte del accidente y sobre el hospital.

—¿Está en coma? —Yūgi quiso saber mientras se dirigían a ver a Mana.

Yami se encogió de hombros.

—No pregunté, pero asumo que así es.

—¿Deberíamos ir? —continuó el hermano mellizo menor —. Me refiero a que quizás ella está en ese estado por no tener su alma, ¿o algo así? Quizá despierte, ¿no lo has pensado? Además de que podríamos encontrar a aquel que la vigila, o lo que dijo la anciana.

—Pensé lo mismo, pero depende de Mana. Ella... No sé lo que quiere.

Ambos se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación de Yami y miraron el pomo preguntándose si era buen momento para entrar. No habían pasado muchos minutos desde que Yami se fue, pero Mana podría estar un poco ansiosa.

Entonces, contando hasta tres en sus pensamientos, Yami abrió la puerta e ingresó con Yūgi siguiéndole los pasos.

Y lo primero que Mana le dijo al verlo fue:

— _No quiero ir al hospital. Todavía no._


	15. XIV

**YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

—¿Qué? —preguntó Yami medianamente sorprendido.

— _No quiero ir al hospital —_ repitió Mana con seguridad antes de fijar su vista en Yūgi y sonreír.

Mana volvió a separar los labios para agregar algo más, pero Yūgi la interrumpió sin querer.

—¿Eh? ¿Dijo algo? —cuestionó Yūgi moviendo los ojos de un lado al otro, quizás buscándola.

Sin embargo pronto se detuvo con un encogimiento de hombros y un leve suspiro.

Yami recordó, entonces, que Yūgi no podía verla ni escucharla sin el Rompecabezas colgando de su cuello.

Relajando los hombros y a un paso moderado, Yami caminó hasta el velador al lado de su cama y tomó el objeto milenario entre sus manos. Y, aunque todavía se sintiera dudoso respecto a los sentimientos de Yūgi, no lo pensó más cuando le arrojó el Rompecabezas directo a las manos.

Como pudo y reaccionando de forma sorprendida, Yūgi atrapó el colgante solo de la cadena y observó directamente a Yami. Este, a su vez, sólo pudo asentir al mismo tiempo que Mana flotaba a su lado y luego de regreso al lado de Yūgi.

—¿Por qué no quieres ir? —preguntó Yūgi una vez hubo escuchado toda la historia por ambas partes.

Yūgi había tomado asiento sobre la cama mientras que Yami decidió utilizar la silla de su escritorio; Mana, por otro lado, se mantuvo alarmantemente distante y con el cuerpo apoyado —si es que se podía decir así —en el alféizar mirando hacia el exterior.

Ella se tomó su tiempo para responder, con el entrecejo fruncido y mordiéndose el labio inferior como si estuviera buscando las palabras exactas que pudieran describir con precisión sus pensamientos y emociones.

Entonces, después de lo que parecieron ser horas de silencio, mas no fueron más que segundos distraídos, Mana tomó aire y luego exhaló.

— _Todo es... Confuso_ —dijo apenas audible y pausado. Posteriormente se llevó las manos a la cabeza y evitó mirarlos —. _Todo. Todo es dolorosamente confuso. Hasta ahora he podido recordar la mayor parte de las cosas. Sobre mi familia, sobre mis estudios, mis pasiones y mi pasado, pero hay algo... Obstruido. Sí. Algo que no quiere desbloquearse no importa cuánto lo intente._

—Algo como... ¿Qué? —se aventuró a preguntar Yami, levantándose lentamente de su silla y acercándose con un brazo extendido hacia Mana, sin embargo nunca se animó a tocarla.

Mana alzó su verdosa mirada hacia él. Sus ojos no estaban acuosos ni atormentados, pero parecía lo suficientemente angustiada como para estallar en cualquier momento próximo.

Tragó saliva y sus manos, anteriormente posadas sobre su cabello, bajaron hacia sus brazos. Abrazándose a sí misma y volviendo a mirar a la nada, como si no estuviera acompañada por ambos hermanos.

Sintiéndose sola, notó Yami en cierto segundo que compartió una mirada con Yūgi.

— _El accidente... —_ confesó al cabo de un rato en silencio —. _Hablaste sobre un accidente, pero yo no recuerdo nada de eso. Lo último... Lo último que sé es que estaba en el conservatorio de artes, buscando a alguien, encontrándome con esa persona y entonces... Y entonces... —_ negó con la cabeza y lo miró —. _Y entonces todo es borroso y confuso. Como una niebla que impide que vea a más de un metro de mi nariz._

 _—_ Mana... —ambos hermanos intentaron detenerla, pero ella pareció metida en un mundo ajeno a ellos.

— _... Y sé... Solo sé que si me encuentro a mí misma... Que si vuelvo a ser la «yo» viva, de carne y hueso, seguiré como estoy... Confusa y sin memorias de lo ocurrido —_ alzó la vista hacia Yūgi y luego la volvió hacia Yami —. _También sé... Dios mío, también sé que no fue solo un «accidente»._

Yami frunció el entrecejo y miró a su hermano mellizo menor con la misma expresión de incomprensión en el rostro. Por supuesto, ambos habían sospechado que no fue un simple accidente. Las cosas eran demasiado complicadas como para que todo se tratase de un torpe tropiezo, pero ninguno tenía una certeza como para comentárselo a Mana tan a la ligera.

Y entonces ella simplemente lo dijo.

— _Yo nunca voy de un lado al otro con todos mis lienzos en los brazos —_ explicó ella —. _Sobretodo porque no tenía razón para hacerlo. Los lienzos se quedan en el mismo salón en el que estás para que no se arruinen y son tratados con sumo cuidado al ser trasladados de un lugar a otro. ¿No creen que sería tonto e imprudente de mi parte ir y venir con tantos lienzos encima? ¡¿Cómo podría cargar con toda la colección que presentaría en la exhibición?! ¡Ni siquiera estaban completos!_

—Pero, según Yami, a tu hermano no le pareció raro que cayeras, si ese fue el caso —objetó Yūgi poniéndose del lado de las casualidades.

Mana agitó la cabeza.

— _Apuesto a que mi hermano e Ishizu solo están diciendo lo mismo para que nadie sospeche de nada. Si pudiéramos hablar con ellos-..._

—Podemos —la interrumpió Yami con seguridad —. Mi abuelo debe saber cómo llamarlos, además parece que se interesaron en nosotros desde que dijimos que te conocimos durante el invierno. Pero...

—¿Pero? —Yūgi lo miró.

Yami llevó una mano a su barbilla y la frotó descuidadamente.

—Ellos creen que sólo nos interesamos por lo de ese tal Atem —analizó en voz alta —. Sería raro de pronto llegar y preguntar por Mana sabiendo el estado en el que está.

— _Sería raro si fuéramos nosotros, huh_...

—Solo que no tenemos que ser «nosotros» —mencionó Yūgi tras pensarlo unos segundos.

Tanto Yami como Mana lo miraron con confusión. ¿Quién más, aparte de ellos, podía ir?

—¿Yūgi? —Yami quiso saber.

Yūgi le sonrió amargamente y sacó su celular del bolsillo antes de encenderlo.

 _Raro,_ pensaron Mana y Yami a la vez. Era raro que estuviera apagado siendo la hora que era.

En silencio, Yūgi marcó algo en el dispositivo móvil y luego este volvió a sonar y vibrar repetidas veces, como si el emisor de los mensajes fuese una persona insistente y desesperada.

Yūgi sólo suspiró en respuesta antes de mostrar la pantalla a ambos expectadores.

Eran muchos, _muchos_ mensajes de Téa seguidos uno tras otro aunque fueran solo una frase de dos palabras tras dos palabras más.

La mayoría tenía que ver con Mana y su relación con ambos mellizos. O quién era Mana. O por qué Mana.

En resumen, Téa estaba buscando las respuestas a sus interrogantes en Yūgi.

— _Yūgi, no tienes que-... —_ comenzó Mana sabiendo lo que la idea supondría.

Yūgi agitó la mano despectivamente.

—No te molestes —la interrumpió —. Ha estado tratando de comunicarse conmigo desde que, bueno..., ya saben. No puedo ignorarla por siempre.

—Yūgi... —esta vez fue Yami quien lo intentó —. ¿Estás seguro? Téa es...

—¿Un poco inestable? Probablemente, pero esta es la solución más efectiva que se me ocurre. Además, tarde o temprano tendríamos que vernos a la cara y ella ni siquiera sabe qué es lo que sucede.

— _Pero ella-..._

 _—_ Iré con ella y haré que deje su celular en modo de llamada para poder oír lo que dicen. Le explicaré las circunstancias superficialmente y ella hará el resto —sonrió —. No está loca, chicos, es una buena persona completamente enamorada.

El tono que utilizó supuso que estaba bromeando, pero tanto Mana como Yami notaron que sólo era una fachada. Que era difícil para Yūgi encarar todo tan rápido.

Y ellos no tenían la fuerza para oponerse a su valor.

Mana le lanzó una mirada desesperada a Yami para que detuviera a su hermano. No era justo que, por ella, tuviera que hacer las cosas de ese modo: tan apresuradas y directas, pero Yami solo negó con la cabeza consciente de la fachada de su hermano que, lejos de ser solo una fachada, trataba de mostrar que no necesitaba ser protegido. Que él también podía proteger.

Quería que confiaran en él.

—Te lo encargamos, entonces.

* * *

Una vez acordada la improvisada idea de Yūgi, vino lo más difícil para el menor de los Mutō después de enterarse de lo de Yami y Téa.

Y eso era llamarla.

No tenía tanta fuerza como aparentaba y realmente estaba aterrado de entrar en una crisis nerviosa de solo verla u oírla, pero supo que no estaba tan loco después de medio calmarse con un par de respiraciones profundas.

Tomó el celular entre sus manos y observó la pantalla unos segundos antes de presionar el botón necesario para efectuar la llamada.

Timbró solo una vez antes de que la afinada voz de Téa contestara.

— _¿Hola? ¿Yūgi? —_ ella dijo al otro lado de la línea.

Tomó aire otra vez y lo expulsó por la nariz.

—Hola, Téa —saludó con una media sonrisa sin relevancia —. Dime, ¿te importaría ayudarme con algo?

Y entonces le explicó lo que harían.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Yami y Mana solo pudieron esperar sentados en el comedor. Los dedos de Yami tamborileaban rítmicamente contra la mesa al mismo tiempo que Mana guardaba un silencio sepulcral.

Los ojos amatistas de Yami se posaron sobre la meditabunda Mana un par de segundos antes de desviar la mirada, pues recordó lo que Yūgi le había dicho:

 _«Me alegro de que te guste.»_

Por el momento, su mente había sido ocupada por otras cosas que opacaban el romance juvenil, pero ahora, en silencio y estando los dos solos sin nada especial en la mente —por lo menos de su parte —, se había vuelto terriblemente consciente de la presencia de la chica de cabello desordenado.

Ella, en su momento, reparó en su mirada cuando alzó la barbilla hacia él. Sus ojos verdosos lo estudiaron también, en silencio, con un especial brillo de agradecimiento y algo más que no supo distinguir.

— _Oye, Yami_ —lo llamó después de un rato.

—¿Hmm?

— _Es probable que yo-... Que nosotros no podamos vernos por un tiempo —_ dijo sin más haciéndolo alzar la mirada —. _Me refiero a cuando todo esto termine. Cuando esté en mi cuerpo y, bueno..., ya entiendes._

 _—_ ¿Por qué? —fue lo único que atinó a preguntar.

Mana se lo pensó unos segundos.

— _Porque yo... —_ tragó saliva y continuó tras exhalar —. _Porque es probable que ahora solo estés viendo la mejor parte de mí. Porque puede que, cuando despierte, ni siquiera pueda hablar o moverme. Mi cuerpo ha estado en coma por casi un año entero, no quiero que me vean ese estado._

 _—_ Mana...

— _Además —_ ella desvió sus ojos hacia la palma de su mano — _, creo que hay algo raro conmigo ahora mismo._

Yami inclinó la cabeza con el entrecejo fruncido en confusión. Colocó las palmas sobre la mesa y se levantó de prisa, preocupado de pronto.

—¿Algo raro? ¿No te sientes bien? —él cuestionó.

Sin embargo Mana sólo negó.

— _No, no es eso, es solo que, cuando veo mi reflejo, no me veo a mí misma, ¿sabes? Como si fuera una versión diferente a mí, pero_ _yo_ _de todas maneras. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero yo-... —_ lo volvió a mirar —. _Solo... Prométeme que nos volveremos a ver después de todo esto. Que saldremos los tres juntos otra vez. Solo... —_ Mana se acercó lo suficiente a él para juntar sus manos y mirarlo cara a cara —. _Solo espera a que yo te encuentre, ¿sí?_

 _«... Te encuentre»,_ repitió Yami en su mente. Era singular. Se refería solo a él.

Y él sólo hablaba con ella.

La intensidad de sus ojos le impidió mirar hacia otro lado y le quitó el habla por unos segundos, limitándose a asentir en una promesa silenciosa.

Ella le sonrió y, lentamente, fue soltando sus manos.

Yami de pronto se encontró vacío sin ellas.

¿Acaso eso era...?

No lo sabía, pero sabía que ya lo había experimentado antes. Como un recuerdo lejano. Uno inalcanzable.

Sonrió suavemente.

Un recuerdo inalcanzable que más parecía un sueño que otra cosa.

Un sueño sobre el pasado. Una rara sensación


	16. XV

**YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

Téa no estaba nerviosa ni ansiosa. Tampoco furiosa. Mucho menos alegre. Téa se sentía confundida y desigual, como si no encajase en todo lo que estaba sucediendo y, pues, ese parecía ser realmente el caso.

Si bien Yūgi le había comentado sobre lo que necesitaban tanto él como Yami, no terminaba de comprender por qué debía de hacerlo ella. Ni cómo. Estaba en malos términos con Yami desde la tarde del museo y creía que Yūgi también estaba molesto con ella, pero no fue así.

 _Aunque eso hubiese preferido_ , pensó. Téa hubiese preferido que estén molestos con ella para que así no la inmiscuyeran más en ese asunto del que casi nada sabía.

Movió los dedos nerviosamente sobre la mesa del restaurante del hotel. Gracias a Yūgi había podido constatar una especie de cita con la pareja Owsten, dueños del museo recién abierto.

Según había oído, debía sacar información sobre quiénes visitaban a la dicha Mana en el hospital, así como lo que en verdad sucedió, o lo que creían que ocurrió. Sin embargo la estrategia que tenía en mente no era algo de lo que sentirse especialmente orgullosa.

—Perdón por la tardanza —entonces dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Ni tiempo le dio a girar la cabeza cuando ya estaba sentada frente a ella la bella mujer de piel morena y ojos azules —. Soy Ishizu Ishtar. Tú debes ser Téa, ¿no?

Téa asintió y la mujer no tardó en pedir una bebida a uno de los mozos que pasaban.

—Mahad no va a poder venir, o eso me dijo. Quizá se presente más tarde —rodó los ojos mientras continuaba atropelladamente, aunque Téa no podía distinguir la razón —. Cosa de hombres. ¿Quién puede entenderlos?

—Seré directa —dijo Téa para interrumpir a Ishizu. Metódicamente cruzó los dedos de sus manos y bajó los codos para que sus antebrazos tuvieran apoyo en la mesa. Esperaba que su expresión delatara la seriedad que quería fingir —. Creo que mi novio me engaña.

Ishizu pareció divertida al respecto.

—Lo siento por eso, pero creo que te has equivocado de mujer —comentó sintiéndose obviamente aludida —. Yo estoy comprometida y, por lo que veo, estamos muy distanciadas en cuestión de edad.

—No me he equivocado —dijo Téa antes de que Ishizu tomara su bolso con la intención de retirarse —. Es solo que usted es la persona que encuentro más cercana a ella en este momento. Claro, ya que su hermano no pudo venir.

Lentamente y con las cejas prácticamente juntas, Ishizu detuvo su amago de levantarse prestándole, de pronto, toda su atención.

 _Yūgi tenía razón,_ pensó Téa. Mana no tenía a nadie más. Eran sólo ella, su hermano y la prometida de este.

Lo cual, intentó no aceptar, le causaba cierta lástima.

—¿Estás hablando de Mana? —cuestionó la mujer frente a ella.

Su sorpresa mostraba lo mucho que le costaba creer que la chica, que Téa no conocía, hiciera algo así.

—Así dicen que se llama —contestó ella fingiendo controlar su enojo —. Creo que comenzaron a verse durante el invierno.

Una sonrisa se asomó en la expresión de Ishizu al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

—Entonces no es Mana —concluyó —. Por si no lo sabías, ella está en el hospital, luchando entre la vida y la muerte. No tiene tiempo ni vitalidad para estar con un muchacho.

—¿Y quién puede asegurarlo? —la interrumpió Téa —. No necesita estar viva para quemar en la mente de mi novio, ¿o sí? ¡Seguro que lo conoce y no me lo quiere decir!

—¡Esto es absurdo! —exclamó Ishizu alzando ligeramente la voz. Algunas personas voltearon en su dirección por lo que rápidamente recobró la compostura —. Nadie aparte de los más cercanos vienen a visitarla.

—Disculpa que me resulte difícil creer que solo ustedes la visiten. ¿Acaso no iba al instituto? ¿A una academia? ¡De alguna forma tuvo que conocerlo!

 _Dios,_ Téa notaba algunas miradas de soslayo y se alegraba de no ser alguien popular.

—Lo hacía —los ojos de Ishizu se volvieron duros y afilados. Téa temió demostrar lo mucho que la intimidaba —. Pero pocos son lo suficientemente cercanos. Y, desde luego, no permitimos que ningún extraño se acerque.

—Ah, entonces mi novio no es un extraño. ¡Estoy segura de que lo saben! —acusó haciendo uso de sus pocos dotes de actuación.

Aunque en parte no todo era una mentira.

—Basta. No voy a permitir que continúe esto —Ishizu apretó la mandíbula —. Mana sufrió un accidente muy grave. El conservatorio de artes se encarga de su seguridad y no deja que nadie aparte de nosotros, su familia, y Ryou, su mejor amigo, se acerquen. Así que a menos que tu novio se llame Ryou Bakura, lo cual dudo mucho, no creo que tus problemas amorosos tengan algo que ver con Mana, o con nosotros.

Téa parpadeó reconociendo el nombre, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar. Ishizu golpeó la mesa con las palmas y de un salto se levantó, justo entonces el mozo decidió llevarle la bebida que había pedido. Con un agradecimiento y una sonrisa forzada, la joven mujer le dijo que lo agregara a su cuenta del hotel y miró una última vez a Téa a los ojos, directamente, logrando que ella tragara saliva.

—No sé qué estás buscando ni quién eres realmente, pero no intentes volver a acercarte, ¿entendido?

Sus pasos enojados resonaron hasta que salió del restaurante y se dirigió al elevador, solo entonces, cuando las puertas se cerraron, Téa pudo exhalar todo el aire que guardaba en los pulmones.

Otro de los meseros se acercó para pedir su orden, pero, una vez más, ella agitó la cabeza y se levantó del asiento. Con un delicado movimiento sacó su celular del bolsillo y lo ubicó al lado de su oído.

—Espero que hayan oído eso —dijo.

— _Fuerte y claro —_ contestó Yūgi del otro lado de la línea antes de agregar: —. _Fue suficiente._ Gracias _, Téa._

Entonces ambos colgaron.

Téa suspiró otra vez al salir del elegante lugar en el que se sentía fuera de lugar. Miró hacia atrás y comenzó a andar. No sabía quién era Mana. No le interesaba en lo absoluto lo que le hubiese ocurrido, pero, por el tono y la mirada de Ishizu, pudo intuir una cosa con seguridad: algo era peligroso. No sólo el estado de Mana.

* * *

Una vez cortada la llamada, Yūgi inspiró y exhaló antes de volver la mirada a su hermano y a Mana. Yami parecía muy concentrado en sus pensamientos mientras se frotaba la barbilla con los dedos de su mano izquierda; en cambio Mana se veía notoriamente conflictuada jugueteando con sus dedos frente a su pecho y flotando de un lado al otro con la mirada fija en ningún punto.

Tragó saliva antes de expresar en voz alta lo que seguramente estarían pensando los tres.

—Ryou Bakura —dijo Yūgi —. No dijiste que lo conocías.

— _No sabía que lo conocía —_ replicó Mana —. _Ja, y yo que creí que eran alucinaciones mías..._

—Por lo menos ya sabemos que no fue un accidente —comentó Yami levantándose del sofá en el que estaba y acercándose a Mana con una mirada determinada —. ¿Lo ves, Mana? El conservatorio no pondría tantas restricciones si solo hubiese sido una negligencia.

Yūgi también se levantó.

—Pero sólo nos deja un sospechoso —esperó unos segundos antes de continuar —. Ya que todos sabemos que ni Mahad ni Ishizu lo hicieron...

Mana miró nerviosamente por la ventana. Entendían, de alguna forma, todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

— _Entonces ¿qué? —_ _cuestionó ella sin mirarlos —._ _¿_ _Van, le dicen a mi hermano que fue Ryou Bakura quien causó el accidente y todo termina ahí? ¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué alguien tan importante como "mi mejor amigo" me haría eso?_

—Porque ni siquiera lo recuerdas como mejor amigo —contestó Yami duramente antes de dar media vuelta —. No podemos ir al conservatorio a buscar pruebas, sobretodo por la cantidad de tiempo que ha pasado. Tampoco podemos acusarlo tan a la ligera, cuenta con el apoyo y la confianza de tu familia, entonces...

—Solo nos queda hacer que confiese, huh... —mencionó Yūgi.

Yami asintió efusivamente.

—Sí. Tiene que confesarlo. En la exposición de arte. Estoy seguro que algo debe haber ahí que lo delate.

— _¿Algo como qué? —_ quiso saber Mana —. _Ni siquiera yo puedo decir con total seguridad que fue él._

Hubo varios segundos de silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos.

—No lo sé —contestó Yami justo para dar medio giro y mirar a Mana directamente a los ojos —. Pero lo descubriremos, Mana. Lo prometo.

* * *

No le quedó otra opción que asentir. Aunque Mana no tuviera pruebas, aunque no tuviera la certeza, sabía que Yami y Yūgi tenían mucha razón al sospechar de Ryou Bakura.

Él había estado yendo al hospital. Ella estaba siendo vigilada en el hospital. Ambos iban al conservatorio y se conocían.

Y, sobretodo, no podía negar la indescriptible sensación de pavor que le sobrevino cuando lo vio aquel día en el salón de arte de la escuela de Domino.

Tuvo que respirar hondo para no hundirse en la desesperación de la confusión. Ella había tomado la decisión de seguir adelante con el misterio y tanto Yūgi como Yami estaban dispuestos a ayudarla sin importarles lo peligroso que eso pudiera resultar.

Les sonrió ligeramente. Realmente dudaba que Bakura fuera tan peligroso como la situación lo describía, pero ya no lo conocía realmente.

Y quizás nunca lo había hecho.

Solo les quedaba esperar hasta el día de la exposición. Por suerte, no faltaría mucho.


	17. XVI

**YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

 **Perdón por adelantado si hay algún fallo. Desde la app es un tanto difícil.**

Ansiedad: estado mental que se caracteriza por una gran inquietud, una intensa excitación y una extrema inseguridad.

Ansiedad: sinónimo de agobiante, antónimo de calma.

Ansiedad: lo que estaba sintiendo Mana al momento de ingresar, justo detrás de Yami y Yūgi, al enorme salón en el que se presentaría la exposición de arte.

Juntó saliva bajo la lengua y luego la tragó sonoramente, cerró los ojos tomando una respiración profunda y luego fingió la frívola serenidad con la que se había planteado estar.

Por supuesto, la pesadumbre no era tanta como cuando vio a Ryou Bakura o a la pintura en aquella galería. Si ese fuera el caso, tanto Yami como Yūgi hubiesen sentido la preocupación y el miedo como suyos, pero no era así y, en cambio, ambos miraban furtivamente los alrededores negándose a separarse uno del otro, o de ella, en todo caso.

Intentando cambiar su estado de ánimo por un meramente más calculador, ella elevó la mirada hacia el escenario que los rodeaba. El techo era alto, y las columnas y paredes de un color blanco humo bastante limpio, quizá para no opacar en ningún sentido a las pinturas y creaciones que, o bien estaban colgadas, o sobre un pedestal del mismo tono. Para evitar accidentes, casi todo el vestíbulo estaba rodeado de guardias discretos y de aquellos cordeles rojos que claramente indicaban una prohibición al paso. Como en la galería, las luces eran cálidas, lastimosamente, y una simple música de ambiente ocupaba los espacios entre conversaciones y observaciones.

Por último, casi todas las personas que habían asistido rondaban de entre los treinta y los setenta años de edad, a excepción de los alumnos del conservatorio, claro, quienes a su vez vestían ropas formales y presentaban algunas de sus manualidades con un pecho firme lleno de orgullo.

Mana se encontró a sí misma con un leve atisbo de envidia en el interior, con el pensamiento de que ella debería ser la que estuviera ahí parada explicando qué la había inspirado, o cómo se llamaba la obra en cuestión, pero pronto descartó esa línea de pensamientos desesperantes.

Yami le echó un rápido vistazo con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Estás bien? —quiso saber.

Solo pudo asentir, prefiriendo no mentirle con voz trémula ni mirada perdida.

Antes de que Yami pudiera comentar algo más, el leve movimiento de Yūgi pasándole la voz llamó su atención. El menor Mutō señaló con la quijada en una dirección y, cuando Mana también miró, una leve sonrisa se escapó de entre la lucha de pensamientos y emociones en su interior.

La pareja conformada por Mahad e Ishizu se acercaba enérgicamente hacia ellos, ambos con una expresión aliviada más que sorprendida.

—Jóvenes Mutō, me alegra que hayan podido venir —comentó su hermano mayor con aquel distintivo toque cordial en sus palabras.

—¿Solo están ustedes? —quiso saber Ishizu mirando rápidamente a Mana, sin saber qué pensar, y luego buscando entre la pequeña multitud que los rodeaba.

Mana comprendió que quizá estaba buscando a Téa, pero Yūgi fue más que rápido al intervenir justo antes de que se metieran en un terrible e incómodo silencio.

—Es probable que nuestro abuelo vaga más tarde —dijo con una sonrisa que Mana no supo identificar —. Tenía que hacer algunas cosas antes.

—Oh —Ishizu sonrió —. Ya veo. En ese caso espero que llegue antes de la atracción principal.

—¿Atracción principal? —preguntó Yami curioso, prácticamente robándole las palabras a Mana.

Fue Mahad quien respondió:

—El Pasado en Sueños —dijo —. Fue halagada muchas veces dentro del conservatorio y fuera de este, aunque el pintor no es conocido ni famoso, los críticos tuvieron tan buena opinión que pensaron en darle un valor a cada pintura que fuera presentada hoy.

Mana jadeó inconscientemente y miró a Yami. Él, por obvias razones, se vio obligado a no devolverle la mirada, pero no tuvo que hacerlo para que ella lo comprendiera.

Se trataba de la misma colección de la galería.

—¿A qué hora será eso? —se aventuró a preguntar Yūgi con una curiosidad bastante realista.

Mahad levantó un brazo y observó su reloj de color negro. Mana reconoció aquel objeto como un regalo de cumpleaños que ella misma le había escogido.

—Dentro de una hora, más o menos —contestó y señaló descuidadamente hacia atrás —. Están haciendo los preparativos mientras que el mismo pintor se mentaliza. Es su primera presentación en vivo y está nervioso.

—¿Lo conocen? —quiso saber Yami.

Ishizu asintió.

—Es cercano a la familia, sobretodo a Mana. Ambos han estado juntos desde pequeños y, oh, ¿cómo era la historia? —se volvió hacia su prometido.

Una sonrisa agraciada partió el rostro de Mahad.

—Nada complicado. Se conocieron en el conservatorio tras mudarnos desde Londres hace unos diez años. Ryou tiene una habilidad asombrosa para plasmar lo que ve en un lienzo, mientras que Mana es más del tipo que proyecta lo que piensa.

—Hum... —en ese momento, Yūgi y Yami compartieron una confusa mirada, algo que solo hermanos podrían entender, pero que bastó para que tanto Mahad e Ishizu sospecharan de algo.

Mana inclinó la cabeza con los ojos entornados, seriamente intrigada por las siguientes acciones que tomaron los mellizos, pero, justo antes que pudiera preguntarles, un hombre de tercera edad, que utilizaba lentes y vestía un terno negro con una corbata roja, llamó la atención de todos los presentes parándose justo en el medio y haciendo que la música de ambiente poco a poco fuera deteniéndose.

—Queridos invitados... —Mana supo que se trataba del directos del conservatorio de artes. De lo que recordaba, era un hombre serio y estricto a pesar de la sonrisa amigable que expresaba, sin embargo no podía recordar conocer a alguien que amara tanto el arte y la música como aquel señor.

El director del conservatorio dio una palabras de agradecimiento sobre asistir a la exposición, también agregó lo orgulloso que estaba de sus alumnos de ese año y lo emocionado de presentar a "aquel genio" que había llegado a sus aulas hacía diez años.

Una opresión en su pecho la hizo apretar los labios. Esas palabras...

—Mana —entonces Yami la sacó de su aturdimiento con su profunda voz. Le hizo una seña con la cabeza hacia un lado y empezó a caminar.

Hasta ese momento, Mana no había notado que Yūgi, Mahad e Ishizu habían desaparecido. Siguiendo a unos pasos de distancia a Yami, Mana pudo observar que se estaban dirigiendo hacia un lado aislado de la propiedad. No fueron exactamente discretos, pero tampoco escandalosos. Si tuviera que decirlo de algún modo, era como si Yami se camuflara perfectamente con aquel ambiente estilizado. Por supuesto, algunas personas giraron a mirarlo de reojo, ya sea por su atractiva apariencia o por su sospechosa actitud, pero ninguno lo detuvo de a donde sea que se estuvieran dirigiendo.

Y, entonces, se detuvieron frente a una enorme puerta.

—¿Estás preparada? —quiso saber él.

Mana no supo a qué se refería.

—¿No lo sé? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Un largo suspiro se escapó de sus labios, lo que la hizo fruncir el entrecejo, ya que era bastante obvio que él esperaba que dijera algo como eso.

—Lo sabía. Estás distraída.

— _Siempre lo estoy._

—Pues hoy lo estás más. Hemos estado hablando un buen rato con Mahad e Ishizu mientras tú te espaciabas. No, incluso desde que llegamos has estado actuando más anormal que otros días —cerró los ojos como si se estuviera calmando a sí mismo y continuó: —. Sé que esto debe de ser duro para ti, pero confía en mí y en Yūgi, ¿sí? Esto no puede fallar. Sólo... Intenta no entrar en ninguna crisis ni huir despavorida.

 _—¿Eh? ¿Por qué haría eso?_ —cuestionó. Un mal presentimiento había comenzado a correr por su espina dorsal.

Y, sin que Yami le advirtiera, abrió la enorme puerta apartada de la multitud.

Jadeó inconscientemente al pasar bajo el umbral, y mucha razón tuvo pues a su alrededor, un montón de cuadros y pinturas con un estilo muy conocido se presentaron como si la hubieran estado esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo.

En silencio, y casi a oscuras por la discreción de aquel salón, Mana dejó a Yami unos pasos atrás mientras comenzaba a recorrer con la mirada cada uno de los coloridos lienzos.

En uno, enormes dunas, bajo un cielo celeste y brillante, se extendían hasta perderse en el horizonte. Un par de jinetes iban hacia el fondo de la pintura, parecían ensimismados en ellos mismos, como si el resto del mundo no importase. Uno llevaba una capa azul hasta la cabeza, por lo que Mana se sorprendió a sí misma de reconocerlo como un hombre, mientras que la mujer llevaba una capa marrón con la capucha caída sobre su espalda. Aquello dejaba a la vista su indómito cabello castaño.

Ella reprimió el impulso de llevar sus manos a su propio cabello tragándose saliva y pasando al siguiente cuadro.

En ese, el mismo sujeto de la capa azul estaba apoyado de espaldas en un balcón de... ¿Qué sería? ¿Tierra seca? ¿Rocas? ¿Adobe?... No podía decirlo con claridad, pero estaba segura que ni siquiera el sucio polvo podría quitarle el aura majestuoso que rebosaba aquel hombre, el cual había sido pintado desde un ángulo bien calculado para que ese fuera el propósito.

La siguiente pintura fue la que vieron en la galería. Seguía siendo igual de inquietante por la cantidad de sacerdotes que habían en él y la indescriptible sensación de familiaridad que le daba, pero en este punto Mana estaba demasiado absorta en todas las pinturas en general y en sus pensamientos que no hubo espacio para los miedos y dudas.

Una vez más miró alrededor y advirtió, sin sorpresa, que cada una de las pinturas estaban enfocadas en aquel misterioso extraño de capa azul y aura poderosa. Desde un punto de vista lleno de admiración y, al mismo tiempo, lleno de anhelo. El tipo de triste anhelo que alguien sentía por algo que sabía nunca podría ser completamente suyo, no importa qué tan cerca estuviera.

¿Un amor no correspondido, quizás? ¿Uno tan cercano como inalcanzable?

Sin duda eso transmitían las pinturas, lo que hacía extraño el pensamiento de que fuera un chico el que las había hecho —cosa que no estaba mal, se dijo.

Pero... ¿Por qué se sentía de ese modo?

Levantó una mano tentativamente hacia el hombre en la pintura y lo atravesó sin reparos. Lo supo entonces. Esas pinturas eran suyas y, al mismo tiempo, no lo eran. Los sentimientos que traspasaban los lienzos eran tan suyos como ajenos. Tan conocidos como desconocidos.

Tan cercanos como distantes.

Agitó la cabeza con aflicción y volvió la mirada a Yami preguntándose si el tendría, por obra y gracia del destino, los mismo pensamientos que ella. Si sentiría lo mismo que ella.

Y, a juzgar por su expresión, supo que era así. Sin embargo sus ojos no estaban enfocados ni en ella ni en las pinturas sobre aquel hombre misterioso, sino en una completamente alejada de la colección original, como si el artista, a propósito, quisiera mantenerla escondida en la penumbra.

Entornó los ojos y... No supo qué fue exactamente lo que vio, pues sus sentidos se nublaron al escuchar una voz completamente esperada como agobiante.

—Sabía que no tardarían mucho en llegar a mí —dijo saliendo de una esquina, como si hubiese estado esperando el momento perfecto para hacer su aparición.

Vestía un traje oscuro como la mayoría de los invitados, exceptuando el colgante dorado que adornaba su pecho y su blanco cabello salvaje, Bakura hubiese pasado por alguien civilizado y completamente amador del arte contemporáneo, sin embargo, a pesar de las dulces facciones que mostraba su rostro, Mana ya no pudo verlo con los mismos ojos que antes.

Esa pintura... Estando Yami rodeado de extrañas pinturas, sin duda, la que más llamó su atención no pudo ser otra que la que no tenía nada que ver con el tema egipcio de esa colección.

Por supuesto, había oído a Bakura hablar, pero no le prestó atención más que a ese lienzo apartado. A diferencia de los tonos cálidos de a su alrededor, este estaba bañado en fríos tonos de verde y otras variedades que simulaban un cielo extraño y nuboso. Algunas manchas blancas caían alrededor. Nieve, ¿quizá? No. Se trataba de plumas. Y, en el medio de todo, rodeada por la tormenta, se encontraba una persona abrazando sus piernas. Su piel era clara, pero las sombras le daban un ligero bronceado, mientras que su cabello, largo y lacio, pero despeinado, era de un fuerte y brillante rubio. Parte de su rostro estaba escondido entre sus rodillas, pero lo poco que podía ver la delataba completamente.

Se trataba de Mana. Estaba distinta, muy cambiada, pero era ella. No podría confundirla.

Escuchó pasos acercándose y, pronto, Bakura se encontraba a menos distancia de lo que suponía.

—Es hermosa, ¿no? —sonrió. Una expresión que parecía triste, pero Yami pudo intuir lo sardónico —. Es una lástima que no haya podido venir a la exposición, estoy seguro de que hubiera amado mi colección.

—Su colección —corrigió Yami dando un paso hacia atrás y recuperando la compostura —. Todo esto a excepción de ese cuadro —señaló la pintura de Mana —pertenecían a Mana, ¿no es así?

Bakura lo miró con ambas cejas en alto.

—Relájate, Mutō —negó con la cabeza antes de sonreír —. Estas son definitivamente mis pinturas, ¿sabes? Tienen mi marca. Mi firma.

Yami agitó la cabeza.

—No es cierto —acusó —. Todas estas pinturas son-... Tienen una sensación romántica hecha por una misma persona, en cambio aquella es... Fría. Rencorosa.

—Vaya, no sabía que eras tremendo crítico de arte.

—Y no lo soy. Por eso es sorprendente la cantidad de odio que emanas hacia ella —puntualizó.

Bakura sonrió como si fuera absurdo el simple hecho de pensarlo y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Aunque digas eso, sí es verdad que yo pinté estos cuadros, ¿sabes? Podría volver a hacerlo. Porque-...

—Porque tu especialidad es plasmar lo que ves, ¿o debería decir «copiar»? —Bakura volvió bruscamente la cabeza como si hubiese oído una terrible blasfemia. Yami se permitió sonreír se lado —. Por tu mirada, lo que Mahad dijo es cierto. ¿Por eso le guardas rencor a Mana? ¿Por poder proyectar sus sueños y pensamientos en lienzos mientras que tú sólo puedes imitar la burda realidad? —vio al chico apretar los puños —. ¿Es por eso que la empujaste por las escaleras y, después de recordarlos bien, los destrozaste?

—Estás diciendo estupideces, ¿te das cuenta? Mana cayó por las escaleras mientras llevaba sus pinturas al aula de restauración. ¿Acaso no sabías lo patosa que es?

Yami sintió la indignación de Mana a pesar de que esta no dijo nada. Sin embargo esta vez sí reprimió la sonrisa que amenazaba con escapársele.

—Patosa, tal vez. Pero no tonta —evito añadir el «como otros» antes de agregar: —. Sabes, Bakura, hay tres cosas que solo el acusado como la víctima podrían saber —Yami empezó a caminar mientras enumeraba con los dedos —. La primera: quién es cada uno, en caso fuera un misterio. La segunda: la razón. El motivo por el cual se actuó como se actuó. Y por último: el contexto que los rodeaba.

La expresión de Bakura, si bien no era exactamente tranquila, cambió súbitamente. Dándose cuenta de que había acertado, por más aliviado que se sintiera, sabía que aquello no significaría nada si...

La puerta se abrió y esta vez, Yami sonrió.

Bakura dio media vuelta con una fingida calma cuando Ishizu y Mahad, seguidos por Yūgi, ingresaron. Los ojos azules de ella estaban completamente incrédulos y horrorizados, mientras que los de Mahad sólo mostraban el más frío de los fuegos.

—¿Es eso cierto, Bakura? —preguntó el hermano de Mana, aunque no parecía que necesitara una confirmación.

Bakura negó.

—Es... Es algo que recordé después de hablar con la policía...

—¿Y por qué no lo dijiste después? —arremetió Yūgi.

—Yo... Lo olvidé. Es que estaba tan atareado yendo y viniendo del hospital mientras termina a de pintar...

Había empezado a sudar frío y tartamudeaba mirando a todos lados y, a la vez, hacía ninguno en especial.

—No puede ser... ¡Tú lo hiciste! —exclamó Ishizu señalando con el dedo índice —. Eres... Eres... ¡¿Cómo pudiste traicionarla?!

Si Bakura había mostrado alguna pizca de culpabilidad y arrepentimiento, siquiera reconocimiento, pronto desapareció cuando su ceño se frunció y apretó la mandíbula tan fuerte que le tembló.

—¡¿Traicionarla?! —repitió —. ¡Ella ni siquiera podía pintar la manzana que ponían frente a todos y aún así la halagaban hasta el punto de dejarla de evaluar! Yo, en cambio, siempre hice lo que me pidieron a la perfección. Retratos, cuadros, estúpidas figuras geométricas... ¡¿Y para qué?! ¡Todo el mérito lo tenia ella por nada! Y todo lo decía con... Con tana felicidad... Tanta calma y orgullo. Como si fuera la única con ese talento. Siempre, siempre nos han comparado. Siempre era «Mana la que interpreta y Bakura el que copia». Nunca se esforzó en lo más mínimo por progresar.

—¿Y tú lo hiciste? —cuestionó Mahad con la voz apretada, como si en cualquier momento fuera a gritar o a romperse —. ¿Progresaste? ¿Es eso lo que significó arrojarla escaleras abajo para ti?

—¿Y qué planeaba hacer después de que despertara, eh? —interrogó Ishizu —. ¿Intentar asesinarla otra vez? ¡Increíble! ¡Guardias! ¡Guardias!

Sus gritos fueron tan desesperados que los hombres uniformados no tardaron en llegar lo antes posible. Suponiendo que intentaría huir, Yami se ubicó a la espalda de Bakura, pero este, en vez de hacer algún movimiento, solo sonrió como si todo fuera divertido.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como vio aquella sonrisa, esta desapareció como si nunca hubiese estado ahí, siendo reemplazada por una expresión llena de arrepentimiento y terror.

—¡No, no es lo que creen! ¡Puedo explicarlo! ¡Mahad! ¡Ishizu!

Haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas, ambos familiares de Mana se hicieron a un lado mientras los periodistas, fotógrafos y demás invitados tomaban nota de lo que sucedía.

Eso sería una gran mancha en muchos sentidos, supuso Yami, antes de elevar la vista hacia Mana, que se había mantenido en una importante expectación.

Su mirada delataba tristeza, pero no parecía ávida de demostrarlo en voz alta. Ambos compartieron una última mirada de camadería antes de que Yūgi los llamara.

Una vez que todo el alboroto hubo cesado en su mayoría, tanto Yami como Yūgi fueron llamados a dar su declaración de los hechos frente a la policía. No tenían una versión oficial sobre cómo o cuándo habían llegado a investigar todo eso, pero parecieron satisfechos con lo poco que dijeron.

Gracias a Mahad, ambos pudieron escabullirse de los reporteros usando una especie de puerta trasera, por la que los empleados entraban y salían.

Y, estando en la tranquilidad, por fin Mana pudo hablar.

 _—¿Cómo hicieron para que todo esto sucediera con éxito?_ —quiso saber.

Yami se encogió de hombros.

—Mientras tú te perdías en tu mundo, Yūgi y yo hablamos con tu hermano sobre un posible sospechoso que estaba presente entre los invitados.

—Les pedimos que nos ayudaran oyendo lo que tenía que decir, y fue solo cuestión de convicción para que nos siguieran. Lo demás recae en Yami.

Yūgi le dio un codazo amistoso a Yami, a lo que este rió.

—Fue más improvisado que planeado, pero supuse que si hacía que hablara lo suficiente, en algún momento soltaría algo interesante.

— _Hum_...

Girando en una esquina contraria a la que debían tomar, Mana se dio cuenta, entonces, que no se estaban dirigiendo al hogar Mutō.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar, el enorme y elegante hospital de Domino se abrió paso en su campo de visión y su corazón se apretó en su pecho.

Yūgi le sonrió tristemente.

—Creo que ya es hora, ¿no? Ya recordaste y todo fue resuelto. Solo falta que recuperes tanto tu paz como la de tu familia.

Mana asintió llevándose una mano al pecho, entonces miró a Yami.

Él le sonrió con esa misma calidez que siempre, solo que una imagen apareció superpuesta a los ojos de Mana.

Una imagen de aquel hombre de la capa, con el Rompecabezas del Milenio que colgaba del cuello de Yūgi.

— _Entonces intentaré recuperarme lo más pronto posible para poder encontrarlos_.

—Lo estaré esperando —lo dijo tan casual que casi no nota que ya había oído aquella frase alguna vez y puesto que Yūgi hizo la misma broma, una cálida sensación de déjà vu la conmovió. Y Mana supo que, si pudiera, los abrazaría a ambos con toda la fuerza de un oso pardo.

En cambio, solo pudo sonreír mientras avanzaban hasta detenerse frente a las puertas de vidrio transparentes del hospital.

Con sólo un agitamiento de mano, Mana traspasó las puertas sin siquiera abrirlas, sin embargo, antes de alejarse por completo, giró rápidamente y volvió directamente hacia Yami.

Él se sorprendió al sentir algo sobre sus labios y, pronto, Mana ya no estaba a su lado.

Ni a su lado, ni en ningún lugar.

 ** _Wou... Un capítulo largo por fin. Me he dado cuenta que soy muy mala para las despedidas, but no importa, me gustó el resultado. El próximo capítulo será el epílogo. Ya que ya está listo, lo más probable es que para mañana ya esté publicado, o, aún mejor, hoy más noche._** ** _Sin más que decir, ¡hasta el siguiente capítulo!_**


	18. EPÍLOGO

**YGO! DUEL MONSTERS NO ME PERTENECE.**

Algunos meses pasaron tras la partida de Mana y pronto pasó casi un año hasta hacerse diciembre. Nieve había caído la noche anterior, por lo que muchos vecinos se encontraban sacándola de sus jardines y patios, en cambio Yami, que estaba solo en casa, no tenía energía para hacer lo mismo.

Las cosas se habían calmado rápidamente desde que Mahad e Ishizu decidieron hacer pública ninguna información. Principalmente para esconder las identidades de Yami y Yūgi, pero también proteger a Bakura como última muestra de cariño fraternal.

Sin embargo eso no evitó que ambos hermanos fueran llamados a testificar en contra de él. Fue muy duro pasar por las muchas preguntas que hizo el abogado defensor, pero comprendían que, después de todo, era su trabajo y simplemente trataron de no cometer perjurio además de cómo conocieron a Mana y lo relacionado.

Gracias al cielo, o a alguna fuerza del destino, Bakura terminó confesando su culpabilidad. Puesto que había acusación y confesión, todo aquello no duró más que un mes. Al ser menor de edad, la pena fue menos de lo que les hubiese gustado, o de lo que él en verdad hubiera merecido, pero al menos sería suficiente para encontrarle paz a Mana, que debido a su estado no pudo a asistir a las entrevistas en persona.

Lo último que supo de ella, para ese entonces, fue una carta que ella misma dictó y le pidió a Ishizu que se la entregara.

En aquella resumida nota decía:

 _«He encontrado al hombre de las pinturas, ¿sabes? Esta vez no lo dejaré irse antes que yo. Cuídense y, aparte de un agradecimiento, no espero noticias suyas pronto. -M.»_

Y, como se le pidió, lo único que hizo fue agradecerle a Ishizu antes de guardar la nota en su bolsillo.

Con una taza con chocolate caliente en la mano izquierda y el control remoto del televisor en la otra, empezó a cambiar canales de manera continua sin detenerse en alguno en especial. Fue cuando justo se decidía a ver una de esas repetitivas películas navideñas que el timbre sonó.

Extrañado, pues no esperaba a nadie por lo menos hasta el almuerzo, se levantó con tiempo tardío mientras buscaba algo de dinero por si acaso eran esas personas que recolectaban donativos. Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta, solo vio a una persona dándole la espalda.

Una chica, supo al instante. Estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza por el frío, pero su largo e indómito cabello rubio se escapaba por todos los lados posibles. Llevaba unas botas azules hasta las rodillas y unos pantalones de mezclilla, así como un abrigador saco de color rosa con algunos detalles azules como su gorro y sus guantes.

Ella giró sobre los talones al escucharlo y una sonrisa inconfundible como su persona adornó su expresión.

—Ha pasado un tiempo, Atem —saludó con las mejillas sonrosadas despidiendo vaho por el frío.

Su voz era la misma. Si había alguna duda, ya había desaparecido por completo.

Y antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar, ella acortó la distancia entre ambos y le echó los brazos al cuello en un abrazo desesperado. Un poco aturdido, Yami retrocedió un paso por el repentino peso, pero pronto se estabilizó y le devolvió el gesto.

—Ese no es mi nombre —fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Ella rió.

—Lo sé —le dijo y apretó el agarre —. Lo sé muy bien, Yami.

Si hacía frío afuera, si estaba nevando, si ambos estaban prácticamente congelados, ninguno lo sintió, pues ambos se vieron completamente inmersos en la calidez de aquel abrazo.

Aquel abrazo tan deseado como necesario.

 **FIN.**

 **...**

 ** _¡Fua! ¡No puedo creer que por fin lo terminé! ¡He estado tan ansiosa por esto y todavía tengo un montón de ideas sobre vaseshipping en la cabeza! Sin embargo, tendrán que esperar. Por los exámenes a la universidad estaré ocupada prácticamente hasta diciembre —me acabo de dar cuenta que faltan meses todavía :( —, por lo que si escribo algo no podré actualizarlo seguido y problemas del estilo, así que prefiero dejar un rato aparte lo de escribir._**

 ** _Como sea, ¡gracias por leer hasta aquí! ¡Espero les haya gustado y ya nos estaremos leyendo en un futuro no tan lejano!_**


End file.
